Tied at the heart
by kepc
Summary: Shocked and overwhelmed with grief Stevie delivers her baby in the paddock in the early hours of the morning. A different take on a tragic day.
1. Chapter 1 Premonitions

Alex Ryan's eyes flick open.

In darkness he feels a deathly chill.

His breathing is low and laboured as a crushing pain sears through every nerve of his body.

"Stevie." He whispers then closes his eyes.

…

Stevie wakes and moves slowly and without purpose to the bathroom.

Something woke her and she feels confused.

Looking in the mirror she acknowledges her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

She pees and notes the discomfort, wiping herself she stands and moves over to the basin.

Washing her hands she leans on the bench breathing in deeply.

Feeling several different kinds of pain she exhales and moves from the room.

…..

Moira Doyle sits up suddenly.

Her heart pounding.

She brushes her hair from her face.

In the darkness of the night she struggles to make sense of her dream.

….

"Grace! Wake up! Stevie's gone." Moira yells shaking Grace awake.

"Gone where?" Grace asks as she sits up.

"I have an idea come on we have to find her." Moira exclaims.

….

On a picnic rug with fairy lights strung through the trees Stevie has cried herself to sleep.

She wakes hours later a pain so strong ripping through her centre.

"Arggghhhhh not now, not out here." She cries.

…

"Grace! Over there I knew she'd come here." Moira directs.

Pulling up they run towards Stevie .

As she leans against the tree she groans. "I knew you'd find me. I prayed you'd find me."

"What are you doing out here Stevie?" Moira growls.

"Moira." She says tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't do this."

…..

Moira and Grace help her onto the blanket and the entire time Moira has an unnerving feeling.

Despite the warm evening she's cold.

An overwhelming feeling of suffocation causes her to struggle to breath.

As Stevie bears down she yells in a guttural voice. "Alex!"

His name echoes around the valley.

…

_**Fisher Mortuary…**_

"How many have you got tonight Cliff?" John Rylan asks as he takes over the shift.

"Six so far and another on the way in." Cliff replies.

"What's that noise?" John asks.

"What?"

"Listen."

"It's a tapping noise."

"Not really what you need to hear in the morgue. Must be water in the pipes or something."

The two men walk towards the sound.

"Open this one."

….

"Push Stevie push!" Grace encourages.

"I can't." Stevie cries tormented by the day.

"Push damn it Stevie this baby needs to be born now , so you need to help me get him out." Moira growls.

Stevie again bears down all but exhausted by the effort.

"Alex!" She screams.

Grace and Moira exchange glances with tears in their eyes.

…..

**Fisher mortuary...**

"What did you say?" John asks.

"I never said a word." Cliff replies.

Both look down to the body bag in front of them.

John rips at the zipper.

"This one's not dead." He exclaims.

…..


	2. Chapter 2 A Ryan returns

_**Fisher hospital…**_

Stevie Ryan sleeps.

Even after the transfusion she still looks grey.

A gentle hiss fills the room as the door opens.

A large hand touches her face and plump lips deliver a kiss to her forehead.

"Alex." She whispers as she opens her eyes.

…..

Trying to focus she registers , pain, grief and dry lips.

Nick Ryan looks down at her, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"Hello." He whispers.

Her face crumples and sobs leave her lips tearing at his heart.

…..

Taylor, Grace, Moira and Marcus sit anxiously in the waiting room.

"Anyone want coffee?" Taylor asks.

Grace and Marcus decline.

"I do but I'll come with you Taylor." Moira answers hoisting baby Claire onto her hip.

…

Alone in the waiting room Marcus looks at Grace and snarls. "You should have come looking for me."

She gives him the filthiest of looks and retorts. "If you think I'm going to look for you while your tom catting around your sadly mistaken. Anyway I had way more important things to deal with than you."

"You're jealous." He counters.

"Of Ingrid? Spare me." She snaps.

"You are!"He pushes.

…..

"I don't have room for any of this Marcus. My best friend is lying in there an absolute mess physically and mentally. Her little baby is in the special care nursery struggling to breath and then there's Alex. I would have thought he'd be foremost in your thoughts not my apparent jealousy." She snarls.

She can see her words physically wound him.

He inhales and his eyes prick with tears.

Instinctively she places her hand on his knee and gushes. "I'm sorry Marcus that was cruel."

He places his hand over hers.

…

She hears him sniffle.

Removing her hand she places it on his shoulder gentle pushing him back.

Leaning in her lips brush his.

She isn't prepared for his reaction.

Strong arms pull her in.

….

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ingrid questions.

The two part .

Grace's face reddens.

Ingrid turns and walks quickly back the way she came.

"Shit!" Marcus exclaims as he gives pursuit.

…..

Tess sits beside the humidicrib with her hand rubbing the soft skin of her nephews face.

"How's he doing?" Nicks voice asks from beside her.

Tess smiles at the baby without looking at Nick and replies." He's doing ok. How's his Mum?"

"A mess." Nick replies sadly.

….

Taking her hand from the crib Tess closes the side and standing hugs into Nick.

"How did she take the news?"

"I couldn't tell her Tess she looks terrible, I'll tell her tonight." He replies.

"I think we should tell her now Nick."

"No Tess she's still out of it, tonight will be soon enough." He replies.

…..

Hugging back into him she sighs. "This is not how I thought our homecoming would be."

"No me either. We can't go back Tess." Nick states.

"Yes I know that. They are going to need every bit of help and comfort we can offer." Tess replies.

"Hmm yeah it's going to be a long slow road too." Nick adds hugging his wife tightly

…..


	3. Chapter 3 A disagreement

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

In the preceding hours a steady stream of friends and family have entered the hospital to check on the new families' progress.

The appearance of Liz Ryan caused a negative impact on all those gathered but she had a right to be there.

Alex would have told her to piss off, Nick has no doubts about that but the two brothers were different in that area.

One diplomatic and one not.

It was times like these Nick wished he was more like Alex.

…..

Stevie's Mother and Father had arrived and the friction was tenfold especially after they had suggested they'd stay around to help look after the baby while Stevie recuperated.

Nick had surprised not only himself but everyone else in the room when he'd remarked they would do no such thing as their record at helping Stevie with a baby was disgraceful.

Rose had glared at him.

He just shook his head at her.

And so with Nick completely on edge and tired, his fight with Marcus was bound to happen.

…..

It had happened later in the evening of the second day.

Everyone was tired.

Nerves were stretched and not a lot had changed in the various rooms holding the Ryan family members.

…..

Marcus had managed to get Ingrid to return to the waiting room and while he went to visit with Stevie, Ingrid sits glaring at Grace.

Grace couldn't care less what the local vet thought of her, all she could think about were her friends and their tiny new baby.

Anyway she'd only offered a small kiss to Marcus he was the one that made it more than it was.

Grace wondered why he did that.

She'd ask him at some point after his watch dog left.

…

Stevie's anguished scream sent Nick flying into her room.

Beside the bed stood Marcus concern etched on his face.

"Is it true Nick?" Stevie asked hope in her tear filled eyes.

Nick didn't answer but grabbing Marcus by the shirt wrestled him outside.

…..

"You bloody idiot! I told you not to say anything!" Nick snarls at Marcus.

Marcus pushes Nick's hands away and with anger and hurt in his words yells. "She deserves the truth Nick. She's grieving for him and she doesn't have too. This is cruel she always deals with situations better if you tell her the truth."

Nick glares at him and retorts." He spent hours lying in that bloody morgue then hours in surgery. His injuries are extensive and he may never come out of this as he was before. He could still die Marcus, not regain consciousness at all, and never speak to her or us again. The next forty eight hours are critical. If he dies you want her to have to deal with that again. That would be cruel."

"Well it would be better than it is at the moment. It was all so sudden she's still in bloody shock then the baby. At least this time she'd be able to grieve and say goodbye properly." Marcus snaps.

…..

Nick stands staring at him, his eyes glassy.

Marcus too wipes at his face.

"It's not supposed to be like this. He was so excited to be coming home to her." Nick whispers.

"Yeah she was bouncing off the walls at his return." Marcus agrees.

…..

Nick inhales and asks. "Would you come with me if we take her to see him? I don't think I could handle it on my own."

"Yeah of course. I'll see if I can find a wheelchair for her." Marcus replies.

"Ok I'll go and talk to her while you do that." Nick offers.

Marcus nods and walks towards the nurse's station.

Nick steps towards Stevie's room.

….

Placing his hand on the door he hesitates.

Inhaling deeply he pushes the door open.

"Nick what in the hell is going on?" Stevie growls.

The door slowly closes behind him.

…


	4. Chapter 4 Heart to heart

_**Fisher Hospital…Stevie's room.**_

Tess pushes the door open and smiles when Stevie looks at her.

Stevie doesn't return the smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stevie pleads tears running down her cheeks.

Tess guards her words carefully.

"Nick was going to tell you tonight Stevie." Tess begins.

"I thought he was dead. You all lied to me. How could you?" She accuses.

….

"You were a mess Stevie and we thought it would be too much for you to cope with." Tess answers.

Stevie's face screws up with a mixture of sadness, anger and grief.

"You knew what it felt like Tess. When Nick…I thought I could trust you." Stevie snaps.

Tess moves to touch her.

Stevie pulls away.

…..

"We didn't want you to get your hopes up Stevie. He's in a really bad state. He could still…."Tess stops unable to voice what may come.

"Don't you dare say that? He survived that limb ….I thought he was …"Stevie tries to say it but the tears and hurt overpower her.

Her body shakes uncontrollable and her tears come in great sobs of anguish.

Tess moves forward to comfort.

Stevie defences are broken and she lets her sorrow flow.

Tess cries with her. "I'm so sorry Stevie so very, very, sorry."

….

Ingrid is due back at work and Marcus has walked her out to her car.

"I'll see you soon." He remarks.

"We need to talk." She states.

Shaking his head he replies. "No not now."

…

"Do you have feelings for her?" Ingrid pushes.

"Please, I don't want to discuss this now Ingrid" He replies.

"So you do?" She deduces.

Angrily he retorts. "Stop it! I have enough to deal with. We'll talk but not now."

…

"It's over Marcus I won't fight with you about this. Sort yourself out. "Ingrid retorts with equal anger.

"You're not being fair." He exclaims.

"Not being fair! You were kissing her Marcus." She retaliates.

"I don't know why I did that please just leave it and we'll talk about it later." He begs.

"No." She snaps and putting the car into gear drives off.

A volley of emotions and feelings hurtle through his mind and his heart.

Tears well in his eyes and he feels his chest tighten.

….

"Marcus!" Nick calls from behind him.

He stands for a moment without turning gathering his emotions.

"Are you right?" Nick asks walking up beside him.

Half turning Marcus shakes his head.

….

Placing his hand on his shoulder Nick offers. "I know mate its hard but we have to try and pull it together for Stevie."

Sniffing and wiping his cheek Marcus nods.

He doesn't know Nick well enough to explain what just happened so for now he'll suck it up and carry on.

"Is she ready?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah she just fed the little fellow. Tess is in with her now." Nick replies.

…

"How is he doing?" Marcus asks.

Nick smiles and replies. "He's a fighter and the staff said he's doing really well. They want to keep him in special care for a few more hours."

"A boy needs his Father." Marcus states.

Nick nods and replies. "Yeah he does. We'll keep our fingers crossed that his sticks around."

They begin to walk back towards the hospital entry.

"I'm not a religious man but I've been praying." Marcus offers sadly.

"Yeah me too." Nick replies.

….


	5. Ch 5 You have to save yourself this time

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

The waiting room has emptied out as everyone retires for the night.

Many are staying in town waiting for any news.

Only Nick, Tess, Grace and Marcus remain at the hospital.

Moira has taken baby Claire over to the hotel room Nick booked for them.

Taylor has driven home with Riley, Kate and Patrick.

Tess and Grace sit in the waiting room while Nick and Marcus escort Stevie to see Alex.

…

Outside Alex's room the Doctor meets with Stevie as Nick had arranged.

He details the extent of Alex's injuries and the measures they took while he was in surgery.

They'd taken a kidney and his spleen.

His pelvis, upper legs and some ribs had a variety of breaks and fractures.

They were baffled as to how he'd survived and deduced the only thing that had saved him was his youth, health and a huge dashing of good fortune.

The Doctor noted that perhaps the ground underneath him must have been quite soft which had allowed for his body to push back into it.

When he'd arrived in the theatre his vital signs had been difficult to read.

….

The Doctor explains that they've done all they can and that he is heavily sedated.

He tells her the next forty eight to seventy two hours will give them a clearer picture as to his survival rate.

"No! He will survive. He got this far and he will survive." Stevie states.

"Mrs Ryan we don't know that. You have to prepare yourself." He begins.

Stevie will have none of it. "He will survive and don't you dare think otherwise."

The doctor glances at Nick.

Nick gives him a small smile and quips. "He's not under the thumb but he'll do as she says."

The doctor raises his eyebrows and gives his head slight shake.

…

"Can I see him now?" Stevie asks.

'Yes but I want you to be prepared. He has a lot of machines and tubes attached to him." The Doctor warns.

Stevie nods.

"Ok please don't stay in there for too long." The Doctor begins.

"He's my husband and he's only just come home. I thought he was dead! He has a son that he knows nothing about! Don't tell me how long I can visit with him for." Stevie growls.

…..

As the Doctor moves off Nick whispers. "Settle Stevie he's only trying to help."

She glares at him and replies. "He did his job and now it's up to me and I will not settle."

Marcus smiles.

Over Stevie's head Nick grins back at him.

Stevie looks up at Nick and states. "When you were missing we never gave up hope."

Nick nods and ushers her towards the door.

…..

_**In the waiting room….**_

"I'll stay Tess and if anything changes I'll ring you." Grace says.

"Are you sure Grace? You're exhausted too." Tess asks.

"I can bunk on the chair here. I'm sure the nurses will lend me a blanket. Claire needs you, so it's best this way." Grace explains.

"Ok but we'll come back early and you can go and have asleep in our room." Tess offers.

Grace smiles and replies. "Fair enough."

…..

"How do you think it's all going?" Grace asks.

Tess smiles and replies. "She can make him see reason more than anyone I know. If she doesn't beg him to come back to her she'll demand that he does. Either way if he's going to survive she'll be the number one reason."

"You really think she has that much power over him?" Grace asks looking puzzled.

"Not power Grace! Love. He loves her and she's all he talked about. He was so excited to finally be coming home to her and the baby. He has every reason to live and she'll make him see that one way or another." Tess smiles.

Grace smiles and replies. "I hope you're right."

…..

_**Alex's room…**_

Marcus opens the door as Nick leads Stevie in.

She wobbles a little and Nick steadies her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stevie?" Nick asks.

"Silly question Nick." She replies.

"Yeah I know but I had to ask." He replies.

….

Alex is laid out with machines whizzing and clicking beside him.

He has a yellow dye on parts of his body where the antiseptic was washed over him.

Bandages, drainage tubes and IV pieces adorn most of his body.

His face is whiter than Stevie thought possible.

…

"He's so pale." She whispers.

"He lost a lot of blood." Marcus remarks.

Stepping closer she touches his face and says. "Hello Cowboy, I've missed you."

Marcus inhales sharply and a strangled noise escapes from him.

…..

Stevie turns to him and hugging his waist whispers. "Go back to the waiting room Marcus."

Barely holding himself together he nods and exits.

Stevie looks at Nick.

"You want me to give you some privacy?" Nick asks.

She gives him a small smile and nods.

"Ok I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He replies.

"Thanks." She answers as she runs her hand across Alex's head.

….

As the door whooshes shut she begins. "I told you to leave that bloody bough. Now look at the mess you're in. We've got a long road ahead of us but we've been through much worse."

She leans across him and kisses his lips.

'You have to come back to me Cowboy I can't do this on my own. You frightened the daylights out of me and I went into premature labour. We have a son." She whispers close to his ear.

Playing with his hair she comments further. "He's very cute Alex and he's doing really well. He's in the special care nursery because he was having a little bit of trouble breathing at first but he's tough like his Daddy. "

….

She inhales holding her emotions in check.

Gaining control she tells him. "He hasn't got a name though but that's ok I'll wait for you and we can name him together. As soon as I can I'll bring him down so you can meet him. You have to save yourself this time Alex I can't help."

Picking up his hand she kisses it and holds it against her cheek.

"I love your hands, they are big and strong and yet gentle. Your hands have to hold our son Alex you have to come back to us." She says softly.

She turns as the door opens and two nurses arrive.

'Hello we're just here to check Mr Ryan's vital signs and administer his pain relief." One of them explains.

….

"His name is Alex and he'd prefer you called him that." Stevie states.

"Ok." The reply in unison.

"Can he hear me?" Stevie asks.

"Some say yes some say no." The nurse replies.

'I'd better get going he needs his rest." Stevie suggests.

"No you're right to stay." The nurse tells her.

"It's ok I'm coming back later after I feed our baby, if that's alright?" Stevie asks.

"Yes that's fine we've just started nightshift and we'll let the others know you'll be back." The nurse tells her.

Inhaling Stevie smiles and looking at Alex leans over and kisses his lips. "I'll see ya later Cowboy. Rest up and I'll see if I can bring the little fellow back with me."

Stevie tells the nurses where she is in the hospital and tells them if there are any changes they are to call for her.

They tell her they will and she leaves.

….

Outside she hugs into Nick.

'That was quick." He states.

"I'm going back later and I told him I'd bring the baby." She explains.

'Is that wise?" Nick asks.

"He has to come back to us Nick and the sooner he meets our son the better it will be. He's waited so long to be a Father ….." She offers as her voice softly fails.

Nick hugs her tighter and says. "He'd come back for you Stevie the baby is an added incentive.'

She looks up at him smiling through her tears and nods.

They walk back towards her room.

…..


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy

_**Fisher hospital the waiting room….**_

Grace sits curled up on the chair having sent Tess home after Moira rang saying Claire was awake and restless.

Marcus rounds the corner and Grace sees the anguished look on his face.

Unfolding her legs she rises quickly and rushes over to him.

"Marcus is everything alright?" She asks.

He grabs her and hugs into her.

She stands stock still and hugs into his waist fearing the worst.

…..

"She said Hello Cowboy I've missed you and I lost it Grace she sent me out." He offers tearfully.

She hugs into him and replies. "It's ok Marcus it's been an emotional week. It's been difficult for all of us."

"She's so strong." He utters.

"No she isn't she's just pretending for him. You don't have to pretend." Grace replies.

….

He hugs her tighter and buries his head on her shoulder.

She smiles and is enjoying herself a little too much.

He leans back and sees her smile and says. "It's not funny."

"I wasn't smiling because of that Marcus. You're a nice hugger." She quips.

Despite his teary eyes he grins at her.

….

Letting her go he asks. "Where's Tess?"

"Claire was fretful so I sent her packing."

"When are you going home?"

"I'm not! I'm staying here, I told Tess I'll ring if there are any changes."

….

He nods and replies. "Want some company?"

"Depends on whether your girlfriend gives me filthy looks next time I see her." She replies playfully.

"She's not my girlfriend any more. She dumped me."

"Oh sorry." She says looking down at the ground.

…

"Are you?" He asks.

She looks at him and shrugging her shoulders replies. "I'm not sure."

He leans towards her as if to kiss her.

She steps back.

Returning to her seat she tucks her legs up under herself.

….

His slumps down beside her and asks. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not now." She answers.

He nods.

"After Nick goes can I buy you a coffee?" He asks.

"So long as you buy me some food as well." She replies.

Smiling he answers. "Deal.'

…..

_**Fisher Hospital two days later…**_

It's been an exhausting and harrowing couple of days.

The baby had been doing quite well but had difficulty maintaining his temperature so he had to remain in the humidicrib plus he'd become a little jaundiced and Stevie wasn't allowed to take him to Alex.

Alex's health had gone up and down for each step forward he made, three had been backwards.

He'd spiked temperatures and had to have another minor surgery.

Stevie had weathered it all in a stoic manner.

There was no time for weakness , their future as a family was held in her hands.

…..

Tess, Nick and Marcus had done everything they could to help lighten her load and together with the extended family and friends group kept the farms running and Stevie calm.

Even Liz and Bryce had helped on Kilarney which amused Nick and Marcus no end.

Both had revealed callouses and blisters on their hands when visiting.

Marcus had received glares from his Father when he'd quipped. "About time you did an honest day's work."

Bryce was not impressed.

Nick had laughed out loud and drawn filthy looks from his Mother.

…..

Stevie had visited Alex every few hours and had been shocked when the Doctor informed her that because of the pelvic injury and compounded by the removal of his kidney there may be difficulties with intimacy.

Their relationship was built on so much more than that but both had high needs and the thought of not having that closeness too much to contemplate.

Because of his injuries he currently had a suprapubic catheter which as the Doctor explained by passed the regular urinary system to relieve pressure and help healing.

In six to eight weeks they'd test to see if his system worked properly.

Stevie pushed all those thoughts from her mind.

They'd deal with these things when needed.

…

Alex had stabilised but still hadn't regained consciousness as the medical team kept him sedated.

Today they would gradually decrease his medication and see how he coped with his injuries and pain.

Baby Ryan was finally out of the humidicrib and Stevie had wheeled him down to meet his Father.

….

Helen Morris ,Alex's nurse for this shift offers smiling. "Hello Stevie."

"Hi Helen. How is he?" Stevie had asked.

"He's pretty good today. You know they started decreasing his medication at midnight?" Helen asks.

Stevie nods.

….

Helen asks. "Time to introduce him to Daddy?"

Stevie smiles and asks. "Do you think it would be ok if I lay him on his chest?"

"I think that would be the best place for him." Helen replies.

"Helen I thought it might be better skin to skin do you have any thoughts on that?" Stevie asks.

…..

"What take the little fellows top off?"

"Yeah."

"Can't hurt. I wouldn't take his nappy off though." Helen advises.

Stevie laughs and suggests. "Alex wouldn't appreciate being pissed on."

"Or worse!" Helen chuckles.

Stevie screws up her face and says. "Yucky."

…..

Quickly Stevie unwraps the baby and removes his nightie and singlet and lifts him into her arms.

"Time to meet Daddy little man." She whispers as she kisses his cheek.

Full of milk he hardly moves as she lays him on Alex's chest.

Covering him with his bunny rug and them Alex's blanket she ensure he remains warm.

…..

Bending over she picks up Alex's hands and places them across the baby.

Leaning down she whispers. 'First cuddle Alex I hope you can feel this. He's beautiful and waiting to meet you properly."

Helen looks at the various monitors and smiling offers. "His heart rate has changed slightly."

Stevie looks at her and excitedly asks. "So he knows."

Helen nods. "The medication is wearing off."

Stevie gently places her hand on his and whispers. "I love you and I've missed you so much.'

…..

Stevie's head flicks back to watch his hands. "He moved."

Helen begins to take his vital signs.

Stevie leaves her hand resting on his and whispers. "The baby is on your chest Alex. I know you can hear me. You don't have to wake now its ok take your time. You were crushed by a tree but everything is going to be alright. I love you."

Her lips are soft and he feels them.

His mind is foggy but he hears her.

Concentrating he puts all of his will into feeling his chest.

….

"He's moving Helen." Stevie exclaims.

Alex's hands move ever so slightly across his newborn son's body.

"He's feeling the baby." Helen smiles.

"Yes Daddy that's your boy." Stevie whispers in Alex's ear.

"Daddy." He whispers without opening his eyes.

Stevie's heart thumps in her chest.

…


	7. Chapter 7 Milko

_**Fisher Hospital….**_

Stevie wakes and grimaces….

Touching her hands to her chest she sighs.

Looking to the crib beside her she quips." You'd better be hungry little man because we've got milk . Lots of it!"

Sitting up she stretches and yawns.

….

Twenty minutes later after showering and dressing, Stevie sits to feed the baby.

"We have to leave here today little man but Uncle Nick has booked us a room at the pub so we can be close to Daddy." She tells her baby.

A knock at the door brings Tess, Nick and baby Claire into the room.

"Good morning." Stevie greets them.

"Morning." They reply.

"Have you seen Alex today?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah briefly he was pretty groggy." Nick answers.

…..

"I was down there earlier he was asleep but they said he'd had a good night." She replies happily.

Nick nods.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing I just want you to be aware that nothing will be the same Stevie." Nick suggests.

"I'm sure it wont be Nick and I'm fully aware of that but for now I'm just thankful he's alive." Stevie replies.

...

Tess walks over beside her and quips. " Milko!"

Stevie laughs and replies. " Yeah I'm pretty uncomfortable."

"I remember it well." Tess remarks.

The two girls share the joke.

Nick grins at them shaking his head.

It's nice to finally hear laughter.

...

_**Alex's room...**_

Liz Ryan is teary as she chats to a sleepy Alex.

She apologises for all that has gone before and begs for a new beginning.

"I thought I'd lost you my darling and I want to be a part of your life." She states.

"I know Mum but if I let that happen you can't be negative anymore." He replies touched by her sadness.

She nods as she wipes her face with her hankie.

...

"I'll go now I know your tired. I've opened a bank account for your son I didn't know what you're going to call him so Stevie just has to go to the bank here and tell them his name and they'll adjust it accordingly." She tells him.

With a small smile he replies. " Stevie wants Alexander but I don't fancy little Alex so she suggested we can shorten it to Zander."

Liz smiles and asks ." Does he have a middle name?"

"Hall. Alexander Hall Ryan ." He replies softly.

...

Liz nods and kissing his cheek makes to exit.

" Mum!" Alex calls.

She turns back and he gestures for her to come closer and lifts his arm.

Gentle he hugs her and offers." I love you Mum."

"I love you too Darling and I'll see you tomorrow."She replies.

...

_**Alex's room later in the morning..**_

Nick holds the door open as Stevie and Tess walk through.

Nick has Zander in the capsule.

Tess is holding baby Claire.

Alex is asleep so Stevie leans over and gently kisses him.

He wakes and smiles at her as she touches his face.

" Good morning. How are you?" She whispers.

" Better now your here." He replies.

Leaning back she chuckles." Good answer."

...

They spend the next twenty minutes with him and he tells Stevie about his Mum.

She's wary but doesn't voice it as he appears so happy about the healing of the rift.

" I'm just taking Stevie and the little fellow to settle into their room Alex and we'll come back later." Nick says as he stands.

Alex holds his hand up as Stevie moves over for a kiss.

"I'll see you later ." She says smiling at him.

"Ok don't forget to go to the bank." He tells her.

...

As she nods his face changes .

"Alex?" Stevie calls her voice strained.

His eyes roll back in his head and he whispers." Claire."

Machines start beeping.

Nurses move quickly into the room .

Stevie, Nick and Tess are ushered out.

...

_**Fisher Pub the dining room...**_

Moira is sitting with Marcus and Grace at the pub when she frowns and rubs her chest.

"Are you alright Moira you've lost colour in your face?" Grace asks.

" Something's wrong."Moira replies.

" Do you need a Doctor?" Marcus questions.

"No I'm fine. But I feel something isn't right." She replies.

" Alex?" Grace asks.

Shaking her head Moira replies." No I don't think so."

...

A Ryan heart stops beating.


	8. Chapter 8 Back from the brink

**_Fisher Hospital ..._**

Nurses and Doctors move in and out of Alex's room without comment.

Stevie is silent which surprises Nick.

He expected tears and hysteria but she sits without comment.

Assuming it's shock he quietly speaks to one of the nurses.

...

"Stevie ! Do you need to talk about what's happening?" Helen asks.

Stevie looks at her and replies." No thanks ."

"Are you sure ?" Helen pushes .

"Yes I just need to know if he's alright?" Stevie replies.

...

Helen moves into Alex's room .

Gradually those that went in come back out including Helen.

Smiling she looks at Stevie and says . " You'll be relieved to know he's stabelized and asking for you."

Stevie nods then looking at Nick asks." Can you take me back to the hotel please ? I need to lie down."

...

Nick is stunned and says ." Stevie! He's asking for you."

Stevie stands up and without any emotion picks up the capsule and states." I'm going to my room"

Nick looks at Tess and she frowns at him as Stevie walks off.

"What?" He asks.

...

Tess moves over beside him and in a hushed tone explains. " Didn't you hear what he said?"

"What to go to the bank?" Nick asks.

Tess slowly shakes her head. " No Nick he called for Claire."

Nick watches as Stevie walks away from them.

"Oh shit!" He exclaims.

...

'Nick you go after her and I'll tell Alex she's gone to lie down and will be back later." Tess suggests.

"What if she wont come back?" Nick questions.

Tess shakes her head. " Of course she'll come back Nick she loves him. If I was in the same position as her and you called for Sally I think I'd react the same way. Don't judge her Nick just keep your mind open and listen."

Giving her a quick kiss he replies. " Right I'll be back soon."

...

_**Alex's Room..**_

Tess pushes the door open and walks in.

"Where's Stevie?" Alex asks in a weak voice.

"She was tired so Nick took her back to the hotel. They'll be back later." Tess replies.

"I need to speak to her Tess its urgent." He pleads.

Tess shakes her head.

...

"What?" He asks.

"When you passed out you called for Claire." Tess tells him.

His face lights up.

"I saw her Tess she looked shiny." Alex gushes.

"Bloody hell Alex what drugs are you on?" Tess remarks.

"Please Tess go and get her its really important, I have to see her." He pleads.

...

_**Half an hour later ...Alex's Room..**_

Stevie pushes open the door and walks in.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey." She replies.

"Come here." He gestures.

She steps closer but not close enough for him to touch.

...

"What's wrong ?" He asks.

"Tess said you wanted me. So here I am." She states.

"I saw Claire." He tells her , his smile wide.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"My heart stopped Stevie and I saw Claire. I died and came back. She told me it wasn't my time and that I should come back. Isn't that incredible?" He tells her.

She doesn't smile back at him but replies. " I thought you'd died before I've already grieved for you ."

"I thought you'd be happy Stevie? I mean I saw Claire!" He says sounding disappointed.

"Happy? Friend or not you're dying last word was Claire! Not me or your son , how am I supposed to feel happy? "She answers sadly.

He misses the point completely and replies." Forget about that Stevie don't you see I saw Claire isn't that incredible?"

"I don't know if I believe in spirits or if it was your sub conscience either way I don't care and I don't want to know Alex. I'm here flesh and blood my body has carried and birthed your son days ago and you're excited by a vision. You don't care that I'm upset and you're not listening to what I'm saying or thinking about what I've been through. I loved Claire you know I did but this isn't about her!" She snaps.

"You don't have to be like that!" He snaps back.

"You're right I don't." And with that she turns and leaves the room.

...


	9. Chapter 9 Outer body experience

**_Fisher Hospital..Alex's Room.._**

Nick opens the door and quietly moves over to his brothers's bed.

Alex opens his eyes .

He looks tired and his face drawn.

"That went well." Nick quips.

...

A small smile crosses Alex's lips . "She's feisty."

"It's no time for games mate. She's had to deal with a lot and the poor little bugger can't take much more." Nick says.

Alex looks guilty and replies. "Yeah I know but it's kind of hard to chase her at the moment."

"You need to get her to want to be here with you not make her feel like you have today." Nick observes.

...

"You'll get more flies with honey than vinegar."Alex offers.

" She's hardly a fly." Nick grins.

" She's turned into a Butterfly." Alex states in all seriousness.

Nick smiles .

" Can you ask the nurses for some paper and a pen please Nick? I've got an idea." Alex ventures.

...

With her baby fed and asleep Stevie had tearfully sat trying to figure out why Alex had called Claire's name.

Wrongly she'd convinced herself it was because Claire meant more to him than she did.

How could she possibly stay married to him when he didn't love her as she thought he had.

She couldn't imagine a life without him in it but for now she'd have to stay as he needed her .

At least until he recovered .

He was her friend first and foremost.

...

A knock at her door startles her.

Quickly grabbing a tissue she wipes her face before opening the door.

"Nick!" She exclaims not expecting him to be here.

The sympathetic look on his face brings the return of her tears .

Stepping into the room he hugs her and pushes the door shut.

...

She takes comfort for a couple of minutes then stepping back says." I'm sorry Nick I'm a bit teary today."

" Baby blues?" He asks.

" No the Alex Ryan's." She quips trying to make light of the situation.

...

"He's feeling the same." Nick says.

" I doubt it." She retorts.

" He's had time to think Stevie and he realises what he was trying to say came out wrong. So he sent me over and asked me to give you this."Nick explains as he holds out a folded piece of paper.

She looks at it but hesitates.

"He said he'd chase you if he could."

She glances at him her eyes glassy again .

Swiping at the tears on her cheek she takes the note.

...

Sitting on the chair she unwraps the paper and begins to read.

_Im not sure if you'll understand what I'm trying to explain as I'm not sure I understand it myself._

_I think I called Claire's name because I was surprised and thrilled to see her._

_She didn't look like I remembered her all bloodied and broken._

_I never spoke to her other than calling her name but I clearly remember her telling me to go back as it wasn't my time._

_It was a weird kind of dream because I saw you being ushered out of the room and everyone rushing around me._

_I was telling you to come back but you didn't seem to be able to hear me and then everything went black._

_I think maybe it's all the drugs that they are giving me for the pain because I've had some really odd dreams lately._

_Nick thinks it was some kind of outer body experience ._

_I think he's been out in the sun for too long._

_Maybe if I let myself believe that kind of thing is real then maybe you were upset because I said Claire told me to come back and you think that was the only reason I did. _

_ I already felt your love pulling me back because we're tied at the heart._

_ I can't do this without you Cowgirl._

**_You're the Mother of my child_**

**_and the air that gives me life._**

**_My truest friend of all.._**

**_my heart , my soul, my life._**

Alex x

...

Stevie's tears flow freely as she drops the letter still in her hand onto her lap.

"Oh my god Nick!" She exclaims.

A knock at the door urges Nick to open it.

Tess, Grace and Marcus are standing there.

...

By the look on their faces he can tell something is terribly wrong.

"Is Alex alright?" Nick questions as he steps back allowing them entry.

Stevie stands already looking distraught.

" Yeah he is Nick. Bryce sent me. Sit down. I've got some bad news. It's about your Mum." Marcus states.

...


	10. Chapter 10 I'll tell

_**Stevie's Room at the pub...**_

Babies wait for nothing and no one and Xander Ryan has decided he's hungry and demands to be fed.

Marcus has only just broken the news that Liz Ryan had suffered a massive heart attack and had passed away earlier in the day.

Still in shock the small group sit silently each engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Would you like me to go and tell Alex for you?" Marcus asks looking at Nick.

Before Nick can respond Stevie answers. "No I will."

…..

"No Stevie it's too much for you. I think it would be better coming from me." Nick announces.

"I had to tell him when Harry passed away." Stevie replies.

"I thought Fiona did that?" Nick asks sounding surprised.

Stevie shakes her head and replies." No she came over to get him from Drover's but I'd already told him."

"She always made it sound like she told him, didn't she Nick?" Tess questions.

He nods and offers. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet? "

"No he should be told." Marcus states.

Nick glares at him.

"Marcus is right Nick you can't keep something like that from him." Grace states.

…..

'Alex won't be able to go to the service." Tess says.

Stevie looks at her sister in law and replies. 'The Doctor said they'll have him in a chair by the end of this week. If you delay the service he might make it."

'I wanted to talk to you about bringing him home." Nick says.

"When?" Stevie asks.

"As soon as we can. I thought we could hire a nurse to come and take care of him until he recuperates. I hated being in hospital and away from home." Nick answers.

"Can we afford that?" Stevie asks.

Nick nods and replies. "Yes we can. We also have to hire someone to take on his work load."

…

"I can do some of it." Stevie states.

"And what about the baby?" Nick asks.

"I could take him with me." She ventures.

Nick shakes his head and replies. "No Stevie you need to take time to regain your strength and I think Alex will recuperate faster if you're around."

"I can do more." Marcus offers.

…

Nick agrees. "I'm sure you can but the fact remains Alex normally has a huge workload and all of us doing a little more won't fill the gap. We need an extra worker. Anyway let's just deal with telling Alex about Mum. Once we're over this hurdle then we'll talk about the next one."

"He's only just come home Nick his work load wasn't huge at all!" Marcus pushes.

Nick stands looking at Marcus.

"Nick!' Stevie calls.

Looking over at her Nick inhales and asks. "How about I come with you and we tell him together?"

Stevie gives him a sympathetic smile and replies. "I think that's a great idea."

….

_**Alex's room …Fisher Hospital…**_

After speaking with Alex's doctor Stevie and Nick enter Alex's room.

Seeing Stevie Alex smiles and offers. "I'm sorry Stevie I've been a jerk again haven't I?"

With her eyes still glassy and yet again spilling over with tears she strides forward and accepts his arms.

Kissing her head he looks at Nick and asks. "Can you give us a minute?"

Alex notes the sadness on Nick's face.

…..

"Mate it's alright, we'll be ok. She's here." Alex states.

Shaking his head Nick replies. "No Alex everything isn't ok."

Looking concerned he lifts Stevie's head and brushing some of her tears with his thumb says. "Hey its ok Stevie don't cry."

Reaching up to touch his hand as it holds her face she shakes her head and tries to explain. "Your Mum..."

Drawing a deep breath she's about to continue when he says. "Has she upset you?"

"Alex! Mum had a heart attack." Nick states.

'She's alright isn't she?" Alex asks concern dripping from every word.

Stevie shakes her head and whispers. "She didn't make it Alex."

….

Alex's face screws up as tears fill his eyes.

Stevie hugs him as his sorrow flows.

Torn by the sadness of her husband and listening to Nick trying to control his own she steps back and ushers Nick forward.

While the brother's embrace and their grief entwines she steps from the room into the comforting arms of Tess.

…

_**Back at the Hotel. **_

With Xander asleep in his makeshift cot and Claire nodding off on Stevie's bed, Marcus and Grace are once again thrown together at an emotional time in their friends lives.

"God you wonder what else is going to go wrong for them." Marcus remarks sadly.

"Makes you realize that life is short and you just don't know what's around the corner." Grace states tearfully caught up in the sadness.

Marcus reaches out and pulls her in to hug her.

….

Accepting his arms for a few moments she gathers the courage to ask. "Do you think one day you'll hug me without sadness or grief?"

He gently moves her back and looks deeply into her eyes. "I wanted to do that before Ingrid and you didn't."

She shrugs her shoulders and wipes her face. 'Might have changed my mind."

He smiles and hugs her again.

….


	11. Chapter 11 Memories of Liz Ryan

_**Memories of Elizabeth Ryan….**_

Nick and Marcus help Alex into the wheelchair and Marcus pushes him over to the grave site.

Stevie has fed Xander earlier and has left him back at the house with a sitter.

Alex's nerves are taught and except for the medication he is taking he'd be a mess.

….

Nick is in a worse state and Tess is afraid he'll melt down completely.

Alex had at least mended his bridges with his Mother prior to her death.

Nick had not.

The guilt was gnawing away at him by the minute.

…..

The district had turned out in force not because Liz Ryan was well liked but because her sons were.

Old friends had made the long trip to Kilarney as the boys decided their Mother should be buried here.

Not with Harry but beside him.

….

As the service begins Tess takes the time to scan the crowd and is thrilled and pissed off in equal measure at the gathered crowd.

Jake and Becky Harrison are there and Dave Brewer has made the trip back.

Tess is stunned that not only is Tracy Morrison in amongst the mourner's but Alex's ex-wife Fiona as well.

This can't be good.

….

Tess shifts her footing and leaning over to Stevie cautions.

"Fiona's here."

"Yep and Tracy, Felicity, the other Fiona and a couple of others. Just as well I'm not the jealous kind." Stevie replies.

"Hmmm could be trouble." Tess whispers.

"Only if I choose to rip her heart out publically." Stevie responds through gritted teeth.

….

"Your Mother and Father came." Tess murmurs a few minutes later.

"Yeah bit of a surprise they don't even know Liz." Stevie answers.

"Support." Tess replies.

"Hmmm maybe…." Stevie responds.

"Michelle isn't here." Tess observes.

"No." Stevie concurs.

The two girls quieten down and listen to the remainder of the service.

…..

Nick delivers a eulogy that is sweet, heart-warming and truthful which brings laughter from the gathered crowd.

He doesn't gloss over anything about their Mother or her stubborn and ruthless way of getting what she wanted.

As he finishes he asks everyone to fill in the guest book back at the house and if they have time to also write in the book provided telling a story about Liz.

Whether it's sad, funny, mean or informative they just want a picture of Elizabeth Ryan.

…..

Marcus steps forward and wheels Alex to the grave.

Stevie hands him a red Kilarney rose and he throws it onto the coffin.

His sobs come in great waves of pain and many cry with him not because they'll miss Liz Ryan but simply in sympathy with her son.

Nick doesn't shed a tear or even look like he's about too.

Stevie and Tess exchange glances both knowing it's not a good thing to hold grief too closely as it has a way of exploding in your face some time down the track.

…..

_**Half an hour later back at the house….**_

Everyone sadly stands quietly chatting for the first fifteen minutes or so and then gradually the mood lifts as always happens after a funeral.

Old friendships are renewed and stories are told.

Alex graciously receives condolences from an array of ex -girlfriends and Stevie quietly holds her tongue.

As Fiona approaches, Alex whispers. "I know you don't like her but please don't do or say anything that will tarnish Mum's day Stevie."

….

'Hello Stevie." Fiona says.

"Fiona." Stevie answers.

Leaning down Fiona kisses Alex's cheek and says. "I'm sorry."

Stevie wants to rip her head off.

How dare she kiss him after all she did to him?

Alex smiles at Fiona and replies. "Thank you Fiona and thank you for coming it took a lot of guts to turn up here."

….

Fiona smiles at him and offers. "I'll never forgive myself for how I treated you Alex . Your Mother was lovely to me and she thought I'd give her gorgeous grandchildren and I'm sorry I disappointed her."

Alex smiles and trying to be nice offers. "We're both responsible for a lot of pain and hurt Fiona. I'm sorry too."

Stevie lets out a sigh that smacks of distain and disgust. "Oh spare me!"

"Stevie!" Alex warns.

…..

Stevie shakes her head and storms off.

"Doesn't look like she's brought you anymore happiness than I did. This isn't good." Fiona says touching the wheel chair.

"This wasn't her fault a bough came down on me a few weeks back. I'll be up and about again soon." He replies.

She nods and asks. "So what have you been up too?"

"I've been overseas again and haven't been back long. What about yourself?" He asks wishing she'd go away but trying to be polite.

…

"So are you with her or not?" Fiona asks.

Alex smiles and replies. "Stevie? She's my wife Fiona."

"Oh so there was an affair?" Fiona states.

Alex inhales and replies. 'No there was no affair Fiona just one kiss after Sandra's confession but that was all." He answers.

"You expect me to believe that?" She asks frowning at him.

"I don't care what you think or expect Fiona it's the truth I have no reason to lie to you now." He answers more than a little annoyed.

….

Stevie arrives back and places Xander into Alex's lap.

Fiona looks at the baby then to Stevie.

The baby grizzles wanting to be fed and Alex tries to calm him.

Stevie moves forward and with her face close to Fiona's spits her words. "I have no idea why in the hell you're here. Alex asked me not to say anything to you out of respect for his Mother."

Fiona smirks at her and states. "Liz hated you."

….

Stevie smiles and in a voice laced with pride and revenge replies. "Yes she did and I hated her almost as much as I hate you. The baby in Alex's arms is ours and just before his Grandmother died she opened a bank account for him with an initial deposit of one hundred thousand dollars. Now Liz wasn't one of my favourite people but just for Alex I will refrain from grabbing you by the hair and dragging your lying, pitiful arse to the boundary gate. Don't you ever set foot on this property ever again, I'm Mrs Alex Ryan now and I intend on remaining his wife until death us do part and I also plan on giving him half a dozen children. You're welcome to stay for a cup of tea but if you so much as touch his wheelchair I will gladly rip your head clean of your shoulders. Do you understand?"

…..

Fiona is speechless.

Alex bites his lip.

Stevie picks up the baby, kisses Alex and says. "If you need anything Cowboy, call Tess I'm just going to feed your son."

"Stevie!" Alex calls after her.

She stops and turns back.

"I'll miss you." He offers.

'Course ya will." She replies and walks towards the house.

Alex tries not to smirk as he asks. "So Fiona what have you been up to?"

…..

Tess is standing talking to Becky and Jake Harrison.

"Oh it's so good to see you both again. Thank you so much for coming." Tess says.

"It's good to be back Tess. We've always said we'd come back but with the children and the farm it just never happened. I'm sorry we missed Harry's funeral, by the time we heard about his death he was already buried." Jake offers.

"Yeah it was all very messy. We were in Argentina and never made it back either." Tess replies.

….

"Where's Jodi?" Becky asks.

Tess looks shocked.

"Jodi passed away in a car explosion last year." Tess remarks.

"Oh god." Becky exclaims as tears flow down her cheeks.

"We never heard that Tess. We knew about Claire." Jake states sounding shocked.

"Yes we received the card and flowers thank you." Tess remarks then asks. "Can you excuse me for a moment I'll be back?"

"Yes of course." Jake replies as he pulls Becky in to hug her.

…

"Dave what are you doing?" Tess asks.

"Eating mostly, why?" Dave replies grinning at her.

"Can you go and rescue Alex please?" Tess enquires.

Placing a piece of chicken in his mouth Dave follows Tess's gaze. "Oh shit! Yeah onto it Tess."

Dave grabs a bowl of chips and heads over to Alex and Fiona.

…..


	12. Chapter 12 In her wake

_**Kilarney….. The wake..**_

Marcus and Grace are standing with Patrick, Taylor and Kate.

"Who's Alex talking too?" Marcus asks.

"Fiona Ryan." Kate replies.

Marcus swings around and replies. "Back in a minute."

…

Alex sees Marcus walking towards him and Dave coming from the other side of the garden.

Cavalry to the rescue he thinks to himself.

"Alex do you need a beer?" Marcus asks.

Alex grins and replies. "I'm on enough drugs to drop a horse Marcus I don't think alcohol would be a good idea."

"Chip?" Dave asks arriving on the scene.

….

"Dave how are you?" Fiona smiles at him.

"I'm good thanks Fiona you look well." Dave replies.

"I am it's lovely to see you again." She says smiling at him.

"Marcus this is Fiona my ex -wife. Fiona my brother Marcus." Alex offers.

….

"Brother?" Fiona questions.

"Long story and no time for it now." Alex replies.

"Arhh so you're the bitch." Marcus comments as if he'd just stated she was beautiful.

'Excuse me?" Fiona retorts.

"Oh sorry did I say that out loud." Marcus offers smirking at her.

…

"I think I should get going." Fiona says looking back at Alex.

"Yes that would be a good idea, his new wife is a stunner and makes you look just plain." Marcus remarks.

"Marcus!" Alex growls.

"Hey you're the one always telling me to speak the truth." Marcus says raising an eyebrow.

….

"Come on I'll walk you out Fiona." Dave suggests.

"Good idea Dave." Alex concurs.

Placing his hand on the small of her back Dave ushers Fiona away from Alex and Marcus.

"What in the hell was that?" Alex grumbles.

"Your ex-wife apparently" Marcus quips.

…..

"You were rude Marcus." Alex states.

"Couldn't give a rats arse Alex my loyalty is with Stevie and you shouldn't have even allowed that thing anywhere near her or you or this property." Marcus states.

Alex grins at him and quips. "Remind me never to cross you."

Marcus smiles and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair says. "The air is putrid here come and breath the fresh air over there with your friends."

….

Dave and Fiona are in the middle of the crowd when Nick calls for them to stop.

Both turn to face him.

"Should have known you'd be friendly with the enemy Brewer." Nick remarks loudly.

Dave smirks and replies. " Just giving her a safe passage out of here Nick."

Looking at Fiona Nick snarls."How dare you show your face on this property."

...

Those gathered stop talking and move closer to hear what's being said.

"I only came to pay my respects Nick." Fiona replies.

"Respect." He scoffs. " You don't know the meaning of the word."

"I think I should leave." Fiona remarks making to move away.

...

"Why? You've already damaged this property and my brothers reputation." Nick snaps.

"He's a big boy Nick and quite capable of looking after himself." Fiona retaliates.

"You're a bitch and you used him." Nick retorts.

"Used him! What about me. I innocently thought he loved me." Fiona snarls.

A short distance away Dave, Alex , Patrick Grace and Kate have noticed the crowd have moved into a tighter bunch.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Grace remarks.

...

"Pffftt you innocent! Hardly !You used the fact he was devastated thinking I was dead. Harry wished it was him that was dead instead of me! He knew that and when he told you that you used it against him. What kind of a person does that." Nick yells at her.

"He needed me and I needed him." She yells back.

"You knew Stevie was in love with him and yet you came between them. You were engaged to someone three weeks before you met Alex and were obviously on the rebound. Then you faked the pregnancy. He was genuinely shattered by that, he desperately wanted to be a Father and you played on that and hurt him deliberately. You're a heartless bitch. "Nick snarls.

"He chose me not her Nick ."Fiona snarls back at him.

...

"Don't give me that Fiona if you'd backed off he would have realized he was in love with her himself but he didn't think she wanted him like that so he tried to move on. You knew that, you could have stepped aside and stopped all the pain and heartache but you were too selfish for that. Then to add insult to injury you took half his share of the farm. After all of the pain you inflicted on him and all of your lies he kept trying to make the marriage work and you let him. It doesn't matter what you say Fiona I know you're a bitch." Nick says in a cold even voice.

"I came to pay my respects to your Mother Nick that's all. She liked me and I liked her." Fiona shoots back at him reminding him why they're there.

"I loved my Mother but the plain simple truth is she was a manipulative bitch so that explains why the two of you got along so well. Get off this property and don't ever show your face around here again." Nick growls.

The gathered crowd collectively gasp at Nick's words.

"Nick!" Alex calls from nearby.

Nick looks at his Brother, shakes his head and storms off.

...

Dave quickly ushers Fiona out to her car and returns to the main group.

"Where's Nick?" He asks.

"Leave it Dave. I've just taken Alex over there to talk to him." Marcus answers.

Dave nods deciding he'll have words with Nick when Alex has finished with him.

...

**_Kilarney the post and rail fence.._**

Nick leans on the fence and doesn't even glance sideways when Marcus pushes Alex beside him.

Marcus squeezes Alex's shoulder then moves off.

"What was that?" Alex asks.

"She deserved it!" Nick states.

Alex grins and replies. " I'm sure she did but not from you mate."

...

Nick turns to look at him and replies. " If I was a woman I would have hit her smug face."

Alex almost laughs and replies. " I warned Stevie off I should have warned you as well."

"Why did you warn her off Fiona deserves a smack in the mouth." Nick retorts.

"Out of respect for Mum." Alex replies softly.

Nick turns back to the fence without further comment.

...

"What's really going on Nick you're not normally aggressive like this?" Alex asks.

"Nothing." Nick replies too quickly.

"Nick its me you're talking too . Come on spill!" Alex pushes.

"I was fighting with her Alex I never got to fix what was wrong." Nick offers.

...

"Nick we fought with her and the old man our entire lives. Fighting or not that's just what our relationships were with them." Alex suggests.

"I hate fighting." Nick offers as he sniffs.

Reaching up Alex places his hand on his brothers back and says. " I know mate and its an ironic twist that I was the one talking to her and you weren't ,it was generally the other way around. Don't beat yourself up about it Nick she knew you loved her and that's all that matters."

Again Nick sniffs and Alex rubs his back.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Stevie asks.

"Good timing Cowgirl Nick needs a hug." Alex replies.

Stevie touches Nicks arm and he turns into her and she remarks " Heard the whole town knows my business now."

Nick hugs her tightly but doesn't reply.

"Thanks for defending me Nick." She whispers.

He hugs tighter.

...

Tess rolls up and sliding her arms around Alex's neck from behind asks . " Are we swapping husbands?"

Stevie and Nick move apart and Stevie quips. "I love him but not like that he's all yours."

Stepping over to Alex Stevie hands him tablets and a small bottle of water.

"More drugs." He whines.

"Don't be a baby they're pain killers and antibiotics, without them you're screwed." Stevie chuckles.

...

"Jake and Becky are waiting to talk to the two of you." Tess tells the boys.

"Your old workers?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah they run a horse stud further south." Tess replies.

"Oh and Alex Auntie Mabel is waiting to meet Stevie." Tess adds.

"Who is Aunty Mabel?" Stevie asks.

"Mums aunt she's alright. I think you'll like her." Alex replies then asks. " Where's the little guy?"

"Asleep." She answers.

"That's all he does sleep and eat." Alex quips.

"And poop he does and awful lot of that." Stevie chuckles.

Nick wipes his eyes with the tissue Tess handed him and the four move back over to re-join the group.

...

'You ok now Nick." Tess asks.

"Not quite but I will be." He replies as he lifts his arm around her shoulder.

"Nick I think we're bogged." Stevie calls from behind them.

Turning back Nick grins and says . " I could get the ute and the winch might be fun to watch."

Alex smiles at him and remarks ." Don't be a smart arse she's in a weakened state or she'd have me out of here easily.

"Yeah what he said." Stevie chuckles as the three help push and pull the wheelchair onto firmer ground.

...

"Jake has a proposition for the two of you." Tess offers.

'What a business proposition?" Nick asks.

'Yeah something about breeding horses." Tess replies.

"Sounds good." Stevie remarks.

"Let's get him walking again first before we take on anything new Ok?" Nick states.

"Ok." Stevie agrees.

...


	13. Chapter 13 A little touch of normal

_**Kilarney..One week later….**_

Stevie has been up since daybreak nervously flitting around making sure everything is as it should be.

Alex has been home for awhile and she is relieved to have him here, it's also brought it's own problems.

They set him up in the living room as it's impossible for him to climb the stairs.

The downstairs bathroom door wasn't quite wide enough for his wheel chair so he's had bed washes each morning and afternoon.

Nick brought in a builder and they've widened the door so wheelchair access is possible.

…..

Together with the nurse and Marcus's help they've transferred him into a shower chair.

Stevie is finally giving him a shower.

He's dosed up on pain killers as movement still aggravates his injuries.

"So how did you sleep?" She asks.

"Not bad I suppose." He replies.

…..

"I'm helping Marcus for an hour or so today." She offers as she soaps his back.

He doesn't answer and she assumes it's because he's in pain.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

Surprised she moves back and with soapy hands holds his face and kisses him.

Moving back she smiles at him.

…..

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." He states.

She looks puzzled.

Grinning he nods towards his lap.

"Oh!" She exclaims.

He laughs and pulls her back for another kiss.

….

"Behave Alex I'm still out of action remember." She chuckles.

"Yeah but I'm not." He quips.

"That had better not happen with your nurse or I'll be investing in frozen spoons and it won't be pleasant." She growls playfully.

From outside the door Marcus calls. "Everything ok in there?"

"Everything's great Marcus! Thanks for asking!" Alex calls back.

Stevie flicks him and they both laugh quietly.

…

Giving him another kiss she begins to apply shave cream and pushes. "Come on we need to get you shaved."

"Will you do it in the nude?" He asks with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Alex! Not today ok?" She answers looking concerned.

His eyes take in her face and he can see the worry and concern there.

...

She's helping Marcus for a few hours and he knows she's worried about leaving the baby.

He teases and jokes around with her a little more trying to take her mind of their son.

"Ok but tomorrow you shower with me ok?" He questions.

With the tiniest of smiles she nods.

...

He holds her gaze and offers." He'll be fine Cowgirl and I'll ring as soon as he wakes up ok?"

"Yeah I know." She replies .

Pulling her forehead onto his own and with his hand behind her neck he says ." I'll guard him with my life."

Kissing her forehead he laughs at the shave cream he leaves there and points at her.

Wiping her head she laughs too.

….

She busies herself emptying his catheter bag and he grumbles. "The sooner I can stand to pee the happier I'll be."

"You're a poet!" She teases.

He shakes his head at her.

….

"Nick organized this other type so we can strap it to your leg. No one will be able to see it." Stevie tells him discussing the catheter bag.

"I only show it to you these days anyway Stevie." He says.

She looks at him frowning then realises what he's talking about.

….

"The catheter bag Alex!"

"Oh I thought you meant my.."

"No! You're certainly on the mend aren't you?"

He laughs.

Shaking her head she muses. "Strapping it too your leg! You're a dreamer Ryan."

He smiles as she reapplies some of the shaving cream to his face and hands him his razor.

….

_**Drovers Run...**_

Nick, Kate, Taylor and Grace are down at the shearing shed getting ready to crutch the mob.

"This is going to take forever with just the four of us!" Taylor states.

Nick smiles.

"Morning!" Riley calls as he walks in followed by Patrick and Nat.

"Morning! Right on time guys. Thanks for this."Nick replies.

The girls are thrilled with not only the added help but company as well.

...

"Marcus needs us just after lunch so let's get into it and see how much we can accomplish by then. " Riley replies moving over to one of the stands.

"Welcome aboard Toy Boy!" Grace remarks.

Riley grins at her and quips." Ya boyfriend thought you'd like some help. He doesn't want you worn out for tonight."

"He's not my boyfriend." Grace replies.

Riley raises an eyebrow and teases ."No? How do you know who I meant then?"

Poking her tongue out at him she starts her machine and yells. "More work and less talk and we'll remain friends Toy Boy."

He laughs .

...

_**Drover's Run..The house...**_

"Moira what else do we need to do?" Tess asks as she arrives back downstairs.

"Kettles boiled so I think it's time for a cuppa!" Moira replies.

" Oh righto and then I'll take the smoko down." Tess replies grabbing two cups as Moira places the teapot on the table.

...

Sitting down Moira states." Nick seems happier this week."

" Yeah he is. Spending time with Alex helped." Tess replies.

Moira nods.

" You knew didn't you?" Tess asks.

Moira looks at her.

...

" About Liz I mean." Tess ads.

Moira looks at her cup and replies. " I thought it was Alex, I got it wrong."

Reaching over Tess places her hand on Moira's and says."Liz wasn't my favourite person but if it had to be a Ryan I'm glad it wasn't Alex or Nick."

Moira gives her a small smile and replies." I know but if I'd been able to say something she might have gone to the doctors."

" It wasn't your fault Moira." Tess says softly.

"That's what Kate said but if Nick and Alex find out I don't know if they'd be so forgiving." Moira replies.

" Moira we found Nick and you found Stevie when she was having Xander and if it hadn't been for you.." Tess offers her voice waivering.

" Alex and Nick won't hold it against you Moira ." Tess continues.

" Please don't tell them Tess." Moira asks.

Tess smiles and shakes her head. "My lips are sealed."

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Emma Bledhill quietly moves from the living room and enters the kitchen.

Rhonda looks up and smiling says." Good timing the kettles boiled and a fresh batch of scones are on the table. How's Alex?"

"Exhausted and sound asleep. Xander is still asleep as well." Emma replies.

"That's good Stevie and Marcus will be in soon so she'll be relieved." Rhonda replies.

"He's working very hard to get his mobility back." Emma remarks.

" Hmm Nicks keen to have him up and about too." Rhonda comments.

Emma smiles and offers." Alex told me a little about Nick's accident . They haven't had much luck have they."

"Emma!" Alex calls.

" I thought he'd sleep longer than that!" Emma states as she rises.

" Stevie's due back he'll want to get up to have morning tea with her." Rhonda suggests.

Emma smiles and asks." Would you give me a hand Rhonda please?"

...

_**Kilarney...The cattle yards.**_

"Must be smoko I'm starving!" Dave announces.

Stevie chuckles and asks ." How can you tell Dave you're always hungry?"

Marcus laughs and says ." I thought it was just me that thought that."

Wiping his hands Dave looks at Stevie and announces ." Come on the Big Fella will be having withdrawals he hasn't seen you for hours."

Stevie grins and replies. " You know Rhonda's baking scones don't you?"

" Maybe !" Dave grins.

...

" He's gunna eat us out of house and home Stevie!" Marcus teases.

" That's ok Marcus he makes Alex happy so he can stay as long as he likes." Stevie answers as they walk back towards the house.

" Might find my self a new girlfriend if I hang around long enough." Dave remarks cheekily.

" Emma's single is she?" Stevie asks.

"What makes you think I've got my eye on her?" Dave asks sounding surprised.

" What aside from the fact that you drool every time she walks into the room gee Dave I don't know?" Stevie replies.

Marcus laughs loudly .

Dave smirks and retorts ." I'm not that obvious am I?"

" Yes !" The other two reply in unison and then they all laugh.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen..**_

Stevie, Dave and Marcus are laughing and making lots of noise as they walk into the kitchen.

"Hey you were supposed to be sad because you're missing me!" Alex calls across the room.

Stevie smiles broadly at him and tossing her hat onto the chair quips." How could I not miss you."

...

Bending over she cups his face and kisses him." How's our boy?"

" Just staring to make a bit of noise. He must know it's smoko!" Alex remarks.

Stevie walks into the living room and returns with the baby.

" Have they behaved themselves for you Emma?" Stevie asks.

" Well the little one slept the entire time you've been gone and the big one worked hard with his therapy then had a snooze and demanded to be brought out here to wait for you." Emma replies smiling at Stevie.

...

As Stevie sits beside Alex he touches his sons head.

Stevie leans over so he can look at him.

"He's starting to fill out isn't he?" Alex says.

" Yeah ." Stevie remarks as she lifts the baby to kiss him.

...

" We've got visitors coming for dinner tonight Cowgirl." Alex tells her.

"Who?" She asks.

"Not tellin' it's a secret." He replies.

She grins and says ." Tess and Nick?"

" Yep they'll be here too." He says grinning at her.

" Alex!" She says sounding annoyed.

" You can get as cross as you like Stevie but I'm not telling you need to be ready by four and they're staying the night." He tells her.

Xander begins to grizzle and as she lifts her top to feed him she wonders who in the hell is coming and why they're staying the night.

...


	14. Chapter 14 Triple treat

_**Kilarney ….Upstairs...**_

Stevie rushes around after her shower getting dressed and feeding the baby.

She wishes Alex hadn't organized the dinner for tonight as she's exhausted.

Working with Marcus and Dave had been a lot of fun but when Riley, Nat and Patrick got caught up over at Drover's, Stevie had volunteered to help until they arrived back.

She never expected it to be two in the afternoon.

…

Back downstairs Alex is awake after a long and much needed afternoon nap and as Stevie arrives downstairs he showers her in compliments about how she smells and looks.

Despite her tiredness she rallies as he always makes her feel like nothing is impossible.

He can see she's tired but he still thinks she looks amazing.

…

"Come on Cowgirl lets have a cuppa out on the veranda I miss the fresh air." He suggests.

And so it is with the two of them quietly sitting reflecting on the day when a car pulls up at the end of the path.

"P platter ! Must be one of Emma's friends." Alex remarks.

His eyes twinkle with mischief and he rests his hand near his mouth trying to disguise his grin.

"No Emma's in her mid-twenties Alex her friends' wouldn't be on probationary licence." Stevie states.

As the occupants move out of the car Alex smiles broadly as Stevie takes the steps and runs towards their visitors.

…

_**Drover's Run...**_

Tess and Nick are the about to leave for Kilarney when Nick says . " Visitors Tess."

Moving out of the back of the car where she has been securing Claire into her car seat, Tess smiles and answers." It's Regan Nick what a lovely surprise. Can you ring Alex and tell him we're bringing an extra for dinner? Stevie will be rapt."

Reaching into the car Nick grabs his phone and dials Kilarney while Tess runs to greet her cousin.

...

**_Kilarney... In the kitchen.._**

Dave is helping himself to some cheese from the fridge while Emma sits at the bench having a cup of tea.

"So what do you do on your days off?" Dave asks.

" Not a lot I don't really know the area very well." Emma replies.

"When's ya next day off? "He asks.

" Tomorrow." Emma replies.

...

"I could show you around if you'd like then maybe have a nice dinner at the pub." Dave offers giving her his best smile.

She gives him a mischievous grin and asks." Am I allowed to fraternise with the bosses mate?"

"Well I'm an excellent fraterniser and Stevie is home with him tomorrow and neither will even notice I'm missing." He answers.

"I thought you were his best friend it's a bit sad if you go AWOL and you're not missed." She challenges.

"I'll leave him a photo, in case he misses me." Dave quips popping another piece of cheese into his mouth.

She laughs.

...

Dave looks up when Rose walks in and holds the door open as Ben wheels Alex through.

" Hi Dave!" Rose calls.

"G'day Rose how are you?" Dave replies.

"I'm great! Benny and I thought we'd surprise Mum so I drove him up." Rose exclaims grinning from ear to ear.

"You drove! You can't be that old!" Dave teases.

" Yes I am and they'll be no stopping me now I can come home when ever I like." Rose states happily.

Alex grins looking at Stevie .

...

Her eyes shining just a little more than normal with the appearance of her daughter and cousin.

Stevie has her arms wrapped around Ben's waist as she introduces him first to Dave and then to Emma.

"Gee and here I was thinking the only beautiful woman on Kilarney was my cousin. Pleased to meet you Emma ."Ben says grinning broadly.

Emma smiles and replies. " Pleased to meet you too Ben."

...

" I'm free for the next couple of days Emma if you'd like to go out for dinner with me!" Ben offers.

"Ease up mate you've just walked in the door ." Alex chastises.

Emma laughs and replies. " Sorry Ben I've got a date already for tomorrow and tomorrow night."

"How'd you manage that you haven't been anywhere to meet anyone?"Alex exclaims.

...

"Alex that's none of your business." Stevie growls.

Emma laughs and says . " It's ok Stevie it's not a secret, Dave offered to take me sightseeing and then out for dinner on my day off."

"Did he now?" Stevie grins with her hands folded across her chest.

"Its the least I could do Stevie ."Dave offers sheepishly.

"Right." Stevie chuckles before being interrupted by all the noise coming in the back door.

...

Kate, Taylor and Grace arrive with Marcus right behind them.

Introductions are done and Kate and Dave stand chatting about some items that Kate has of Dave's in storage that he's after.

Quietly he asks ." Are you ok with me being here Kate because I can make myself scarce if you are?"

She smiles and replies." I'm a big girl now Dave and you're not the only man I'll ever love. We had fun while it lasted but I'm moving on."

He leans over and kisses her.

The room stops.

...

Kate grins as Dave holds his hands up and says ." It's just a friendly kiss."

Everyone starts talking again and Kate hugs his waist.

"Hello Dave." Regan says.

" Regan!" Dave exclaims clearly shocked by her appearance as he moves towards her.

"Long time no see." She offers.

" Yeah it is . What are you doing here?" He replies.

With a huge smile on her face she turns back towards the door and as she does states." I've brought an old friend to visit!"

Everyone is pleasantly surprised as Tess walks in arm and arm with...


	15. Chapter 15 Back where she belongs

_**Kilarney….**_

"Oh my god Jodi!" Stevie calls.

Kate rushes towards Jodi as well.

Tess grins at her friends as they welcome her sister back into the fold.

"Easy to see what you've been up to since we last saw you." Stevie remarks.

…..

Jodi rubs her swollen belly and grinning replies. "Yeah and I heard you've been busy too."

Stevie laughs.

Jodi whispers. "I'm so happy everything fell into place for you Stevie.'

Stevie hugs her tighter but doesn't comment.

…..

"He's gorgeous Jodi wait until you meet him." Kate gushes.

"I'm sure he is and I can't wait, Regan's told me all about the happenings here and on Drover's Run." Jodi replies.

Stepping back Jodi makes her way through the room and the rest of their friends and family.

….

Reaching Nick she says. "I'm sorry about your Mum Nick."

"Thanks Jodi. It so good to see you it's been a long time." Nick replies.

"Almost three years since I've seen you, two for the others. Jodi answers.

"Where's Matt?" Nick asks.

"He'll be here in a few days." Jodi replies.

"So you're back for good." Alex asks from nearby.

…..

Stepping back she looks down at him and remarks. "Yeah we are .You're like a cat with nine lives Alex. I'm so glad you're ok."

Smiling at her he replies. "Thanks Jodes, I have to stick around to help Nick build the Ryan Empire."

She laughs and leaning down kisses his cheek and whispers." I know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead but let's hope your offspring are like you and Nick and nothing like Liz or Harry."

….

With her hand on his face she looks deeply into his eyes.

He smiles at her and reaches his arms around her neck.

She hugs him back.

"It's so good to see your beautiful face again Jodes." He remarks.

…

Standing up she looks at him and asks. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah always have." He replies winking at her.

Looking at Nick then back to Alex she says." You Ryan's are bloody hopeless. I had crushes on both of you at one point or other and now I find out you thought I was beautiful."

….

"You had a crush on me?" Nick asks.

"Yeah and I had a heart to heart with Dave trying to work out how to get your attention." Jodi replies.

"Well it didn't work because I never got any signals." Nick answers.

"Well he told me to get naked and the embarrassment factor kicked in. Couldn't go through with it." Jodi chuckles.

…

"Dave!" Tess chastises.

Dave grins.

"That would have worked for me!" Alex quips.

"Alex!" Stevie growls playfully.

He laughs and the others do too.

….

_**Kilarney's living room…two hours later.**_

After a brilliant meal everyone retires to the living room.

The conversation runs quickly as everyone catches up on what's been happening.

As she normally has dinner with Stevie and Alex Emma has joined them.

Dave is more than a little uncomfortable as Regan sends out signals that she is still interested in him.

After living with him for a long time Kate knows him very well and finds it amusing watching him squirm aware he'd asked Emma out.

…..

Dave walks out to the kitchen and asks if anyone needs a beer while he's there.

Several reply in the positive.

Kate follows him out announcing." I'll give you a hand Dave."

…..

_**Kilarney's kitchen...**_

"Are you alright?" Kate asks.

"Yep." He answers grabbing beer from the fridge.

"Dave?" Kate says softly.

…

Turning he looks at her and shakes his head.

Placing her hand on his arm she says. "Can I help?"

He looks at her and reaching out touches her face and asks. "Are you sure we're over?"

….

He watches as a small smile arrives on her lips. "Dave we escaped with our friendship intact let's not go back or we may not be so lucky next time."

He pulls her in and hugs her and replies. "You're right Kate but you and I was a good fit don't you think?"

"We were a comfortable fit Dave I want passion not just a friend." She says softly.

"Never had any complaints before." He says and she can tell he's smiling.

"I'm not complaining either but I want more and you deserve to find the right person too." Kate remarks.

…..

Hearing the kitchen door they part.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Jodi asks.

"No we were just talking." Kate replies.

Dave excuses himself and taking the beers returns into the living room.

…

Jodi watches Dave go then looking at Kate asks. "I thought you were over?"

"Yes we are." Kate replies.

"Well what was that?" Jodi asks.

"We're just friends Jodi." Kate replies.

…..

"Regan sounds like she's keen to start something with him but the way he looks at you Kate." Jodi suggests.

Kate nods and replies." She'll have to get in line, Emma likes him too. He asked me if I was sure we are over and I told him I'm moving on."

"Are you dating anyone?" Jodi asks.

Kate grins and replies. "No."

…..

Jodi smirks and exclaims. "You are! Who?"

"Gee being on the run and impending Motherhood hasn't changed your lust for gossip has it?" Kate exclaims.

Jodi grins and replies. "I've missed you Squirt."

Kate hugs her friend and replies. "I've missed you too Stretch."

…..

"We need to have a pamper night!"

"With lots of chips and chocolate."

"Totally gross."

"Truly disgusting."

….

"So who are you seeing?"

"When is Matt back?"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No not yet."

"Does Dave know?"

"No and you're not going to tell him."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"Who Dave? Old news Stretch been there and done that."

Jodi gives Kate a playful push.

Laughter fills the room.


	16. Chapter 16 I hope you're happy

_**Kilarney... The living room….**_

By the time Kate and Jodi return to the living room Stevie is sitting feeding Xander.

Jodi rushes over and plonks down beside her and rubs the babies head.

'Oh my god Stevie he is so cute." Jodi gushes.

Stevie is about to answer when Jodi exclaims." Your boobs are enormous!"

Stevie face glows and she frowns. "Jodi!"

Jodi chuckles and offers. "Sorry."

…..

"Yep and I thought you couldn't improve on perfection but apparently you can." Alex adds into the conversation.

Even though Stevie laughs her face reddens further as she chastises. "Over share Cowboy."

"Yeah?" He questions grinning at her.

"Yeah!" She replies.

He runs his hand over her hair and down her face. "Sorry."

"You will be." She grins back at him.

…..

"I thought Riley was joining us tonight?" Nick states.

"Yeah he'll be here soon, he volunteered to help the local scout group with knots and survival shelters." Kate offers.

Everyone is impressed that he'd take the time to help out like that.

Jodi looks straight at Kate and grins.

Kate tries to ignore her and changes subjects to Rose and Ben.

…

"So Rose if you're here for a few days are you going to help out or just laze around?" Kate asks grinning at Rose.

"Well I kind of thought I'd do a little of both." Rose replies.

"Kate if you need a worker then I'm your man." Ben offers smiling at her.

With Ben sitting beside her Kate grins up at him and replies. "I work on Drover's Ben you're on Kilarney."

"I can drive over to you if you'd like." He grins back at her.

Stevie and Alex exchange glances.

Dave looks less than impressed as Ben proceeds to flirt with Kate and she returns the gesture.

….

When Ben stands and walks to the kitchen to grab a few more beers Dave who has been sitting on the floor positions himself beside Kate.

Riley arrives with Ben carrying beers.

Stevie has finished feeding Xander and hands him to Jodi who is desperately waiting to hold him.

Jodi kisses the little boys cheek and then rubs it against her own and sighing says. "Thank goodness your Father finally opened his eyes little man or you may never have arrived."

Alex frowns and looking at Jodi asks. "You knew? Did she tell you too?"

…..

Jodi grins at him and replies. "Alex this is me you're talking too. I think the entire district knew."

"Only Tess and Regan knew Alex everyone else guessed." Stevie reassures him.

"You were an idiot Alex choosing Fiona over Stevie." Jodi offers looking at Xander.

"Thanks." Alex grumbles.

….

Jodi looks at him and says. "Stevie is the reason I went into hiding with Matt. I was heartbroken because he said I couldn't go with him. We had a heart to heart and I realized how she must have felt when she couldn't be with you. ."

Alex looks embarrassed, guilty and uncomfortable.

Stevie tries to gain eye contact with Jodi to stop her but she continues.

Jodi holds the baby on her lap with one arm and with the other she touches her chest and says. "I felt like my heart was shrivelling up with the thought of not being with him. She cried when I asked her if that's how she felt when she lost you. She couldn't answer properly."

…

Unlocking the brakes on the chair Alex wheels himself from the room.

The air is thick with innuendo.

"Bad timing Jodes." Tess remarks.

Looking up from the baby Jodi asks. "What about?"

…

Jodi watches as Stevie rises and moves in the direction Alex went.

"Think about what you've just said and what they've just been through." Nick states sounding pissed off.

The pretty smile on Jodi's face disappears as realization finds her.

Standing she hands the baby to Rose and follows Stevie out the door.

….

_**Kilarney's kitchen…**_

"Alex! She didn't mean anything by that, she wasn't trying to hurt you." Stevie ventures as she walks into the room.

With his back to her he replies." Didn't sound that way to me!"

She moves in front of him and inhales deeply. "Alex please don't?"

He wipes at his eyes as his face contorts.

…

In a flash she has her arms around his neck and she whispers. 'It's all in the past Cowboy please don't cry I can't bear to see your sadness."

The door whooshes open and Jodi charges in. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I'm so happy you're together and that you have the baby and you're happy. Please I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Stevie straightens up and wipes her cheeks.

Alex doesn't move.

"Stevie? Alex? I'm so sorry." Jodi pushes her voice soft and sad.

…

Stevie looks at Alex and back to Jodi.

"It's ok Jodi we understand it's just all a bit raw at the moment." Stevie offers.

Jodi's eyes brim with tears at the sight of Stevie's.

Shaking her head Jodi offers. "I'm sorry Stevie really I am , I didn't think. Alex?"

Stevie nods unable to speak further.

….

Alex turns the chair to face Jodi.

Jodi's face crumbles when she sees his tears. "Alex I'm so sorry."

"Are you? "Alex snarls.

"Alex no!" Stevie cautions.

"Do you have any idea what we've had to deal with to get where we are today. No you don't! It's always been easy for you Jodi. You haven't got the foggiest idea what it's like to have your heart broken. I mean really broken, none of you do. I loved Claire and lost her. Stevie endured a teenage pregnancy and had to give Rose up then she had to deal with a failed marriage. I married the wrong person too and put Stevie through hell in the process. I laid in the morgue Jodi they thought I was dead. Stevie thought I was dead. She had the baby alone and now I'm stuck in this god damn wheel chair for god only knows how long." He yells as he slams his fists onto the arms of the chair.

…..

Both women jump at the anger and loudness in his voice.

Jodi turns and runs outside.

Nick, Tess and Marcus enter the kitchen.

"What in the hell is going on?" Nick questions.

…

"Where's Jodi?" Tess asks.

"This way Tess." Stevie replies walking towards the door.

Looking back at Alex Stevie snarls. "I hope you're proud of yourself Alex yelling at a pregnant woman. You're a bloody hero aren't you?"

Tess gives him a filthy look then follows Stevie outside.

Alex still looks angry.

But also guilty.

Shaking his head he puts his hands over his face.

...


	17. Chapter 17 A kiss between friends

_**Kilarney…Early in the morning.**_

"Emma! I want pain killers." Alex yells.

His nurse scurries around gathering all that he needs and attends to him.

He neither offers thanks or conversation.

Emma is a little unnerved by the change in him.

She's been here for a fortnight and he's been the complete opposite of today.

….

"I don't know what you have to do but I want this bloody catheter out now." He growls.

"I can't take it out you need to attend the doctors for that. Plus I think you'll find everything hasn't healed properly yet." Emma offers.

"Everything works I've been peeing for days and I want it out now." He snaps.

"I'll see if I can get you into see your doctor tomorrow." She suggests.

"Today!" He growls.

"It's my day off Alex." Emma replies.

"I don't care. I want it gone today." He reiterates.

She nods her head and moves from the room.

…

Stevie arrives downstairs and walks into the kitchen as Emma is desperately trying to get an appointment for Alex.

"What's going on?" She asks.

Emma looks at her and replies. "Alex wants the catheter out and he's demanding it be done today."

Stevie frowns and asks. "Is he ready to have it out?"

"It all looks good and he said he's voiding normally but he's insisting. I can take it out but I'd prefer he went to the doctor to make sure everything is alright before they remove it." Emma replies.

…

'Did you get an appointment?" Stevie asks.

"They're going to ring back." Emma replies.

"I'll deal with him Emma it's your day off. If he yells ignore him." Stevie suggests.

"I've never seen him like this he's always so happy and pleasant." Emma offers.

Stevie looks at her and with half a grin replies. ' We had words last night and we're not really on speaking terms at the moment this is how he deals with things when he's worried."

Emma nods and says. "I thought it was because he was in a lot of pain."

"Oh he's in pain alright but drugs won't fix this." Stevie retorts.

Emma nods and moves off to get ready for her day out with Dave.

…

_**Drover's Run… …The Kitchen….**_

Jodi, Grace, Regan and Tess are sitting at the table sharing a pot of tea.

"How are you this morning Jodi?" Grace asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Jodi replies. "I didn't sleep very well."

"Sometimes you need to let what men say just go straight over your head." Grace offers running her hand above her head and backwards.

Jodi looks teary and gives a small smile and nods.

"I don't understand why you didn't have a go at him Jodi. You've never been a shrinking violet before!" Tess remarks.

….

Jodi looks unsettled and replies. "Part of what he said was true Tess. "

"Doesn't change the fact he was out of line Jodi." Grace pushes.

Jodi looks around the table and quietly says. "Have you forgotten he's in a wheelchair ? It'd be like kicking him when he's down."

"Didn't stop him sticking the proverbial boots into you." Tess remarks.

"I'll go over later." Jodi responds.

"Good." Tess says.

…..

_**Kilarney..**_

"Emma!" Alex yells from the living room.

"Emma! Where in the bloody hell are you?" He yells again.

Stevie hangs up the phone and walks towards the living room and he yells again. "Emma!"

…..

Stevie opens the door quietly and he doesn't see her.

He's standing with his hands on the back of the sofa, gingerly moving along its length.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Stevie asks.

His head flicks around and he retorts. "Where's bloody Emma!"

"It's her day off I told her to go." Stevie replies.

He snarls." Why'd ya do that?"

"Because we don't pay her enough to be abused by you Harry!" Stevie snaps back.

….

He glares at her then demands. "Get my chair."

"Please." She retorts.

"Just get the bloody chair Stevie." He growls.

"Get it yourself.' She yells and strides from the room.

….

_**On the road to Kilarney... Later the same afternoon.**_

Its been an extremely quiet trip in and out of town.

Alex's catheter had been removed and he'd been given the all clear .

He also managed to have a walking frame given to him to help him move about.

Alex Ryan is determined not to use the wheel chair unless absolutely necessary.

...

Once all his demands had been met he'd calmed down enough to consider the last twenty four hours and has concluded he may have over reacted on several issues.

"Plenty of feed around." He offers hoping for a reply.

Stevie drives on without comment.

He gazes out the window of the car and notes how lush the grass is along the roadside.

"We should bring one of the mobs out onto the road Stevie. They'd clean it up in no time." He suggests.

Again he's met with silence.

...

As she slows and turns into their gate he asks." How long are you going to give me the silent treatment for?"

She glances at him briefly and silently drives on.

Shaking his head he remarks." I said I was sorry Stevie what more can I do?"

Slowing she stops outside the house and pulls on the handbrake.

...

Turning off the engine she climbs out and retrieves the wheelchair.

Meanwhile he undoes his seatbelt and opens the car door.

"I don't want the chair I want the walker." He states.

She glares at him.

Walking to the back of the car she drags the walking frame out and roughly tosses it beside his door.

...

Quickly she undoes the baby capsule and walks towards the house as Xander begins to grizzle to be fed.

He'd started crying a little way down the road but the movement of the car had temporarily lulled him back to sleep.

Now stationary he was ramping up quickly to a loud demand of I want to be fed.

...

"Hey what about me?" Alex yells after her.

" I'm already dealing with one baby and he's completely helpless unlike you." She yells back without even looking at him.

Alex is furious and also extremely tired after the trip to town and back but won't beg for her help.

"Fine."He mumbles.

...

Each step he takes is more painful than the one before as his medication is wearing off.

With determination and a large amount of anger he makes his way slowly towards the house.

Stevie is equally as angry as she sits and begins to feed a now screaming Xander.

She's interupted by the phone ringing so answers while still feeding the baby.

Ten minutes later she hangs up from speaking to Jodi and wonders where Alex is.

Places Xander back in the capsule she moves onto the veranda.

...

Her heart sinks when she sees him two thirds of the way down the path.

He doesn't see her and the pained expression at each step fills her with guilt.

Moving off in a different direction she grabs the wheel chair and covers the distance between them quickly.

He's covered in sweat from the sheer effort and stops breathlessly when she says ." Chair here if you need it!"

...

He so tired and still angry at her but takes a second to realise that anger is what brought them here to begin with.

Breathing heavily he says softly." I'd really like to try and get there with out the chair Cowgirl. Would you walk with me?"

In a barely audible whisper she replies." Of course I will."

Glancing at her he sees the sadness and whispers ." I can do anything with you beside me."

She gasps and holds her tears and nods at him.

He gives her one of his best smiles and says ." Come on let's do this."

...

**_Kilarney ...two hours later..._**

Alex had taken a further ten minutes to make it inside the house .

Exhausted he'd lain on the bed while Stevie retrieved his medication from the kitchen.

"Would you like a coffee Alex." Stevie asked.

"Feed the bub first Stevie and then I'll have a hot chocolate with you." He'd replied.

By the time she'd finished with the baby, Alex was sound asleep.

Gently covering him with a light blanket she'd quietly moved upstairs.

...

Twenty minutes later she was back in the kitchen organizing dinner.

Not only was it Emma's day off but Rhonda's as well.

They'd decided they'd have one day a week with just the three of them.

Today had been a disaster with the anger and silence between them.

Deep in thought as she works Stevie is startled when Jodi calls from the back door.

...

"Oh Jodi you frightened the daylights out of me." Stevie exclaims.

Jodi grins but apologizes. " Sorry about that Stevie. Not like you to not be switched on."

Stevie sighs and explains about their fight and his walk inside then says ." Jodes I forgot all about telling him you were coming over. He's asleep at the moment."

"That's ok I'll have a cuppa with you Stevie and you can tell be all about Xander and your pregnancy." Jodi replies.

...

Alex wakes and feels drained but good.

Not only is that bloody catheter out but he'd walked.

Standing up felt so good after weeks of laying down.

The big plus was Stevie was talking to him again.

...

Taking his time he sits and then pushes himself up to stand.

The soreness in his body is extreme but he's determined to walk.

First to the downstairs bathroom and then to the kitchen for a cuppa with his wife.

He can hear her rattling around out there.

...

Stevie and Jodi have spent over an hour chatting about pregnancy and babies.

"Its so good to have someone to talk to about all of this." Jodi says.

Stevie smiles at her and says ." Matt must be loving all the movement."

Jodi smile drops and Stevie picks up on it instantly. " Jodi what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jodi replies.

...

"Jodes?" Stevie pushes.

Jodi looks at her and answers. " I haven't seen Matt in almost four months Stevie I have no idea where he is and they won't tell me."

"What?"

"All I know is he's ok. The trial is in its final days and they separated us months ago so I couldn't be traced back to him." Jodi answers.

'Oh Jodes." Stevie sighs reaching over to hold her friends hand.

Jodi face crumbles as she says. " I just want his arms around me Stevie, you know."

...

"Will mine do?" Alex asks from the doorway.

Both woman look at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you Alex I just wasn't thinking straight." Jodi offers in between sobs.

"Come here!" He calls then adds. " I'm the one who needs to apologize Jodes I was a jerk and you didn't deserve that."

Stevie encourages Jodi to go to Alex .

...

He leans back against the wall and moves the frame so he can hold his friend.

Jodi sobs into his chest.

He kisses the top of her head and says . " Let it all go Jodes, its no good for ya Bub. I can tell you from experience that there will not be a minute of the day that you and the bub aren't in his thoughts. He'll be back before you know it and this time apart will quickly become a distant memory."

With the saddest, tear filled face, she looks up at him.

...

Alex smiles and kisses her forehead.

She hugs back into him.

'Until he's back, if you need a cuddle I'm here for ya Jodes ok?" He says.

" Ok" Comes the muffled reply.

Again he kisses her head then winks at Stevie.

She smiles.

...


	18. Chapter 18 Dave

_**Gungellan Pub..**_

Dave and Emma are sitting waiting to order their meal when Marcus and Grace arrive.

Spotting them Marcus and Grace move over to them and they sit chatting with Emma about what she's seen on her travels with Dave.

"I've had a lovely day the area is quite beautiful isn't it?" Emma replies.

"Yeah it is I don't want to live anywhere else." Marcus replies.

...

The barroom door opens and Ben, Rose, Patrick,Taylor , Riley , Regan and Kate arrive still in their work clothes in a rowdy gaggle.

Grabbing stools some sit at the bar while others stand nearby.

" Seven beers thanks ." Ben calls.

"So what time are we going riding ?" Rose asks.

"Saturday afternoon after the works finished." Kate replies.

...

"I could come and help." Rose offers.

"You don't have to do that Rose you're on holidays." Kate replies.

"Yeah but if I help you'll finished earlier." Rose pushes.

"I could help out as well." Ben offers.

"I thought you came to visit with Stevie and Alex?" Kate asks.

Ben grins and replies." Yeah I did but they won't mind and we're only riding for the afternoon."

" Don't knock back the extra help Kate we'll be able to ride longer." Taylor suggests.

...

Regan picks up her beer and walks over to the others.

Rose follows.

Ben watches where they're going and spotting Emma smiles and joins the girls.

"Isn't Stevie expecting the two of you for dinner?" Marcus asks Ben.

"Yeah we rang before and said we'd be a little late ."Ben replies.

...

Marcus moves over to the bar to purchase another round of drinks.

Balancing beer glasses in his hands he turns and bumps into Ingrid.

"Sorry." He offers.

She gives him a filthy look and says ." No you aren't."

"What is your problem?" He snaps at her.

Through gritted teeth she snarls." You didn't even try to contact me Marcus and I see you're here with Grace."

...

"I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you're implying. We're friends, really good friends." Marcus snaps back.

The two stand exchanging insults for a short time then Marcus turns back to his friends.

"Where's Grace ?" He asks.

"She took off that way." Dave replies unaware of the friction Ingrid's presence has caused.

Placing the drinks on the table Marcus moves off to find her.

...

Dave finds himself in a tricky situation and he feels very uncomfortable.

He's had a great day showing Emma around the district but hasn't clicked with her like he thought he would.

As he stands chatting to Regan he watches Kate laughing and joking around with Ben, Riley, Emma and Rose.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Dave?" Regan asks.

"Just a bit of work on Kilarney Regan. Marcus doesn't want to call Ingrid in and they need some AI done." Dave replies.

"Ohh I thought I'd go over and visit Stevie tomorrow afternoon would you like to have a beer with me?" She asks.

...

Distracted he doesn't hear her properly.

"You can just say no Dave." Regan snips at him.

"No! No! I'd love a beer Regan and I'd love to catch up with you its been a while." He gushes.

With a big smile she questions. "Really Dave?"

He takes in her beautiful face and smiling replies ." Really."

Leaning in closer she says. " I've missed you Dave."

He doesn't get to reply as Riley calls out to him.

He's shocked by her admission as he thought she wasn't interested anymore

Excusing himself he steps over to where Riley is talking to Kate and the others.

...

_**Outside the pub...**_

Marcus had found Grace sitting on the parking bay barrier deep in thought.

He knew she was deep in thought because she never heard him walk up to her.

When he spoke she didn't reply.

As he sat down beside her she quips. " Where's your perfect girlfriend?"

...

Without looking at her he grins and replies. " Jealousy doesn't suit you Grace."

A funny stifled laugh emits from her and then she replies." Jealous! You've got tickets on yourself Marcus."

His places his warm hand over hers as it rests on her knee.

Neither speaks further.

...

"Are you guys ordering dinner we've all done ours." Patrick calls from the doorway.

"Yeah on our way." Marcus replies as he stands and gently guides Grace to her feet.

Patrick has headed back inside and Grace steps past Marcus to follow.

She feels his hand on her arm as he gently pulls her back.

...

His lips are soft and warm and she delights in his strong arms as they embrace her.

Letting her go he whispers. " There you go a hug without grief or sadness.

He smiles as her arms tighten around his waist.

...

**Kilarney...**

Stevie sits eating her dinner alone.

After Jodi left, Alex sat with her for a while.

He wasn't hungry and had lain down on his bed in the living room and fallen asleep.

Looking up she smiles as Ben and Rose enter through the kitchen door.

...

"Sorry we're late Mum ." Rose offers.

"That's ok your dinners are in the oven I've only just started." Stevie answers.

"Where's Alex?" Ben asks.

"He's asleep , he's had an exhausting day." Stevie replies.

...

"Did Nick speak to you today Ben?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah he did." Ben replies as he helps Rose retrieve their meals from the oven.

"And?" Stevie asks.

"And I'm not employed at the moment so I'm available." He answers.

"So that's a yes?" Stevie asks smiling.

"Hang on it's a possibly maybe." Ben replies.

...

Stevie frowns and asks." What's wrong?"

Ben looks at her.

"Ben?"

"I don't know whether I'd like working for him?" Ben replies.

...

'What?" Stevie exclaims.

"He's all over the place Stevie. I mean one minute he's happy, next thing he's making pregnant women cry. I don't like men being mean to women." Ben remarks.

"Ben! He's been through so much in the last few months . He's a good man and who you've met isn't who he really is." Stevie states.

Looking at Rose Stevie asks." Alex is a good man isn't he?"

Rose smiles and replies. "Mum you don't have to convince me and Ben should have more brains than to even suggest he's not."

...

Stevie smiles as Ben exclaims. "Hey are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Well! " Rose teases.

Ben playfully punches Rose in the arm.

Stevie laughs.

...

Looking at Ben, Rose says . " Even though it took him a little while, Alex chose Mum Ben. He could see how amazing she is and he chose to spend the rest of his life with her."

Stevie beams at her daughters' comment until Ben quips." That might just show how silly he is."

Rose laughs.

"Eat your dinner Ben before it gets cold." Stevie playfully grumbles .

The three continue to eat, drink ,laugh and enjoy each others company while a storm brews outside.


	19. Chapter 19 Storm

_**Drover's Run….. Early hours of the morning.**_

Tess Ryan sits bolt upright in bed as yet another shard of lightning hits the ground close to the house.

The delay between light and sound brief as the storm passes over head.

"That's close." Nick says sleepily from beside her.

She lays back down and snuggles into him.

"Hmmm yeah. How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"Ages, a couple of those shook the windows. I'm surprised you didn't wake earlier. "He replies.

She pushes back the doona and says. "I'd better check on Claire."

"Been there and done that and she's sound asleep Wifey. She hasn't a care in the world." Nick answers.

…..

_**Downstairs in the kitchen.**_

Jodi sits with a cup of tea in hand as Kate and Taylor run inside the back porch.

Rising she meets them at the back door.

"What are you doing out in this?" Jodi asks.

Wiping the water off her face Kate announces.

"I woke up and heard cattle nearby. One of the trees has been hit and it's broken the fence. Cattle are all around the house. We came to get the others to help." Kate replies.

….

A soft knocking on the bedroom door pulls Nick from his bed.

"Powers out." He tells Tess as he fails to switch the bedside lamp on.

Opening the door he finds Jodi with a torch. "We've got a fence down and the cattle are around the house. Kate and Taylor need a hand."

Regan stops at the door tucking herself in. "Grace isn't in her room."

…..

"Is she outside already?" Nick asks.

"No I don't think she came home." Regan replies.

"Ok so where do you think she is?" Nick asks.

"Kilarney." Regan answers.

Nick grins and asks. "Jodi can you give them a bell and make sure she's safe wouldn't want her caught out in this."

"You'll wake them all up ringing at this hour." Regan states.

"You think they'll be sleeping through this? I highly doubt it." Nick replies.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

"Hang on Jodi." Rose replies.

Placing down the phone on the table she walks quickly to Marcus's bedroom door and knocks softly.

Marcus opens the door with a towel around his waist.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He asks.

"Jodi's on the phone, Nick asked her to ring and she if Grace is here. They couldn't find her on Drover's." Rose explains.

"Tell her she's safe." Marcus answers.

Rose nods and with the torch light walks back to the phone.

….

As Marcus closes the door Grace exclaims. "Great!"

He hurries back to the bed and throws himself at her playfully.

She laughs as they bounce about.

Kissing her he says. "Keep warm, I'll just go and have a look around outside and make sure everything's ok."

"I'll come with you." She offers.

"No you don't have to do that. Anyway I'd much rather you stay warm so I can snuggle up when I get back." He states.

….

With her arms around his neck she cuddles into him and asks." Are you sure we've done the right thing Marcus? I mean you and I?"

"No I don't think we have Grace." He answers and she's stunned by his response.

Pulling the doona down to expose her bare breasts he hugs back into her and says. "There now that's a better memory for me to take out into the cold."

Relieved she laughs.

He does too.

…..

_**Downstairs ….**_

Stevie has already been up to feed Xander and has lit a lantern as the power has gone out.

A loud banging on the back door draws her to it.

"Riley! Is everything alright?" She asks as she opens the locked door.

"Yeah everything looks pretty good so far but I need a hand closing the shed doors one of the hinges has busted and its banging about." He replies.

….

Ben, Rose and Marcus arrive almost at the same time as Alex hobbles into the kitchen as well.

"Ok I'll grab my coat." Stevie says.

Riley nods.

"No Stevie you stay inside." Alex states.

Looking at Ben Alex asks. "Ben would you mind helping Riley?"

….

"I'm not useless Alex and it's just a door." Stevie grumbles.

"I never said you were useless Stevie but I'd prefer you stayed inside and close to the little fellow." Alex replies.

"Oh so now I'm a bad Mother am I?" Stevie snaps back, glaring at him.

Alex lets his breath go in a loud rush and runs his hand across his head.

….

"For crying out loud Stevie! This is the whole Woodcutter and the Princess bloody thing again isn't it? Tell me what you want me to do? Give you your independence or treat you like my wife and protect you and keep you safe? Cause at the moment I don't know what in the hell you want?" He snaps back at her.

Her face softens and her mouth curls up at the corners as if she's about to smile.

"I've just fed the baby and he's fast asleep. What I'd like is for you to allow me to think for myself and I thank you for trying to protect me but on this occasion it's not necessary. Ok?"

He shakes his head and says. "Fine but I still think you should stay inside. "

She nods and says. "Point taken."

….

Looking back at Riley she says. "Come on let's do this. "

"Well I'm awake so I'm coming." Marcus states.

"Yeah me too." Ben offers.

"You don't have to tell me twice I'm staying inside where it's warm and dry. I'll put the kettle on." Rose quips.

"Right I'll give you a hand Rose and we'll make something hot to eat as well." Alex suggests.

…..

Outside the four work quickly against the elements to secure the broken door.

"What else is banging around?" Ben yells against the howl of the storm.

"I think it's the roof on the grain shed." Riley yells back.

"Come on then let's check it out." Marcus orders.

…..

As Rose lifts the savoury scones from the oven the noise level lifts.

"They're back." Alex announces sounding relieved.

"Just as well the stove is gas or they'd be no hot food because the power is still out." Rose states.

Ben opens the door and stepping back holds it open as Marcus carries Stevie into the kitchen.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Alex questions his voice full of concern and anger.

Marcus bends placing her feet on the ground.

…

Stevie stands up and does a little jig on the spot.

Marcus, Riley and Ben laugh.

"Just returning your wife to you Alex and happy to announce she's safe and in one piece." Marcus quips grinning at his brother.

Stunned initially Alex finally grins and says. "You bastards I thought she was hurt."

...

Stevie smiles and moves over to hug him.

"No go away you're cold and wet." He chuckles holding her at arms distance.

She giggles.

He grins at her.

...

"Something smells good." Dave Brewer states as he walks into the room.

"None for you Brewer they're only for the worker's." Alex comments.

Dressed only in his jeans Dave quickly drags his t-shirt over his head then rubs his eyes.

'What work? No one called me. What's going on ?" Dave asks.

...

Alex explains where everyone has been .

Stevie breaks her scone in half, butters it and hands half to Dave.

He grins at her and says . " You are my favourite Ryan."

"Stevie! You're just encouraging him. He's like a bloody stray dog looking for a feed. If you keep it up he'll just hang around." Alex mocks playfully.

Handing Dave a hot cup of tea Stevie begs. " But he's just so cute, can we keep him pleeeeasse?"

Alex shakes is head and replies. " Alright but he's your responsibility!"

Stevie nods.

"I'll help her look after him Alex, he's good around the animals."Marcus adds.

Dave pulls a funny face and they all enjoy the joke.

...

An hour later the house is in darkness and everyone is back in their rooms.

Stevie and Alex are in the living room when he says. " I think I'll come upstairs Stevie."

"Do you think that's wise Alex?" She asks.

" I want to sleep beside you."He replies.

...

In the light of the lantern he sees the concern on her face.

"Is this really about sleeping?" She asks.

He shifts and touching her face replies honestly." Yes and no."

Her beautiful eyes hold his and she replies." I think you're pushing yourself too much Alex. I want that closeness as well but you're not properly healed yet. I think it's better for both of us if we wait longer."

...

"So you don't want me?" He accuses.

"You know I do but I want it to be right ."She answers.

He sits back and says" Right you'd best get upstairs then."

"Alex!" She questions.

...

"No you're right,we'll wait . Now go on get up to bed." He pushes.

Kissing him goodnight she questions if he's ok.

Reassuring her he is she retires upstairs.

Lying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head he thinks about her words and a feeling of rejection digs deep into his heart.

...


	20. Chapter 20 Deluge

_**Drover's Run….Two months later….**_

"Tess are you ready?" Nick calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes and you don't have to yell." She says grinning at him from the top of the stairs.

With Claire in his arms he grins back at Tess and says. "Wow you look fantastic!"

With her smile still on full she hurries down the stairs.

Giving him a kiss she asks. "Did you remember to ring Alex?"

"Yeah I did." He answers.

"So are they still coming with us?" Tess asks concerned by the tone of his voice.

"Yes they're still coming but he said they'll drive in their own car but I think they've had another fight." He replies.

"What do you mean another one it's just been one long fight for months. I don't get it Nick they were always so passionate about each other and these days he never touches her." Tess says sadly.

"Yeah I've tried talking to him about it but he just shuts me down every time." Nick responds.

"Hmmm she's the same." Tess states as she takes Claire from Nick.

…..

In the preceding two months many things have changed.

Matt was supposed to be home after the trial but much to Jodi's distress is still being kept in hiding.

She wonders if he'll be home by the time the baby is due or if in fact she'll ever see him again.

….

Ingrid had disappeared as quickly as she'd arrived in the district and Grace was grateful she'd gone.

It made her fledgling romance with Marcus much easier.

She'd never had a boyfriend like him before and she enjoyed his attention.

He treated her like she was made of glass, although sometimes she found that restrictive and had confided in Stevie about what to do.

For her part Stevie was helpful.

She'd guided her through without stopping Marcus's attention but at the same time allowing her to stretch and grow in her independence within the relationship.

….

Ben had agreed to stay on at Kilarney for a few months and Rose had returned to the city and her studies.

She'd rung every Sunday night and chatted to both Stevie and Alex and also Ben.

Stevie loved this new closeness she'd found with her daughter and having Ben around made dealing with Alex and the fallout from his accident and Mother's death easier to deal with.

Emma had only stayed for six weeks until Alex had angrily told her he didn't need anyone to look after him anymore.

Nick had managed to find her work as a district nurse.

He'd felt guilty after Alex terminated Emma's contract with eight weeks remaining.

…..

Dave Brewer had picked up where Ingrid left off and slid back into the community like he'd never left.

Regan had stuck around for a while hoping to spark a relationship with him but he had built a wall around himself as far as women went and she'd given up on him for the time being.

Kate too had receded back from entertaining the thought of a relationship deciding she needed a little more time.

Jodi had guessed that Kate had been involved with Riley briefly but had backed away much to Riley's sadness.

…..

_**Kilareny….**_

Stevie lent over the vanity to get closer to the mirror as she applied her mascara.

Pointless activity really she thought to herself.

It didn't matter what she did, Alex was still keeping her at an arms distance.

She'd grown tired of trying to work out what she'd done wrong and why he didn't want her like he used too.

…

These days she felt like she could cry at the drop of a hat but held it all together as that's all she knew.

When things got tough she got tougher.

Replacing the lid onto the tube she ran her hands over her dress.

Turning to look at the back of it she smiled at the fact all of her baby fat had gone.

She'd worked hard to regain her figure knowing how much Alex appreciated it.

Know again she wondered why she didn't have the same effect on him that she did before.

Inhaling deeply she chastised herself for feeling melancholy and picking up her perfume dabbed a tiny amount behind her ears on her neck and wrists.

…..

Alex sat on the bed with the monitor beside him.

Its silence assuring him that his son was fast asleep loaded up to the eyeballs with his Mother's milk.

Stevie had done an awesome job, considering all that she'd faced.

Even though he was so proud of her he also felt inadequate.

She didn't need him for anything.

The harder things were, the more strength she appeared to find.

There was nothing for him to do.

She didn't need him for anything.

….

Dragged from his thoughts as the bathroom door opens he smiles as she asks ." Do I look ok?"

"Yeah you do." He answers standing and moving towards the hall way.

"Alex!" She calls.

"Yeah?" He asks turning back.

"Don't you want to kiss me or something?" She asks.

He gives her a quick smile and an equally quick kiss and moves back away just as her arms were reaching up to hold him.

…

He hears her exhale in a dissatisfied fashion.

He doesn't turn back.

What's the point she doesn't even like his kisses anymore.

"I'll grab the baby we're running late." He calls over his shoulder.

…..

_**Gungellan…The beer garden….**_

A small group gathers for a Sunday lunch and Dave Brewer's Birthday.

Their happy chatter away from the farms filling the air.

Alex still with a limp carries the capsule holding his son as Stevie walks ahead of him.

Her hips sway from side to side but don't hold his attention for long.

No point as it always leads to nowhere.

…..

Dave greets the pair with a big smile and a handshake for Alex and a hug for Stevie.

Checking on the sleeping baby Dave remarks. "Is he ever awake?"

"Long enough to fill up and then it's back to sleep." Alex replies grinning down at the chubby baby.

"That's one very happy Ryan." Dave remarks.

"Just as well there's one of us I guess." Stevie states before moving over to Tess and Jodi.

…

Dave looks shocked by her comment and Alex just looks embarrassed.

"Still fighting Big Fella?"

Shaking his head Alex replies. "No just a low level dislike twenty four seven.'

"What in the hell have you done to her?" Dave asks.

"Me? Nothing!" Alex grumbles.

Dave looks at him and decides today he'll get to the bottom of this.

…

For the rest of the afternoon the group has a great time.

Together they laugh and joke around and relax.

The tension between Stevie and Alex has affected all of them over the last few months but no one knows what the problem is.

Stevie and Alex don't know either and that in itself is the biggest problem of all.

…

Stevie is walking back outside after visiting the bathroom when a man's voice calls "Stevie! How are you? Long time no see!"

Turning back she smiles and replies. "Drew ! It must be two years since I last saw you. I'm very well thank you and what about yourself?'

Walking to stand beside her he smiles down at her and says "You know how it is I can't complain because no one will listen anyway."

She laughs.

…

Alex hears her laughter and follows it.

What he sees doesn't sit well with him.

With purpose he walks towards them.

Drew spots him and smiling holds out his hand .

Alex takes it as Drew says. "You've always been a lucky man Alex and you certainly scooped the pool with this one."

"Yeah thanks." Alex answers unsure of what else to say.

"I'll see you later Drew." Stevie says as she moves away knowing Alex isn't happy about her chatting to him.

….

Both men watch her walk away and Drew comments. "So not only is she your wife but the Mother of your child as well. You'd be the envy of every man in the district Alex."

"Would I?" Alex states.

"Too right you would. She's stunning and tough and as loyal as they come. You're lucky she waited for you." Drew remarks.

"Is that right." Alex questions.

….

"Yep. I kissed her once ya know." Drew states.

Alex feels the hair on the back of his neck rise and his blood run cold.

"I would have given anything to have her return it but she was in love with someone else and she set me straight real fast." Drew says.

Alex is silent so Drew continues.

…..

"I'm guessing by the time frame it was you she was in love with. Like I said as loyal as they come she let me down gently and said As nice as the kiss was it wasn't a good idea as her heart belonged somewhere else. Nicest knock back I've ever had. Always had a lot of respect for her and that comment made me respect her even more." Drew offers.

Placing his beer to his lips Alex comments. "Yeah they broke the mould when they made her that's for sure."

"Yep." Drew agrees.

….

_**Kilarney …just after dark…**_

Despite the lovely afternoon they've had with their family and friends it's been a cold, silent trip home.

Stevie is on the verge of tears as she has no clue as to what he wants from her.

Any strength she had has quietly slipped away.

As he pulls the car to a stop she opens the door and retrieves the capsule.

Striding towards the house she doesn't even speak to him.

…..

He leans on the roof with his hand to his face and rehashes what Drew said about her.

He'd never given her the chance to explain about the kiss he saw.

Drew said he'd kissed her and she didn't return it.

She'd told him it was a just a little kiss and it meant nothing.

He never believed her and wouldn't listen.

Even though it was years ago he feels incredible guilt.

….

Stevie places a sleeping Xander into his cot and moves into her room to change.

She hears the bedroom door open but doesn't look up.

Grabbing her track pants from the draw and a fresh shirt she tosses the pants on the bed before kicking off her shoes.

Placing the shirt between her knees she reaches back and unzips her dress.

Grabbing the shirt she wriggles around and lets the dress drop to the floor.

….

"We need to talk Stevie." Alex says.

He watches as she steps out of the dress then stops perfectly still looking at the shirt in her hand.

Without looking up she replies. "There's nothing left to say really is there."

"I want to talk about Drew." He pushes.

…..

She shakes her head then looks at him.

He's stunned by the tears that are flooding down her cheeks.

"Not again Alex. I can't do this anymore. I did nothing wrong. I've tried so hard to make you happy but what can I do if you can't stand to touch me?" She sobs her voice dry and strained.

"Hey? What?" He asks frowning at her.

Slowly she pulls the t-shirt over her head and he stands watching as her beautiful body is partly covered by it.

…..

"Can't stand to touch you? You're the one that keeps pushing me away." He replies.

She swipes at her tears and says. "This morning I was about to hold you and you just walked away, you do that to me all the time. In bed if I accidently touch you it's like I have leprosy you move away from me so fast."

"No it's you pushing me away, you don't need me anymore Stevie for anything." He states.

They stand with an imaginary wall between them until she shatters it with her words.

"I can't go on Alex, I've tried to be strong really I have. You know, hold it all together but I just can't do it anymore I love you so much that it hurts. I want your arms around me and to taste your lips on mine. I need the closeness that we shared but I just don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make you love me like you did before." She whispers between anguished sobs.

…

His blood rushes around his body and his ears ring.

In two giant steps he's in front of her.

His hands cup her face.

"I didn't think you wanted me anymore?" He says softly.

Her face crumples and her tears wash mascara in a torrent down her cheeks.

Loud sobs escape from her as he crushes her against his chest.

….

Tearfully he whispers. "I'm so sorry I misunderstood everything. I love you too Stevie really I do and I want everything you want."

Months of hurt, misunderstanding and sadness spill from her in a deluge.

He holds her tighter and feels everything change.

They're going to be alright.

….

He lets her cry and as he listens he scolds himself .

In all the years he's known her, she always gets tougher and stronger when she's carrying a burden.

He should have seen the signs.

Knowing her so well, he should have been the first person to realise she was struggling under the weight of all he'd made her endure.

…

As her sobs slow he pushes her back and wipes her face.

Kissing her with all the passion and love he has for her, she feels her heart begin to fill again.

"Alex." She whispers.

With a smile and a slight shake of his head he answers. "We don't need words now Cowgirl."

She nods.

His lips softly brush hers and slowly and lovingly build in intensity.

...


	21. Chapter 21 Needed

_**Kilarney…Early the following morning…**_

Stevie wakes with Alex's hands busily caressing her.

"Are you right? "She asks.

Merely by the sound of her voice he can tell she's smiling.

"Feel free to join in at any time, Mrs Ryan." He replies softly.

"No you're right I'll just lie here and enjoy myself." She retorts.

….

He tickles her and she giggles loudly, squirming around to face him.

Plump lips deliver intense kisses and she feels sensations in every part of her body.

"Oh god I've missed you." He gushes close to her ear.

"Let's not go there Alex, let's just make out." She suggests pulling his face closer to her own.

As he rolls her onto her back his hand runs down her side.

She wraps her legs around him as he moves over her.

Holding his weight from her ,his kisses are passionate and lush.

She returns everything he offers and he relishes her warm bare body as she shares it with him.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen... Breakfast time...**_

Marcus stops with the door half open and says." Ahem! Would you kids like some privacy?"

Alex looks up but remains in place.

Stevie is bent backwards over the table .

Giggling she says. "Alex! Let me up."

Looking down at her he grins and says." If you insist, my hips aching anyway ."

He straightens up and helps her.

...

"Good morning Marcus." Stevie offers happily.

"Looks that way to me. Do we need to disinfect the table." He teases.

Stevie laughs and says." Marcus!"

"Just kissing my wife Marcus." Alex replies.

"Is that right?" Marcus smirks .

...

"When your wife is a hottie like mine it's just the way it is ." Alex quips.

Marcus winks at Stevie and the smile she gives him sends a message that everything is finally back to normal.

"Don't let me stop you then." Marcus teases.

"Righto." Alex states as he pulls her back into his embrace.

With her hands on his chest she looks up at him and cautions." You're back to work today Cowboy and I suggest you save some of your energy."

...

" One more kiss then." He pleads .

Stretching up on her toes she receives a heart stopping kiss.

Getting swept up in the moment briefly she then laughs as she pushes back and twirls out of his reach.

"Behave Alex." She chuckles.

Smiling he moves over to the bench and pours himself a coffee.

...

_**Drover's Run ...late morning..**_

"Try not to be so upset Jodi it's no good for you or the baby." Tess counsels.

Wiping her cheeks Jodi replies." I have no defences left Tess it's been too long. I'm due next week and there is still no sign of him. I'll give birth on my own, I just know I will."

" No Jodi he will be back, I'm sure of it." Tess argues.

" If he isn't will you come with me?" Jodi asks.

Tess embraces her sister and states. "In a heartbeat Jodes in a heart beat. Meg and Terry will be here too by then"

...

Kate arrives in the kitchen and says ." Tess I'm off now I thought I'd just come in and remind you."

"Where are you going? Can I come for a drive?" Jodi asks as she blows her nose.

" Um argh... No sorry Jodes not today."Kate answers.

"Come on Kate what are you up too ? You've been really mysterious lately."Jodi pushes.

" We aren't still in high school Jodi, I don't have to share everything with you.. I'll take you tomorrow when I do the supply run." Kate answers a little too forcefully.

Jodi and Tess exchange glances.

...

" Is everything alright Kate?" Tess asks.

Kate gives her a filthy look and retorts." My life ,my business Tess."

Tess holds up her hands and replies. " Fine just asking no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry." Kate states then turning walks swiftly through the back porch.

'What in the hell is going on? Tess asks.

Jodi is looking the way Kate has just gone and replies." I have no idea Tess."

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Stevie sits quietly feeding Xander in the living room.

A delicious aroma reminds her that Rhonda is cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Hello!" Kate calls as she pushes the door open with her foot.

Stevie's face lights up and she asks." Kate aww Hello! What brings you here?"

" Fresh scones and hot sweet tea for starters." Kate replies.

"In the middle of the day? I feel privileged." Stevie states.

...

Stevie looks back at the baby and cradles his head, softly rubbing it.

"He's growing so fast he's a big boy isn't he?" Kate replies.

" Well one look at Alex tells you his son would have to be a big boy don't you think?."Stevie offers smiling at the baby then back to Kate.

...

Kate gives a quick smile and Stevie notices she looks nervous and agitated.

"What's wrong Kate?" Stevie asks.

Kate pushes her hands deep in her pockets then removes them and folds them in front of herself.

Stevie taps the seat beside herself and softly says." Sit down Kate."

Quickly she sits, then stands again.

"Kate sit down." Stevie orders.

Kate sits.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Patrick and Alex ride the bikes heading the cattle towards the gate .

Riley and Marcus are already holding the gate open and watch as the herd push slowly through.

"They're in good condition Marcus." Riley remarks .

"Yeah they are and they should bring in a great price at the market."Marcus observes.

"So Stevie and Alex are taking them?" Riley asks.

" No we just hired a stock company to come and get them." Marcus replies.

...

As the last of the herd pass them Marcus waits as Alex and Patrick ride through then he closes the gate behind them.

Turning off the bike Alex climbs off to stretch his legs.

"He's in pain." Riley notes.

"Yep but I'm not going to tell him to stay home . Are you?" Marcus agrees.

Riley grins and replies." Nah he's in the best mood I've seen him in for ages."

...

"How's the pain?" Marcus calls to Alex.

Rubbing his hip as he walks towards him Alex replies." Just a dull ache but I'll be right. Stevie told me to bring painkillers but I forgot."

Marcus reaches into his pocket and pulls out part of a blister pack.

Handing them to Alex he says." She gave me these."

Alex grins and takes them from his brother.

...

_**Kilarney ...The main house...**_

Stevie sits stunned by Kate's confession.

" You're shocked aren't you?" Kate asks.

" Not much shocks me Kate but yes I am." Stevie replies.

" Please don't tell anyone." Kate pleads.

...

Stevie smiles at her and replies. " Kate this is me I won't even tell Alex ok?"

"Thanks Stevie, I knew you were the right person to confide in. I'm so stressed by it all." Kate states.

Stevie chuckles and teases. "Our shy and quiet little Kate isn't the angel we all thought she was."

" Hmmm yes well my adventure to Africa kind of blew that theory out of the water didn't it?" Kate suggests.

...

"You're definitely a rebel Kate and you sure as hell belong on Drover's Run." Stevie states then asks ." What's your next move?"

" A confession ." Kate replies.

" Hmm yes and a heap of hail Mary's." Stevie teases.

"I'm going straight to hell for this." Kate states with a small grin on her face.

...

" Maybe in your families eyes but not in mine or anyone here."Stevie offers.

Kate stands and says ." Thanks for listening Stevie I know what I have to do now. Well I already knew what I had to do but it's clearer in my mind now."

Stevie places a sleepy Xander on the bunny rug on the floor and straightening up hugs Kate. " I'm here if you need me Kate ."

"I already knew that Stevie. Why do you think I came to you?. Thanks for listening." Kate says softly.

Stevie hugs her just a little tighter.

...

**Oh you are going to love Kate's secret but I think I'll hold this story to ransom as reviews have been slow. The answers are sitting here waiting to upload. KEPC ;)**


	22. Chapter 22 Half of a confession

**_Kilarney's old homestead..._**

"Hi Kate what are you doing here?" Riley asks as he flashes her his best smile.

The serious look on her face isn't lost on him and he asks." Is everything alright?"

" Let's sit down over here Riley I need to tell you something." She suggests.

He sits at the table opposite her and says ." Sounds serious Kate."

**_..._**

" Yeah it is Riley I haven't been completely honest with you." She remarks.

" Does this have something to do with why you stopped dating me?" He asks.

She nods.

" Does it have anything to do with Dave?" He questions.

" It has everything to do with him Riley." She replies looking at her hands.

...

" Are you seeing him again?" He asks.

Looking straight at him she replies." It's more than that."

"Are you still in love with him?" He questions.

She nods.

" So are you dating him again?"

" He's my husband Riley."

...

Riley looks both disgusted and hurt when he exclaims. "Husband! What in the hell?"

"We're separated Riley." She pushes.

"Oh big wow Kate. A husband! You let me get involved in a relationship with you and you're bloody married!" He says with a contained anger.

"We've been separated for months Riley. I did nothing wrong." She gushes.

"Except date me when you're still in love with him!" Riley retorts.

"I'm so sorry Riley I really am. Please forgive me, I thought I was ready to move on. I never meant to hurt you." She pleads.

...

Grabbing his hat from the table he walks away from her.

"Riley please talk to me, can't we still be friends?" She begs.

"I'm too angry with you Kate so excuse me if I don't feel very friendly at the minute." He snarls.

"You bloody hypocrite!" She yells after him.

"Me? A hypocrite hardly!" He snaps as he turns back to face her.

"You told me you always stand by your mates ."She answers her voice loosing strength.

Riley glares at her but doesn't move away.

...


	23. Chapter 23 Hold your tongue

**_Drover's Run..Early the following morning.._**

Kate sits on the old couch on her veranda while putting her boots on .

"Hurry up Squirt we haven't got all day." Jodi teases as she waddles towards her.

Looking up Kate smiles and replies." Maybe we should take the truck I think you're going to take all up the space in the Ute."

Jodi grins and turning sideways puts one hand behind her head and the other on her massive belly and asks ." Does this top make me look fat?"

Kate laughs and says ." No not at all."

...

Smiling at her friend Kate offers." You look happier today."

"And you don't sound as grumpy as yesterday." Jodi muses.

" I had a lot on my mind yesterday Stretch. You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kate apologises.

" If you give me a pedicure when we get back I'll forgive you."Jodi teases.

Kate laughs and questions."Blackmail now is it?"

Jodi grins and replies." " No just a favour Squirt I can't reach my feet."

They both laugh as Kate jumps from the veranda and the two friends walk over to the car.

...

As the girls are climbing into the car Tess walks from the house gate .

" Kate! Can you grab some pumpkin as well, the bugs have finished off the last one in the garden." Tess calls.

"Yes anything else?" Kate calls back .

"Chocolate ice cream." Tess calls with a grin on her face.

...

" Are Stevie and Alex coming over for dinner?" Jodi asks.

"How'd you guess?" Tess chuckles.

"Standard issue for a Stevie visit isn't it." Kate replies.

"Yeah it is. Should be a fun night we thought we'd play Euchre after dinner."Tess tells them.

"Ok so we'll grab snack stuff too." Jodi offers.

"Way ahead of you Jodes it's already in the supply order." Tess replies.

...

As they drive off Nick walks out with Claire in his arms and a smile on his face." Bugger I missed them. I just got off the phone to Matt, he'll be here around seven tonight."

Tess's face lights up and she gushes." Really? Oh Nick she'll be thrilled. She was beginning to think he was never coming home and that she'd be a single Mother."

" It's actually better this way Tess . If we told her she'd be anxious all day. It'll be an awesome surprise for her." Nick states.

"Yeah, she's in really good spirits today. She'll have a lovely morning with Kate , then dinner with us and finally Matt will be home. I can't wait to see her face. "Tess replies.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Ben , Riley, Marcus, Patrick , Nat and Alex are busy cutting up fallen trees for next winters fires.

They've had a brilliant morning and the bawdy jokes coming from Ben have kept them in stitches.

When Nat joined in and started reeling off joke after joke Alex was stunned and laughed so hard his jaw hurt.

Nat has always been extremely quiet and Alex has never seen this side of him before.

He's a very funny guy and Alex won ders what's brought about the change in him.

...

"Where's that wife of yours Alex I'm bloody starving." Ben asks.

Alex grins at him and replies. " If the little bloke is hungry she'll sort him before she even thinks about you Benny Boy so pick up some wood and stop thinking about food."

"Here she comes now." Nat remarks.

They all watch as she drives towards them then pulling to a stop alights from the car.

...

"Nothing like carrying food to get the full attention of hungry men." She quips..

Alex is closest and whispers in reply. " Well you've got my attention Cowgirl .You haven't fed the little guy yet have you?"

Giggling she accepts his kiss and equally as quiet replies. " Never miss a trick do you?"

"How long since you fed him they're like rocks?" He says softly.

She laughs and chastises." Do you think it would be possible for you to kiss me hello without molesting me as you do?"

Grinning down at her he quips." Nah not happening. You grab the tucker and I'll grab our little man and see if I can't wake him up for you."

...

"He's been asleep since before you left I'm in agony Alex but I thoiught I'd better get your lunch to you or you'd have a mutiny." Stevie tells him as she lifts the tarp on the Ute and retrieves the esky.

Lifting Xander from the capsule Alex kisses the baby's face then replies to Stevie ." Yeah Ben's about to fade away to nothing."

Stevie laughs and pulls a sad face at Ben." Awwwwwwww poor Benny ."

Ben grins and taking the esky from her quips." I was about to disown you Stevie you know I like my tucker on time."

...

"Speaking of tucker are you coming to Drovers for dinner with us tonight Ben? " Stevie asks.

" Nah I'm going hunting with Nat and Riley tonight Stevie." Ben replies.

" Hunting what? Foxes or pigs."She asks.

" Nah not that kind of hunting . We'll be on the look out for foxes alright but the ones that have two legs not four ." Ben replies with a cheeky grin on his face.

Shaking her head she asks. "What in Gungellan?"

"No we thought we'd try further afield than that." Ben replies.

"So you wont be home for breakfast then." Alex questions.

"Not if the hunting's good we wont be." Ben chuckles.

...

**_On the back road to Drover's Run..._**

Jodi and Kate have had a brilliant morning and are almost home when Jodi says. " I've had the best day Kate it feels like how it used to be before you took off with Dave to Africa."

Kate smiles at her and replies." I was a babe in the woods wasn't I?"

Jodi looks at her friend seriously and replies." I'm really sorry it didn't work out for you Squirt I really thought it would."

Shaking her head Kate smiles as she drives along and answers. " Yeah well sometimes when you daydream about fairytale endings you get lost when reality sets in."

...

"So what went wrong?" Jodi asks.

"I don't expect to have a man fall at my feet but I want more than being his assistant." Kate answers.

"Oh. So no romance?" Jodi asks.

'Initially there was heaps but after we got married..."Kate stops and her fingers tighten around the steering wheel.

"Hey? What? Married! Did you say married?" Jodi asks then says . " Kate Manfredi pull over right this minute."

...

_**Kilarney late in the afternoon...**_

Alex arrives inside ten minutes ahead of Marcus.

Rhonda greets him as he walks through the door and gestures for him to be quiet and points to the family room.

Pushing back the door he smiles .

...

Quietly he kneels beside his sleeping wife and leaning over gently kisses her.

Her eyes fly open and then she grins, stretches and says . " Hey."

"Hey. Have you forgotten we've been invited to Drover's for dinner. I thought you'd be ready." He states.

"I'm dressed, Xander in bathed and asleep in the capsule, his bag and the porta cot are in the Ute all that needs to happen is for you to have a shower, a shave and get dressed." She replies.

Kissing her he stands up and says . " Right I'll be back in ten. Oh and I told Tess we'd stay the night if that's ok?"

"Yes sounds good." She says and he disappears out of the door.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Jodi and Kate have a brilliant morning and afternoon.

Tess had questioned why they were so late coming back and Jodi had told her she'd made Kate stop several times for her as she needed toilet stops.

Tess had believed her and hadn't questioned further much to Kate's relief.

She'd have to tell them all sooner or later but for now wanted time and space.

...

She knew her secret was safe with Stevie.

Riley had promised he'd also keep her secret even though he was angry with her.

Jodi was a different kettle of fish and now that she knew, it was only a matter of time until everyone knew.

She just wanted to speak with Dave before it all came out.

They'd made a pact to keep it between themselves but Kate had reneged.

She wants to be the one to tell Dave.

As yet they'd been unable to co ordinate themselves to be in the one place at the one time.

But soon she'd tell him, she had no choice.


	24. Chap 24 Letting the cat out of the bag

_**Drover's Run…Six o'clock….**_

"Helloo." Alex calls as he ushers his family through the porch door.

Nick meets them at the kitchen door and after saying hello lifts Xander from the capsule.

"Hello mate long time no see." Nick gushes as the little boy grins at his uncle.

Stevie smiles and suggests. "You saw him three days ago Nick."

"It's too long Stevie he's changed heaps in three days." Nick replies.

"Well he's smiling at you I think he remembers who you are." Stevie advises.

"Nah that's him laughing at the funny looking clown making faces at him." Alex teases.

"If that's the case he'd be hysterical when he looks at you." Nick retaliates playfully.

….

"Stevie!" Tess calls from the dining room.

"Yeah." Stevie replies as she makes her way forward leaving the two brothers chatting.

"Matts home at seven." Nick whispers.

Alex looks at him and asks. "Really that's fantastic, Jodi must be so excited."

Nick puts his finger to his lips and shakes his head as Jodi walks into the kitchen.

…

"Where's Stevie?" Jodi asks as she smiles at Xander and kisses his cheek.

"Dining room with Tess." Nick replies.

"You smell great Jodes." Alex states.

She smiles and says. " Kate and I had a pamper afternoon. I feel fabulous Alex. Kate even did my toenails for me."

He laughs and says." Yeah Stevie said that was a bit tricky in the final stages of her pregnancy."

"I'm looking forward to seeing my feet again that's for sure." Jodi answers.

"Not long now." Alex agrees.

She looks sad as she replies. "Yeah."

Instinctively he hugs her and says. 'You smell divine and look sensational get that sad look off your face because you're ruining the overall affect."

She laughs.

...

After Marcus and Dave join them they all sit down to dinner.

Everything from cattle to the local farmers market is discussed in detail.

The subject of Jodi's pregnancy comes up and Alex makes a few innocent remarks.

Stevie moves out onto the veranda leaving half of her desert.

...

Tess gives Alex a filthy look and follows her friend outside.

"You ok?" Tess asks.

Stevie is leaning against the veranda post and twists back and replies ." Yeah"

"He didn't mean anything by it Stevie."Tess says.

"Yeah I know."

...

"Its cold out here." Tess comments rubbing her arms.

"Yeah it is but it's great weather for sleeping. "Stevie replies.

"I brought you a jacket Cowgirl."Alex says from behind them.

"Thanks."She replies as he holds it up for her.

Tess walks back inside.

...

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

She looks at him and gives a small smile but shakes her head.

Moving behind her he lifts his arms around her.

She leans on him.

"You can have as many babies as you want Stevie and I promise I'll be here all the way through each pregnancy and birth ." He says softly.

She inhales and asks."How did you know?"

Turning her to face him he kisses her then holds her and replies."I know you and I know your heart."

She is close to tears but inhales and holds it.

His arms wrap around her and she snuggles into his chest.

...

Parting Stevie looks puzzled and asks . "What's all the commotion inside?'

He smiles and answers. "I'd say Matt's home."

Stevie looks up at him and then races into the house.

The noise level has lifted and the joyful mood of the room engulfs Stevie and everyone else.

...

Jodi cries as her husband kisses her and holds her.

Moving her back he places his hands on either side of her swollen belly and exclaims ." Jodi you look absolutely gorgeous."

He smothers her in kisses and his tears mingle with hers as he tells her how he thought about her and their baby constantly and how he's never going anywhere ever again.

Tess cries, so does Stevie and Kate.

Grace's eyes are glassy but she steels herself against the joyful sadness she feels.

...

For ten minutes its all about Matt and Jodi and their baby until finally Alex quips. " Jodes we'd like to say hello too."

With red puffy eyes she steps back and says . "Well be quick I've waited a long time to be in his arms ."

Tess hugs her and says . " Here I'll hug you until he's finished."

Everyone laughs.

Jodi hugs into her sister and says ." He's here Tess, he's finally here."

One by one they embrace Matt and welcome him home.

...

The minute Matt says his final hello Jodi moves back into his arms and hugs into his chest.

Looking over her head to Dave, Marcus, Nick and Alex he quips. "Just as well I have long arms."

The men laugh as Jodi pushes out and retorts. " I didn't get this way by over eating. I had help ,so suck it up."

Matt laughs and then says seriously. "I was beginning to think you'd have the baby before I got here."

"You weren't the only one." Tess offers.

...

Kate has quietly stepped outside.

Looking around Dave notices she's missing and searches for her.

He finds her sitting on the bench outside.

Sitting down beside her he rests his arm across the back of the seat and asks. " Are you ok?"

Her head is down and she's looking at her left hand.

...

"You could wear it again." Dave suggests.

She shakes her head.

"Why not Kate? We were good together." He pleads.

"You didn't really want to marry me Dave. I was just a tool to further your career." She retorts.

...

His silence cements the idea in her mind.

"Crikey you really have a low opinion of me don't you?" He questions and she can hear the anger in his words.

"I never had a chance did I? I would have done anything for you and to be with you. Did you just take me with you because you were afraid of being alone?" She questions with bitterness in her voice.

"I took you because I love you Kate. You're the one that caused the separation not me. And all the secrecy, why didn't you want to tell our family and friends that we're married? Are you ashamed of me?" He snaps back at her.

"No of course not I mean of course I'm not ashamed of you...We married for your job not for love Dave." Kate retaliates.

"Oh please do you really think I only married you for my job?" He questions.

...

"After we married all the romance stopped...Why?" She asks.

He stands staring at her and raising his voice yells ." You pushed me away Kate. What ever I suggested you didn't want to do. Don't blame me for this."

"What so its my fault is it." She yells back at him.

"One hundred percent yes it's your fault. You wanted to settle? Here I am Kate. I gave up a job I loved and the adventure of a lifetime because I didn't want to lose you. " Dave yells.

...

"Hey what in the hell are you yelling at her for Dave?" Alex asks.

Kate takes off.

"Butt out Alex, its none of your business." Dave growls at him.

Alex grabs Dave's arm as he gives chase to Kate.

"Leave her alone mate you've upset her enough. Its over." Alex suggests.

"She my wife Alex and it sure as hell isn't over." Dave snaps as he breaks free from Alex's grasp and follows Kate into the darkness.

"Wife?" Alex states to no one in particular.

...


	25. Chapter 25 Musical Chairs

_**Drover's Dining room….**_

Alex walks back into the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"You ok?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah…. um…. Dave and Kate won't be joining us for cards, they're discussing an important issue." Alex tells the others.

Stevie gives him an understanding nod and he wonders what she knows.

…

"Jodi and Matt won't be joining us either." Tess offers grinning.

"Why where are we going to be?" Matt questions.

'Upstairs catching up on the last few months." Jodi answers.

"No you'll be down at the cottage until the baby arrives. Moira is staying in the main house so you can have some privacy." Tess answers.

"Really?" Jodi gushes. "I can have him all to myself?"

Nick laughs and explains." Yeah he's all yours Jodi. Tess, Moira and I have spruced up the cottage and the fridge and pantry are both full so we'll see you when the food runs out."

…..

Jodi looks shocked and asks. "So you knew he was coming and didn't tell me?"

"I came out to tell you this morning but you'd already left for Gungellan. I decided not to tell you because I knew you'd be anxious." Nick answers.

She looks annoyed until Matt offers. "He's right Jodi you would have been stressing all day waiting for me and that wouldn't have been good for you or the bub."

She smiles at him.

….

"Do you want to play cards for a little while?" He asks her.

"I want to spend time with you and if you want to play cards then that's what I'll do." Jodi replies.

He smiles and looking around the room at their friends faces asks. "Can we take a rain check on the cards guys?"

'Yeah, Of course and no worries." Are the replies he recieves.

"You've been here half an hour longer than I would have been." Alex jokes.

…..

With the torch Tess handed them Matt leads his wife down to the cottage.

As he opens the door and flicks the light Jodi exclaims "Oh my goodness Matt this is beautiful."

The cottage has flowers in vases throughout the room and streamers and balloons decorate it as well.

"Welcome home Matt." Jodi reads aloud from the sign leaning against the wall.

"Boy they've really gone all out haven't they! I've never had a welcome home like this before." He states.

"You haven't got my welcome home yet." Jodi chuckles.

Pulling her close he kisses her and says . " That's all I've thought about for months."

With her lips close to his she asks. " Do tell?"

He laughs.

...

_**Kate's Room...The shearer's quarters..**_

"That's unfair Kate and you know it!" Dave growls.

"Is it? Think about what you're saying Dave. Your manager was a Christian with Christian values and your promotion hinged on you being married. Would you have asked me if he wasn't?" She snaps back at him.

He stands looking at her.

" No you wouldn't. We'd have still been just boyfriend and girlfriend."Kate accuses.

...

"We were happy Kate and everything was going along beautifully. I'm sure I would have gotten around to it. Once we married I was really happy with how things were, I love you and I still want you in my life. Your the one that wasn't happy! Why?"Dave questions.

She looks at him .

Her eyes fill with tears ." I wanted the fairy tale Dave , I'm Italian I wanted the big church wedding and all my family and our friends around us. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life not a registry office in a foreign country and your assistants standing beside us. It's not how I dreamed it would be."

...

He looks sad when he replies." It should have been the happiest day of your life because you were marrying me Kate the rest is just cosmetic."

"I was happy." She sniffs.

" What changed ? Why wouldn't you tell anyone ? All of our friends here why didn't you at least tell them?"He asks.

" You always left me at home and I was so lonely. I thought the marriage would fail and I was too embarrassed to tell them why we got married." She answers.

"We got married because I love you! What's so embarrassing about that? Why didn't you tell me you were lonely? I didn't know that, you never said anything."He answers softly.

...

"I'm sorry." She offers her tears running freely.

" I am too. We can still have a wedding if you want one Kate. Whatever it takes to get you back I'll do." He says as he steps forward.

As he holds up his arms she rushes into them and sobs.

His arms tighten around her and he kisses her head." Is that a yes I'll marry you again?"

She shakes her head and says ." I can't have a white wedding now."

...

With his hand gently cradling her chin he lifts her face to his." Of course you can. I'll pay for whatever wedding you want Kate we'll start again."

She searches his face and shaking her head says ." I can't have a white wedding Dave because I'm pregnant."

He stares at her." Pregnant?"

Nodding she explains." I'm almost eighteen weeks."

Realisation hits him.

His face loses colour.

...

"Made in Africa." He whispers.

She nods.

He searches her face.

She waits for him to walk away.

Slowly he lowers his head and kisses her with such tenderness and love she cries.

He hugs her and says." You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me Kate Manfredi and I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already do but that seals it. You're my wife and soon to be Mother of my child, my life is better than I could have ever imagined it. "

...

_**The main house ..The dining room...**_

Six sit around the table playing cards.

Despite the events of the evening they're having a fun time laughing and joking as the card game continues.

Stevie has had to feed Xander and Tess briefly left the game as Claire woke from a nightmare.

Several times they've shifted seats as they continued the game.

As Tess arrives back downstairs they shift again .

" It's like musical bloody chairs." Alex remarks as he shifts seats yet again.

...

They all look up as Dave and Kate arrive back in the room.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Tess asks.

Although it's plain that Kate has been crying she replies."Nothing's wrong Tess, in fact everything is really good."

" Anything you'd like to tell us?" Alex asks wondering about Dave's comment earlier.

" Yeah there is Big Fella. We've got a couple of things we need to tell all of you." Dave replies.

...

Alex looks at Stevie but she's smiling at Kate.

"My name is Kate Brewer and it has been for almost a year." Kate states.

"Hey?" Alex exclaims.

Stevie is already hugging Kate and then Dave and congratulating them.

Everyone is shocked but thrilled for them and also congratulate their friends.

...

Questions fly at them and for the most part they answer them.

The why's and how's are answered and when they ask about the secrecy Kate answers honestly.

"Oh Kate sometimes you need to not worry about what other people think and just be happy for yourself." Tess states.

" But it wasn't about what other people thought Tess I wanted a white wedding for me. I'd daydreamed about it as long as I can remember."Kate offers sadly.

...

"Nothing stopping you from having your white wedding Kate we can do it here for you like Stevie and Alex's wedding." Grace offers.

Kate looks up at Dave.

He smiles at her and says ." You've confessed this much you might as well come clean all together."

Looking around at all the faces of her friends she can't quite bring herself to tell them.

She glances back at Dave .

Her eyes implore him.

...

" Kate's pregnant and a white wedding wouldn't sit well with her folks now." Dave explains.

Everyone is shocked into silence.

Stevie smiles at Kate and offers a congratulatory hug.

Kate hangs onto her.

" Jesus Fred you really know how to keep a secret don't you?" Alex remarks as he lines up to congratulate her.

...

" Pregnant ! How far are you?" Grace asks.

"Eighteen weeks." Kate replies.

Nick is about to hug her and exclaims ." Eighteen weeks! Bloody hell Kate you shouldn't have been doing some of the stuff we've had you doing! You should have said something earlier."

" It's ok I had some expert advise and as of a couple of days ago I stopped riding." Kate replies.

"You knew." Alex remarks looking at Stevie.

...

Everyone looks at Stevie.

" I swore her to secrecy." Kate states.

Dave looks annoyed and asks." Why did you tell her before me?"

"Don't start Dave if it wasn't for Stevie I wouldn't have found the courage to tell you yet." Kate growls.

...

" We would have noticed eventually." Tess says.

Kate pushes her jumper tight across her slightly rounded belly and says." None of you noticed this."

" Bloody hell." Marcus exclaims.

Alex laughs and says." You definitely win the prize for best kept secret Fred."

" Yeah I do don't I ? Now I just have to find the courage to tell my family." Kate confides.

...

" It's alright Kate we'll face them together." Dave offers.

"You didn't ask my father for my hand. Strike one. We married without him giving me away. Strike two." She says.

Dave looks up at their friends and says ." Pray that it's a boy so we can name him after Kate's Dad and I'll be forgiven."

They all laugh.

...


	26. Chapter 26 Daddy's home

**Drovers Run.. Breakfast time..**

Stevie is sitting in the kitchen feeding Xander while Tess feeds Claire her cereal.

" Dave and Kate left early this morning ." Stevie says.

" Yeah they've gone to tell her family all of their news." Tess replies.

" How do you think they'll take it?" Stevie asks.

" Not very well I'd imagine." Tess replies.

...

" Hmmm yeah I wouldn't want to be them." Stevie muses.

" No me either." Tess agrees.

Both girls look up as Alex hobbles into the kitchen.

" Alex what's wrong?" Stevie asks.

"I thought I'd be ok in the swag but my hip is really sore this morning and I think its a little swollen." He replies offering his hip to Stevie.

Gently she pushes around it and remarks ." You're right it is Alex. Maybe we should go and see the Doctor on the way home."

...

"Nah a bit of deep heat will fix it and a couple of pain killers." He suggests.

Stevie hands Xander to Tess and retrieves the rub from the cupboard.

"Undo your jeans." Stevie demands.

Alex flicks the button and then grabs at the front of them as Stevie reefs the back down.

"Ease up." He growls.

"Sorry." She giggles from behind him.

"Yeah that was heartfelt." He grumbles.

...

Stevie begins to gently work the ointment into his hip and the top of his buttock.

"Damn the things you see when you don't have a camera. Nice arse Alex." Grace chuckles as she makes her way past them to make her breakfast.

'Jesus Stevie you could have told me she was there." Alex snaps.

Stevie laughs and says. " Geez Alex half the women in Gungellan have seen your derrier."

"And their Mother's as well." Tess adds.

...

Alex looks indignant and turning grabs the ointment from Stevie's hand and says. "I'll do it myself."

As he limps from the room the three women laugh.

"I think he's upset Stevie." Tess suggests once she stops laughing.

"Yeah are you right with the little fellow." Stevie asks .

Tess nods.

...

Stevie finds Alex outside near the cattle yards.

"Hey!" She calls.

He doesn't respond.

"Alex!" She calls again.

Silence.

...

Placing her hand on his arm she's stunned when he pulls away and says . " Bugger off."

"Alex I'm sorry.' She says softly and with sincerity.

"Hey!" She says again and pulls him around to her.

The look on his face is one of physical pain and something else.

"Talk to me." She pleads.

...

"You worked a topless bar Stevie. I've never thrown that in your face because its something you want to leave in the past. When can I leave my past behind? I don't want Grace or anyone else seeing my bare arse and yet you think its funny. She's my brothers girlfriend for crying out loud." He growls.

"Well your other brother's wife has seen way more than your bare arse." She counters and the minute the words leave her lips she regrets them.

The look on his face instantly brings tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that." She gushes.

...

"No you shouldn't but it didn't stop you. It hurts Stevie especially when it comes from you." He states.

"You know I'm only joking Alex and you should know that I don't mean to hurt your feelings." She offers.

"Oh right so how about we drive down to the city and find a display home so we can have sex on the bed? Maybe we'll get caught by the salesman." He snarls.

Her mouth drops open and she exclaims. " How do you know that?'

...

"Your big mouth ex husband told me but I figured it was another part of your life you'd like to leave in the past so I never said anything." He answers.

"What else did he tell you?" She asks clearly embarrassed.

"I wouldn't even bother repeating the garbage that came out of his mouth." Alex answers.

"I thought he always looked out for me." She says almost to herself.

"Yeah well you were wrong. He was trying to big note himself by telling me about the things the two of you got up too."He answers.

...

"Honestly I never thought it bothered you who saw you naked." Stevie states.

" Yeah well it does now Stevie. I'm a husband and a Father and I only want you to see my god damn backside." He retorts.

She can't help but smirk at him.

His face softens when she says." It's such a gorgeous bum Alex."

" I'll show it to ya when we get home." He says cheekily.

" Yeah?" She asks.

He nods.

" Right let's grab your son and go home then." She chuckles playfully.

...

As they walk back to the house he says." It'll be nice having more bubs around the place."

"Yes it will but Tess and Nick will be losing a great overseer." She replies.

"They'd already lost you." He replies.

" I meant Kate."

"Oh yeah right Kate."

" You think I'm a great overseer?"

" The best , well besides me." He teases.

She pushes him.

He stumbles.

" Oh shit Alex are you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit tender."

...

She holds his arm.

"When do you think we'll have another bub Stevie?"

She doesn't answer.

He stops and looks at her and can see she has something on her mind.

...

" Hey!" He states turning her to face him.

She's agitated and looks everywhere but at him.

"Stevie?" He questions.

" I don't think I want anymore Alex."

" But I thought you wanted a big family Stevie? Two is hardly big."

" I don't think I'm strong enough to go through all of that on my own again Alex. I've had two babies and done it all pretty much on my own." She says softly.

...

"Stevie it'll be different next time." He pushes.

" You told me that last time. You extended and I had to tell you over the phone about Xander and then when you did finally come home you went again then the accident." She whispers.

Roughly her pulls her into his arms ." I promise I'll be there every step of the way Cowgirl but if you really don't want anymore I'll be happy if you are. We've got one of each and they're both healthy we shouldn't be greedy I guess."

...

Gently pushing back she looks up at him and says ." Nice try Alex but I know you're lying."

He grins at her and says." Think ya know everything don't ya?"

Hugging into his waist she says. " Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Let's just wait and see how you feel in a couple of months time ." He suggests.

...

She nods but asks." No pressure though?"

Hugging her again he rest his chin on her head and replies." Yeah no pressure."

Without moving she says ." You're lying again."

He laughs and hugs her tightly and whispers." Sorry but I can't hide the fact I want more children Stevie I'd like another boy and at least one little girl and I'd like her to be a gorgeous and feisty little red head."

She doesn't answer but hugs into him.

...

_**The cottage ...Drovers Run..**_

Matt rolls over and cuddles into Jodi's back and kissing her shoulder says ." Good morning Mrs McLeod."

She laughs and with great effort rolls onto her back ." You mean Mrs Bosnich."

"No we are officially Jodi and Matthew McLeod . I figured after all you gave up for me it was the least I could do. Plus my father is gone and the name Bosnich never brought me any happiness . Considering all the McLeod's are women the name will die unless we do something about it, so you'd better make sure you supply some male heirs to carry on your family name." He explains.

She's shocked and asks." Really you did that for me? You do realise the male decides the sex of babies not the female?"

...

Dragging himself up and leaning over her he kisses her tenderly and says ."Ok I'll concentrate next time and make sure it's a boy ."

She laughs.

"As far as the name change goes I did it for us Jodi. Fresh start and a fresh name. Well fresh for me anyway."He adds.

With his hip resting against her stomach he bends back and laughs ." I think we're having a gymnast."

Pushing up on her elbows she smiles as her tummy changes shape several times.

"I hope it waits just a few more days so you can enjoy all of this." She muses.

Rubbing his hand across her belly he says wistfully." You're amazing Jodi growing our own little miracle."

He looks up and she's smiling but tears are spilling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asks

" Nothing, my life is perfect because you're here." She answers.

With a brief smile he moves back over and kisses her.

...


	27. Chapter 27 Baby Talk

**_Drover's Run..Late in the afternoon._**

Grace, Tess and Taylor ease the mob through the gate and up the sloping hill towards home.

" Will Kate and Dave be back today?" Taylor asks.

"I honestly don't know Taylor." Tess replies.

" Probably depends on the reception they got." Grace answers.

...

" Another baby on Drover's I can't wait." Taylor gushes.

"Clucky are we ?" Tess grins looking at the young girl.

" Oh god no, not yet. Mind you I'm having a great time with Patrick he thinks because I love spending time with Xander and Claire and I'm always talking about Jodi and the pregnancy that I want one of my own now." Taylor chuckles mischievously.

Grace quips. " Just the way you want him to be Taylor. You sure as hell don't want him clucking around just yet."

...

"Have you and Marcus talked about having a family?" Taylor asks.

"Me ? and Marcus? Talking about children we've only been together a couple of months." Grace laughs.

"You want to get a move on Grace your eggs will all dry up. You're not getting any younger you know." Taylor say straight faced but winks at Tess.

"Yeah Taylor's right Grace and it's a well known fact that men aren't as potent after they turn twenty five and Marcus is already passed that." Tess offers trying not to grin.

Grace looks at both of them and states. "I've never really thought about starting a family."

...

"What not even as a little girl?' Taylor asks.

"Well yeah of course I did but I've never had any luck hanging onto a bloke long enough to consider children as an adult." Grace replies.

'Does Marcus want children?" Taylor asks.

"How would I know?" Grace retorts.

"Well you'd better find out because if you want them and he doesn't you need to find someone who does." Taylor pushes.

Then holding up her index finger Taylor waves it slowly side to side and says."Tick tock."

Grace shakes her head and as she steers her horse away quips." You watch way too much television Taylor its cooking your brain."

...

**_Outside Kate's parents home..._**

Dave is livid as he holds the car door open for Kate.

Holding her arm he guides her into the seat.

"Dave you shouldn't have spoken to my Father like that especially in front of my family." Kate states.

He closes the door and strides around to his own as he lowers himself into the seat he says . "You're wrong Kate, I don't care who he is , no one and I mean no one speaks to a women like that in front of me and especially when she happens to be my wife."

She almost grins at him.

...

Dave Brewer hardly ever gets angry and she's quite taken aback by his reaction to her family in particular her Father.

"Dave he's Italian he always talks like that. You didn't even understand what he was saying." Kate suggests.

"I'm not stupid Kate and I'm pretty good at body language. The guts of the story was he's not happy with your choice of husband because I'm not Italian and I didn't ask for his permission to marry which I'd bet my stethoscope he'd have declined if I had. Anyway aside from all of that you're pregnant and I won't stand by and watch him yell at pregnant woman no matter what nationality he is." Dave retorts.

"Alex yells at Stevie and you never say anything to him about it." Kate interjects

"Completely different because she gives as good as she gets and he never bullies her like they did to you."

Kate looks back at her home." But they're my family Dave."

"I know that Kate and I'm sorry if I've caused a rift but they have to understand where I'm coming from too. I promised to protect you and keep you safe and this is how I do it. If your family love you as much as you're always telling me they do, they'll accept me and you as we are."

...

_**Inside Kate's family home...**_

Raised voices and teary women intermingle through the house.

Kate's Mother growls at her Father and he yells back at her.

Wise old Nona comments about David having the courage to speak his mind and then whisk Kate away.

She tells Kate's Father that David is a good man and he did the right thing by his wife and that he should be glad that she has found such a man.

...

He grumbles about being spoken too in such a fashion and Nona tells him he deserved not respect as he offered none to David.

His daughter is carrying his grandchild and it should be a happy time for the family and he's ruined it for everyone .

" This is my great grand child and I welcome it and it's Father into my life regardless of what you think." Nona growls and walks off.

Kate's Father is left alone in the kitchen still angry at the insult to himself and his family but wonders about his grandchild and his daughter.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Jodi and Matt have walked up to the main house and had dinner with everyone.

Sitting around the dining room table they hear the porch door and Dave and Kate wander into the room.

" Hi ! How'd it go?" Tess asks.

"Hmmm pretty much as we expected." Dave answers.

" We thought you'd stay the night." Nick states.

"Well that was the plan but Dave had other ideas." Kate offers slumping into a spare seat.

...

Tess looks at Dave and he shakes his head.

"Hello " Marcus calls as he slips through the back door.

" I didn't know Marcus was coming over." Tess asks quietly looking at Grace.

" Neither did I ." Grace offers then smiles as Marcus enters.

...

" What are you doing here?" Grace asks.

Grinning at her he replies." Thought I'd come and have a beer with you."

Pushing her chair out she says." Well come on then we'll sit outside."

" It's cold out there." He states.

" I'll grab a jacket then." She say and keeps moving.

...

Standing, Taylor says. " Well I'm off to bed . It's a cold night and I've got a good book I want to finish."

Everyone says goodnight and she leaves, taking some of the dishes with her.

Moira begins to clear the table and Tess helps.

Taking a sip of his drink Nick looks at Kate and asks." So your family didn't take the news well?"

" No and that's their loss . I really thought they'd take it better than they did." Kate answers.

" You'll be right Kate , you've got Dave and all of us." Jodi counsels.

"Yeah I know."Kate replies not sounding convinced at all.

...

Kate stands and walks out to the kitchen.

Jodi waddles out behind her.

As soon as they're out of earshot Matt says ." Tough day mate."

Dave shakes his head and answers." Her old man treated her like she was a little kid . I think I overreacted but I just saw red . Told him what I thought of him and his treatment of her and then we left."

"Doesn't sound good." Nick remarks.

"No but that's how it is . I don't know what will happen in the future but at least they know I wont stand by and let them treat her like that." Dave states.

...

"How was Nona with you?" Matt asks.

Dave grins and replies." I got a hello and goodbye hug and kiss off her so I think she'll be fine with us."

"So long as Kate has someone in her family that's speaking to her that will make life easier for her." Matt says .

" Yeah we talked about that on the way home and Kate was happy that Nona appeared to be on our side." Dave replies.

...

**_Kilarney_** ...

Stevie sits on the couch feeding Xander.

Alex is asleep on the floor in front of them.

She smiles at him.

The newspaper he'd been reading strewn around him and his head is resting on the pillow he'd dragged onto the floor.

...

Full of milk but still wide awake Xander suckles but smiles and makes funny noises as Stevie turns her attention back to him.

"Either you're drinking or talking little man . You can't do both." She coos softly as she fastens her bra and readjusts her top.

Xander squirms around on her lap smiling and making little noises as he tries to talk to her.

Animatedly she talks to him and he grins and gurgles back at her.

Sensing movement on the floor Stevie looks up.

Alex is smiling back at her.

...

"What?" She asks.

Pulling himself onto his knees he says ."I was just enjoying listening to the two of you that's all."

"He's so happy at the moment." She offers as Alex sits beside her.

Xander watches her face and when she speaks to him he throws his arms out and gabbles at her.

" How the hip?" She asks Alex.

Sliding his arm across her shoulder he replies." Pretty good."

...

Without looking at Alex she says ." He's amazing isn't he?"

Alex picks up his son's hand and kissing the palm says ." Yep a little piece of me and a little piece of you all rolled into a cute little bundle."

She laughs and says " I'd hardly call him little."

Alex grins and replies." Your milk is obviously tip top cause he's growing like a weed and he's fat."

" Aww you're not fat are you little man." Stevie gushes.

" Well what do you call this and this and that?" Alex laughs running his hand across the baby's chubby arms , legs and cheeks.

Placing her hands over Xander's ears Stevie says ." He's a naughty Daddy don't you listen to him."

"Well I'd like to get naughty with your Mummy . So if you'd be a good boy and go to sleep I might have a chance." Alex quips.

...

Stevie laughs and says." Just say what you mean Cowboy."

As she looks at him he leans in and kisses her.

" Hmmm that was nice." She whispers.

" No one is home and there's plenty more where that came from." He whispers back at her.

"Time for an early night I think."

"You always say the things I want to hear." He remarks.

Laughing she stands up and says." Let's see if he's ready to sleep yet."

" Right behind you Cowgirl and the view is sensational." He tells her.

She chuckles at his comment and he smiles.

...

**_ Drover's Run...Outside ..._**

Marcus sits with his arm around Grace as they enjoy a beer.

"So you don't mind that I've turned up unannounced?" He asks.

" No it was a really nice surprise." She answers.

" Alex and Stevie were messing around with the baby so I thought I'm outta there."he explains.

"Oh I thought you liked babies." Grace says sounding surprised.

" I do I wanted to give them a bit of time alone thats all." Marcus states.

Grace nods.

...

" They just looked like they're having the best time with him and I kinda felt like the third wheel." Marcus explains further.

"Babies are amazing aren't they?" Grace says.

" Yeah and I guess when they are your own it's even better." Marcus says.

" Do you ever think about having your own family?" Grace asks.

Marcus looks at her and asks ." Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere, forget it." She says sounding embarrassed.

...

He smiles and says. "Grace it's ok I don't mind talking about the future."

" I didn't mean us ?.I mean..I was.. It doesn't matter." She states and she moves to stand up.

He pulls her back down and plants a kiss on her lips.

...

"Relax Grace I don't plan on racing you down the aisle and into a maternity ward any time soon but I have thought about it." He explains.

" You're kidding?" She exclaims.

" Well you must have too by the sounds of things." He replies.

With her head down she says ." Maybe just a little bit."

...

He smiles at her shyness and wonders how someone so tough and outgoing can be so very shy and soft at the same time.

Pulling her closer he asks. " Are you still coming over to stay on Kilarney tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure." She answers still not looking at him.

" Why not?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Well Stevie said you were cooking and I'm not sure if my stomach could handle that ." She replies.

He laughs.

She loves his laugh.

Especially when he makes that funny sound that he often does when he's really amused.

...

When he stops laughing he says . " I'll have the hospital on speed dial so if you get crook we can get your stomach pumped ok?"

She laughs and says . " Yeah I suppose."

"Grace."

"Yeah."

"I really came over here to ask you something."

"Aw yeah what's that?"

...

"Bryce wants me to take a look at a property for him in Adelaide I thought you might like to come with me."

"What for a weekend? We'll be on the road the entire time it wont be very restful."

"No we'll fly down Grace ."

"Oh Ok I guess. Are you sure you want to spend a whole weekend with me?"

"Yeah I know it'll be hard to do but I think I'm strong enough to tough it out."

"Hey?" She exclaims as she spins to look at him.

His eyes twinkle at her and there it is again, that laugh.

Playfully she whacks his leg.

Leaning over he kisses her.

She lets him because every time he does, its better than the time before and she doesn't want him to stop.

...


	28. Chapter 28 Stormy weather

**_Kilarney..Breakfast time..._**

When Stevie arrives in the kitchen Marcus is sitting at the table eating his breakfast and Alex and Ben are standing nearby.

All three are discussing the days work.

"Morning." She greets them.

They reply in kind.

...

Stevie stands at the bench with her back to them pouring herself a cup of tea.

She smiles as Alex's arms slide around her and he whispers." It's cold outside I could pull a sickie and we could go back to bed."

Ben and Marcus are far enough away not to have heard his comment but pull faces at each other based on the sound of her giggling.

"Settle mate we're still here." Ben quips.

Stevie turns and looking around Alex asks." Did you hear that?"

...

"Didn't hear a thing but he's whispering and you're giggling like a school girl ya don't have to be Einstein to work out he's just propositioned you." Ben answers.

Stevie's mouth drops open and Marcus and Ben crack up laughing.

Alex laughs too at her reaction. "Close your mouth Cowgirl or you'll start catching flies."

She flicks him then turning back grabs her mug of tea and joins the others at the table.

...

"How was your weekend away Ben?" She asks changing subjects.

"Yeah we had a great time. Gee Nat's a funny little bugger isn't he? He had Riley and I rolling around laughing most of the weekend." Ben replies.

"I've always found him to be super quiet. the other day when we were fencing was the first time I've heard him tell jokes." Alex offers.

"Well with Harry as his boss the poor guy never stood a chance to relax and be himself." Stevie offers.

"Do you really think the Old Man had that much influence over him?" Alex asks.

"Yes of course he did . Think about yourself Alex and how much he bullied you and you could actually stand up to him. "Stevie explains.

...

A cold draught whistles through the kitchen as Riley opens the back door and calls ." Hello."

"Grab a cuppa Riley." Stevie says as he appears.

"Thanks. Have you seen the weather forecast this morning?" Riley asks.

"No . Why what's up?" Alex asks.

"Massive storm coming through. They're predicting 130km an hour winds and freezing temperatures." Riley answers.

"Looks like a change of plans for today then." Marcus states.

'Yeah we'll need to shift some stock and tie down anything that might blow around." Alex suggests.

...

"Alex I might see if Moira will mind Xander and I'll go and give Tess and Nick a hand." Stevie offers.

"Righto ." He replies then looking at Riley asks." What time is the storm front due in?"

"They're saying late afternoon." Riley replies.

"Stevie make sure you get back home by no later than two. I don't want to have to worry about you and Xander ok?" Alex asks looking at his wife.

"I think I can arrange that. Might be a good night to play cards." Stevie suggests and they all agree.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Stevie rides out with Taylor and Grace to bring a newly shorn mob closer to the house and shelter.

With the expected extreme conditions the sheep are vulnerable unless they can keep them warmer.

Kate and Jodi are busy opening gates in preparation for the oncoming mob.

"I'm surprised Matt let you come out with me Jodes." Kate says as she pushes the gate back.

"He didn't really have a choice we need to get sorted before the storm and he had to go and help Nick." Jodi replies.

...

"When do you think the bub will arrive?" Kate asks.

"Well I haven't dropped yet so not today." Jodi replies.

"Nona rang this morning." Kate tells her friend.

"Oh is that good?" Jodi asks.

Kate smiles and replies. " She's been shopping and she rang to tell me to expect parcels for the baby."

"Did she say anything about your Dad?" Jodi asks

"Just that he's being obstinate and for me not to worry. She told me that everything would be ok by the time the baby arrives." Kate confides in her friend.

...

"You're in good company Kate." Jodi offers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well so far we've had five pregnancies connected to Drover's Run and not one of them has been smooth sailing." Jodi replies.

"I suppose at least Dave is here and I don't have to do this on my own." Kate agrees.

"Here they come." Jodi announces looking towards the horizon.

"Yes and look at the dark clouds coming in behind them." Kate adds.

...

Jodi walks back to the car and picks up the two way.

"Drover one can you hear me . Drover one? Over."

The two way crackles to life and Matt's worried voice asks. " Is everything ok? Over"

Jodi laughs and replies." Matt I saw you an hour ago relax of course I'm alright. I'm just letting you and Nick know the girls are safely back and we can see the storm front following them in. Over"

She can tell he's smiling when he replies. " Ok we're almost done and we'll see you soon. Over."

"Right if you're back first ask Moira to put the kettle on, we wont be far away. Over." Jodi replies and hangs up the mouth piece.

...

Wrapped up in her drizabone against the chilly wind Stevie enjoys being with the girls.

On Kilarney its all men, aside from Rhonda the housekeeper.

She allows her thoughts to drift to the conversation she had with Alex about more children.

A little girl would be nice to have around and after seeing Alex with Charlotte and baby Claire she knows he'd love being the Father of a little girl.

Who is she to stop his dreams.

Actually they were her dreams too before all the trauma of the last few months .

Everything was settling back down into a normal routine and she was beginning to feel good again.

...

"Hey Stevie pay attention!" Tess hollows across the mob.

Looking up Stevie spots a couple of renegade sheep move from the main mob.

"Turbo ! Look back!" The little dog does as she bids.

"Walk up.."

"That'll do." Stevie finally calls as turbo moves the strays back into the main mob.

...

Tess rides over beside her sister in law and asks ." Are you ok you seemed disctracted?"

"Yeah I'm fine just day dreaming." Stevie replies.

""What about?" Tess asks.

"More children.. How many are you going to have?" Stevie asks.

Tess shrugs her shoulders and replies." At least another two. Why what about you?"

Nodding Stevie answers. " I wasn't sure I wanted anymore as Ive done it both times on my own."

"Alex convinced you otherwise?" Tess asks.

Stevie laughs and replies ." Yeah he'd like dozens of them."

Tess laughs and answers. " He needs to carry one and he'd change his mind."

"Yeah." Stevie agrees.

...

"Those clouds don't look good." Tess observes.

"No they don't and they're coming at us quickly."Stevie replies.

"So long as we get home before the rain hits. I don't fancy getting wet today its too bloody cold." Tess adds.

...

_**Kilarney..**_

"That's it guys we cant do anymore." Alex yells above the wind.

"That came in a lot faster than we were expecting." Riley yells back.

"Yeah it did. Are you coming up to play cards later?" Alex asks him.

'Yeah might as well Its gong to be a long night I think." Riley answers.

...

"I'm cooking dinner tonight Riley if your game you can join us." Marcus calls out.

"Can he cook?" Riley asks Alex.

"Well he's better than Dave?" Ben chuckles.

"See I don't mind Dave's cooking." Alex defends.

"Yeah alright I'll be there. Around six?" Riley asks.

"Yep or you can come earlier if you're bored." Marcus suggests.

...

Walking back to the house Alex worries about Stevie as yet there is no sign of her or the baby and she promised she'd be home before this.

"Hey Alex, do you still need my help around here?" Ben asks.

"Why do you have somewhere better to be?" Alex asks.

"Well no not really but I was only supposed to be here until you recuperated and you're almost back to normal." Ben replies.

...

"Stevie likes having you around." Alex replies.

"I'm not a pet dog mate. I want to know if you need me on Kilarney?" Ben retorts.

"Can you just give me a few days Ben I might have something you'd be interested in but I need to crunch some numbers with Nick first." Alex asks.

Ben nods and replies. "I don't want charity mate. Don't keep me here because I'm Stevie's cousin. As much as I love being near her I want to feel useful and if my job here is done I need to move on Ok?"

"Fair enough." Alex replies as they scurry into the house as the rains begins to beat down.

...

Stevie turns into Kilarney's driveway and jumps out to check the mailbox.

An almighty clap of thunder causes her to jump with fright.

Back in the car the wipers can't move quickly enough as the rain starts first in large droplets then into a torrential down pour.

She strains to see the drive and slows to almost a crawl.

Pulling up as close to the house as possible she sees the door open and two figures rush out with umbrella's.

...

Ben grabs the capsule from the back and covers the sleeping baby while Marcus holds out the umbrella for Stevie.

Definitely advantages to living in a house full of men.

Even though she's more than capable of looking after herself and her young son Alex, Ben and Marcus fuss over them all the time and for the first time in a very long while she feels safe, secure and very special.

"Where's Alex?" She asks as they enter the kitchen.

"Upstairs having a shower. He ran the bath for you and said for us to send you upstairs when you got home." Marcus replies.

...

**_Drover's Run.._**

" Let's hope we've done enough that storm looks really bad." Nick announces as he walks back into the dining room.

Matt, Jodi, Taylor, Kate , Moira and Tess are siting at the table with dinner in front of them.

"We'd better take our meals to our rooms Kate or we'll get soaked later." Taylor suggests.

Kate is about to answer when Nick says." No you can stay in the main house tonight I'd prefer we were all together."

...

" Makes sense to me I've already brought Jodi and my stuff up." Matt adds.

"Is it that bad? The cottage has always held up in other storms" Jodi asks.

"That may be so but you're pregnant and so is Kate and Nick and I would prefer not to have us all scattered around the place." Matt replies.

" I'll have to get a few things if that's the case ." Kate says.

"Yeah me too." Taylor adds.

Matt stands and says." We'll come on then we'll grab it now."

...

As the trio disappears out the back door Tess says." Ok Jodes no baby tonight."

Jodi laughs and replies." I'll do my best."

" You've dropped so it could come at anytime." Moira replies.

" No I haven't." Jodi says.

...

" Stand up Jodi." Tess asks.

Jodi stands .

" You're right Moira she's dropped heaps." Tess exclaims.

Running her hand over her abdomen Jodi notices she has a lot more room between her breasts and her belly.

" Oh my goodness, we were so busy today I never even noticed. That means I'm ready to go doesn't it?" Jodi gushes.

" All systems are go Jodi anytime now." Moira offers smiling at her.

...

"Wow I hope it's not tonight I don't fancy trying to make the hospital in this weather." Jodi says sounding concerned.

" I'm glad to hear that Jodi I don't fancy us delivering you in the middle of a storm either." Nick chuckles.

Jodi grins at him and says." If it's a girl we'll call her Storm."

" Storm McLeod now that's one hell of a name." Tess states grinning at her sister.

The back door bangs shut and a freezing blast of air reaches them.

As the others arrive back the subject changes to the storm and Matt gives a run down on the conditions outside.

Quietly Jodi prayers her baby won't be born tonight.

...


	29. Chapter 29 Close to my heart

**_Drovers Run ...Early morning..._**

Outside the wind howls but the gusts have weakened .

The rain too has slowed.

Jodi waddles into the kitchen to join Tess and Claire.

Looking up Tess smiles and greets her.

" How'd you sleep?" Tess asks.

" That was the best sleep I've had in ages." Jodi replies with a relaxed smile on her face.

Tess grins back at her and states." Yeah me too. There's something so comforting about being snuggled up in bed while the rain beats down on the roof."

...

Jodi talks to her young niece then asks Tess ." Do we know if we've sustained much damage yet?"

" I have no idea they're all still out checking on the stock and buildings." Tess answers.

"Any news from Kilarney?"

" No nothing yet , they'll be out surveying the same as us." Tess responds.

...

"Did Kate go out with them?" Jodi asks.

"Yeah she did the boys tried to get her to stay home but she was adamant she be allowed to do her job as long as she's able." Tess replies.

"She's a great overseer isn't she?" Jodi states.

"Yes she is."

"She would have been good but working with Stevie she's grown and changed heaps." Jodi states.

...

" They're quite close aren't they." Tess muses.

"Hmm after you went to Argentina we all became closer."Jodi explains.

" I missed so much." Tess states sadly.

"I'm in the same boat as you now. Even though everyone welcomed me back with open arms there are times and events they've shared that I didn't and I feel a bit left out." Jodi tells her sister.

"This time next year we'll all have shared memories and the past will include us again." Tess says happily."

"My baby will be about to have its first birthday."Jodi adds with a big smile on her face.

...

"Claire will turn three next year and Xander will be running around plus Kate and Dave's baby will be here too." Tess gushes.

" Xander and Claire might not be the babies in their families." Jodi teases playfully.

Tess sighs deeply with a wistful smile on her beautiful face."I hope so Jodi we're trying already."

Jodi exclaims. "Really ? Oh Tess that's so exciting for you all."

Tess chuckles and replies." Yes it is especially with Xander around and now you and Kate with your bubs. It's definately the right time for us. I'm so clucky ."

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Alex walks back towards the house with his drizabone buttoned high around his neck and his hat pulled low.

Behind him Marcus holds the front of his collar tight around his neck.

His fingers are freezing but he'd rather that than a wet chest.

Inside the back door they remove their hats ,drag off the coats and hang them on the rack then kick off their muddy boots.

...

Opening the door between the back porch and the kitchen the warm air draws them inside and the waft of freshly baked goods invades their senses.

Stevie and Rhonda look up.

" Oh you look like drowned rats." Stevie says sympathetically.

"It's bloody freezing out there and my coats upper buttons are worn out." Marcus replies.

"Gungellan Fair is on next weekend you should be able to pick one up if the workwear truck is there. If not it'll mean a trip to Fisher." Stevie offers.

" I'm taking Grace down to Adelaide I'll grab one then."Marcus replies.

...

Alex has removed his socks, jumper and shirt and placed them in the laundry hamper and walked back into the kitchen drying his hair.

" Something smells good. " He remarks.

" We made pumpkin soup and baked fresh rolls to go with it. Thought you might need warming up. " Stevie replies smiling at him.

Wrapping his arms around her he replies." Or you could just cuddle me until I warm up."

" I could." She giggles.

...

The baby monitor releases the sounds of a waking Xander and the beginnings of his hungry cries.

" Or you could have soup while I feed your son." She quips .

" How about I grab the little guy plus a dry shirt and you dish up some soup for me?"

" Deal ." She grins as he gives her a quick kiss and moves off.

...

"Go and get some dry clothes Marcus and I'll dish up soup for you as well." Stevie tells her brother in law.

Grinning he replies." Thanks Stevie that would be great."

Quickly he moves from the room.

...

" Are you sure you'll be right this afternoon Stevie?" Rhonda asks.

" Yes no worries at all Rhonda you can go now if you'd like I'm sure the boys and I can handle a few dishes."Stevie replies.

With her head down as she busily butters the fresh rolls Rhonda says. "In all the years I've worked here I've never enjoyed my job more than since you and Alex teamed up. Working for the two of you is much more pleasant than working for Harry ,Liz , Sandra or Fiona."

As she looks up her face reddens and her smile disappears.

Alex is standing in the doorway with Xander in one arm and a clean shirt in the other.

"Oh my goodness Alex! I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should keep my thoughts to myself." Rhonda gushes.

...

Alex stands stone faced for a few seconds and then he says.

"Its ok Rhonda you have a right to your opinion."He says softly.

"I didn't mean to speak badly of your parents Alex again I'm sorry. I was trying to tell Stevie how much I enjoyed working for her." Rhonda offers.

Giving her a small smile he replies. " I understand Rhonda really I do Stevie's made my life a lot happier too."

Rhonda nods.

"Wow two compliments in the one day! I'll be getting a big head soon." Stevie chuckles.

...

Marcus arrives clean and dry and takes the offered bowl of soup off Stevie.

"Just what I need to warm me up. You're the best Stevie thank you."

Stevie pretends to curtsey and quips. "Hat trick! Three compliments in a row."

Alex who has walked over to her gently nudges her with his elbow and quips. "Focus woman I'll trade a bowl of soup for my son."

She laughs and placing the steaming bowl of soup on the bench nearby takes Xander from his Father and says ."Sold for a measly bowl of soup he is such a naughty Daddy."

Xander grins at her then begins to fuss knowing his lunch is nearby.

"Typical Ryan, can't think of anything else when you're hungry." Stevie chuckles as she untucks her shirt and sits at the table.

...

After Rhonda leaves the three sit chatting.

"So you're taking Grace to the city for the weekend Marcus." Stevie says.

"Yeah Bryce wants me to have a look at an investment property for him and I thought Id take her with me." Marcus replies before biting off a big piece of bread.

Alex is leaning over his soup busily eating.

Dipping his bread into the soup he bites a small piece off and still chewing looks at Marcus and says ." Sounds serious mate, I mean an entire weekend together."

...

Marcus grins and answers. " I really like her and time goes so fast when I'm with her. Sometimes it goes way too fast so I though we could go to the movies one night maybe dinner and dancing another."

Stevie laughs. "She'd be happier with fish and chips sitting on the tail gate of the Ute."

Marcus wipes the corner of his mouth with his serviette then grinning replies." Great idea but it'll be freezing."

"She'll want to snuggle up then." Alex offers.

" You two should write a book ." Marcus chuckles.

" We could I've even got a Title for it. How to woo a country girl!" Alex suggests as he stands to grab more soup.

...

Stevie laughs and calls over too him." Yeah just pick her up in your chopper and fly her into a field of flowers."

Alex grins." Couldn't resist me after that could ya."

" Nah literally swept me off my feet." She giggles back at him.

"Is that how you too got together?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah officially and finally." Stevie answers.

" Yep she said she wanted flowers so I gave em too her." Alex explains placing the bowl on the table before giving Stevie a quick peck on the lips.

...

The phone ringing draws Alex to the office.

Returning quickly with a huge smile on his face he announces." That was Tess . Matt's driving Jodes into Fisher. She's gone into labour."

"Oh really and is everything alright?" Stevie asks .

"Yeah Tess said she started not long after the others got back from checking for damage. Matts taking her now because he doesn't want to leave anything to chance."Alex replies.

" So will Tess ring as soon as they hear?" Stevie asks.

" Yeah I told her no matter what time it happens we want to know." Alex tells her.

...

Stevie looks down at her own baby suckling at her breast.

Running her hand across his soft hair she sends up a silent prayer for her friends that everything will be perfect for them.

Marcus rises to get more soup.

" They'll be fine Stevie." Alex says.

" How did you know?" She asks.

" I thought the same." He replies winking at her.

She smiles back at him.

...


	30. Chapter 30 Chantilly Lace

_**Kilarney… Ten o'clock in the evening…..**_

Alone in their room Alex has smothered his wife in kisses and she has no doubt what he's after.

She's after the same thing herself but rather than tell him that she plays hard to get.

It's much more fun.

…

Marcus had retired to bed an hour earlier and the two had fooled around a bit in the lounge room.

Again Stevie had only allowed Alex to go so far.

His interest had built rapidly but she'd held him at bay pretending to be watching a documentary and only allowing his kisses during commercial breaks.

…..

Now she was ready to let him go further.

His kisses kicked up a notch and sent shock waves through her.

She loved his kisses and this variety best of all.

His hands almost trembled as he began to remove her clothing and she loved that she could make him feel that way.

"Where would you like to do this?" He asks his hot breath on her neck.

Bending her head back, her neck arches allowing him access she whispers. "Surprise me."

…

Her ear lobe feels his lips then her neck as his lips brush over hers he slides her jeans down.

Stepping out of them she moves closer to him.

He runs his hand across her backside and gently squeezes.

"Lace. Nice." He whispers.

"Black lace." She adds

"G string not much material there."

"I thought you liked it that way."

"No complaints here." He says before kissing her deeply.

…

Fumbling with her buttons he quips." Bloody hell have you sewn them up."

She laughs and shifting, pulls the shirt over her head.

He does the same.

Lustfully looking at her he cups her breasts, running his thumbs across the black lace and onto her skin.

"God I love the gear you wear."

She giggles." Think of all the times we were fencing or playing pool, sitting out on the bench on Drover's."

"No, it does my head in." He says softly as his hand winds through her hair pulling her lips onto his own.

…

She pushes back. "The phone Alex."

"Leave it."

"No it might be Matt."She urges.

He pulls her back.

She laughs and ducks from his grasp.

Picking up his shirt she scurries into the hall.

….

Marcus has woken hearing the phone and sleepily wanders into the hall.

Squinting against the bright light he scratches his head as he listens to Stevie.

"A Boy! How big? So they're both alright. Oh Matt that's fabulous news congratulations. Does he have a name yet? Slade Matthew McLeod. Slade I like it. Yeah I will please give her our love and Matt we'll come in tomorrow and visit. Yeah I will bye."Stevie rings off.

…

Alex has moved to the bedroom door to listen but didn't step out once he saw Marcus.

Stevie spots Alex and smiling at him begins to repeat Matt's news.

"What time are we going in tomorrow?" Marcus asks from behind Stevie.

She turns surprised by his voice then grabs Alex's shirt as she realizes she's half dressed.

…..

Marcus is delighted by what he sees but tries not to show it.

Stevie answers him then hurriedly returns to her room.

Marcus watches her go and smiles.

Alex glares at him.

Averting his eyes Marcus turns back into his room.

…

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

Matt kisses Jodi's soft curls and gushes. "He's just beautiful Jodi."

"Yeah he is. We're pretty clever aren't we?" She replies without shifting her eyes from the chubby bundle in her arms.

Matt rubs his hand across the baby's face and answers. "Yes we are and you were amazing."

She looks up at him and with her eyes shining with pure joy and her smile beaming whispers. "I love you."

He kisses her then says. "I love you too. This is it Jodi our lives begin now.'

"Yeah and it's a nice place to start." She replies.

He smiles at her.

…

"Did everyone like his name?" She asks.

"Yeah the reaction was pretty good all round. Any way once people hear it a few times they'll get used to it." Matt answers.

Jodi nods.

"It's a great name and I'm glad you found it, I would have called him George. Slade is so much better." Matt says.

"It's a strong name isn't it?" Jodi says gazing at her son.

Matt nods and answers. "And it fits with McLeod so well."

…..

"Jodi we need to decide if we're going to take on Wilgul or stay on Drover's." Matt suggests.

Looking up at him she replies. "I want to stay on Drover's Matt."

He nods and replies. "Nick said if we didn't take it they'd offer it to Kate and Dave and Ben could help them."

"Dave couldn't run a farm." Jodi says looking concerned.

"No but Kate could and Ben could help her. It would give Kate and Dave somewhere to live with the baby coming. It's the smallest property of the three and Alex and Nick will slowly restock it and allow for Kate to have the baby before they bring it up to full capacity." Matt answers.

….

"Do Kate and Dave know about this yet?" Jodi asks.

"No they don't, Nick was waiting on our reply." Matt answers.

Jodi nods then changing subjects asks." Will you take me home in the morning?"

"If the doctor says you can go, then I will ok?' Matt replies.

She nods and yawns.

…..

Taking the baby from her he says. "You're tired you should rest."

Smiling she wriggles around in the bed resting her head on her pillow and watches as Matt puts the baby back into his crib.

"I'll be back soon." Matt remarks.

"Time for coffee is it?" She asks.

He nods as he brushes the hair back from her face and kisses her.

As the door closes behind him she focuses back on her son.

"Slade McLeod I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Tomorrow I'm going to show you Drover's Run. It's your destiny." Jodi says softly and closes her eyes.

…..

_**Kilarney ….Early morning …**_

Stevie arrives downstairs and Alex and Marcus are long gone.

Rhonda is busy at the sink as Stevie greets her.

"Good morning Stevie you sound happy." Rhonda replies.

"There's a new baby on Drover's run Rhonda so life is good." Stevie replies happily.

"Yes Alex said his name is Slade. I like it. It's very unusual but Slade McLeod sounds very strong." Rhonda replies.

…..

Stevie nods and answers. "I knew she'd find something unusual she had an identity crisis herself years ago. Thought Jodi was a plain name."

"There is nothing plain about Jodi McLeod. She's a true beauty." Rhonda answers.

Stevie smiles and replies. "Yes she is and on the inside as well."

Rhonda smiles and asks. "Porridge?"

"Ohh yum yes please." Stevie replies.

…

Riley, Ben and Nat climb into the Ute and head out to the paddock they're working in today.

Marcus is about to open the Ute door when Alex says. "Marcus wait I need to talk to you."

Marcus leans on the roof of the car and asks. "What about?"

"Stevie." Alex replies.

Marcus has a blank look on his face and he has no idea there is a problem.

….

The minute Alex refers to last night Marcus has an idea where the conversation is heading.

"Mate I'm sorry. I don't usual perve on married women especially when she's my brother's wife. I just wasn't expecting the lace." Marcus offers.

"You almost fell over your own tongue mate." Alex growls.

"Yeah well I could off reacted worse than that. I tried not to look but she is stunning and the lace and the oversized shirt just caught my imagination." Marcus says smiling at the memory.

"Yeah well imagine my fist in your face next time alright." Alex growls.

Marcus nods his head and stops smiling.

Alex glares at him then says. "Right let's get going."

Marcus opens the car door.

Alex slides in beside him.

….

They drive for a few minutes until Alex says. 'I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around her mate."

"She's right Alex. I'm sure if it was Grace dressed like that you would have looked too. It doesn't mean anything. I'm a male it goes with the territory. "Marcus answers.

Alex smiles at his answer and says. "Yeah you're probably right. Does Grace wear gear like that too?"

"No not as girly as that. I never expected Stevie to like feminine stuff like that." Marcus offers.

"She may wear jeans, boots and shirts and come across tough but don't be fooled she's as feminine as they come in every way." Alex states proudly.

They drive on in silence.

…..


	31. Chapter 31 Loud McLeod

_**Kilarney …..**_

"Hello Kilarney Stevie Ryan speaking. Oh Hello Jake yes I remember who you are. How are you? Oh good, yes we're all well. He's outworking at the moment can I get him to call you back? Right. Ummm well we were heading into Fisher after lunch but we'll be back by four. Yes that sounds great will Becky be with you? Ok I'll let him know ok Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone Stevie stands deep in thought.

An evening with Jake and Becky will mean reminiscing about Claire.

Part of her misses Claire with a deep, painful sadness and yet another part of her feels jealousy, anger and a black hole of questions.

….

Walking over to the fridge she retrieves the milk and proceeds to make herself a hot chocolate.

Alex rarely talks about Claire but she's always with them.

Stevie feels her presence most when Charlotte comes to visit.

Not that her visits are frequent but when she's around Alex lights up.

Stevie is unsure if it's because he was a part of the little girls early years or if it's because she's a reminder of what his life might have been had Claire lived.

….

Sitting at the table she sips on her hot chocolate and wonders about how different her life might have been.

Hot tears spill down her cheeks but go unattended.

It's only when the huge lump in her throat refuses to let her swallow her drink that she wipes her face.

Tucking her legs up she leans her head on her knees and gives into the sadness.

….

While Marcus unloads the Ute Alex walks quickly towards the house.

Stevie will be waiting for him as they've planned to go and visit Jodi and the new baby.

She'll be pissed off.

He told her he'd be back by ten and it's almost midday.

….

Opening the back door he hears silence.

He ducks into the downstairs bathroom and takes a pee then washes his hands.

Stopping to look at the small cut on his hand from the fence he dries it thoroughly and puts antiseptic on it.

Grabbing a band aid from the cupboard he tosses the paper into the bin and heads upstairs.

….

Stevie is lying face down on the bed as he enters their room.

He hears her sniffle and concern arrives on his face.

Slowly sitting on the bed he places his hand on her back and ask. "Hey Cowgirl are you sick?"

She doesn't move and a muffled voice replies. "No I'm ok."

…..

Turning her over he sees the tears and says." Yeah and the look on your face tells me everything is just fine."

Her face crumples and the tears fall again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asks.

"Crying." She answers pitifully.

He wraps her up and with a little laugh says. "And so you should be! What man wants a wife that has emotions and feels things?"

She cries harder.

He smiles and shakes his head then asks." Come on out with it what's brought this on?"

…..

"Jake and Becky are coming tonight." She offers.

"Why has that upset you? I thought you liked them." He questions.

"I do." She answers.

Again he smiles and says." Well I'm confused Stevie."

"You'll talk about Claire." She answers tearfully.

…..

At the mention of Claire's name his heart flips.

He loves talking about her but he knows it's sometimes difficult for Stevie.

Hugging her tightly he whispers. "Are you upset because you miss her or because you think it'll bring back memories for me?"

"Both." She sobs.

She can't see his face but she can hear his heart as her head is pressed against his chest.

….

"Well we just won't talk about her. It really doesn't matter to me Stevie." He answers still holding her.

"Don't lie to me Alex I can hear your heart and its pounding." She answers softly.

"That's because I'm close to you and you smell delicious." He suggest.

"Alex." She scolds.

…..

Pushing her back he holds her chin and looks into her eyes.

"I can't give you what you need Stevie. Claire was taken from me when I was so very much in love with her. I've moved on but she is always with me but that shouldn't take away from what we have. I love you so much. What I have with you is different to what I had with Claire not better or worse just different. I think that's a good thing because I can't compare the two of you. Plus you and I are married and have Xander and I never got to experience that with Claire so my love is different in that way as well. "He explains.

"What about Charlotte?" She asks.

He smiles and answers. "She is all Claire and when we get to see her it's like she isn't completely gone. Ya know."

….

"Do you think about how it might have been?" She asks.

His smile slips and he replies honestly. "Years ago I did but the more memories you and I make the more that dims and I feel sad about that. Like I'm forgetting her. I don't ever want to do that. She wasn't just someone I loved she was my friend first."

Stevie feels the lump returning to her throat.

"Hey not more tears." He states.

"I made you sad." She sobs.

He chuckles and hugs her again. "You're a funny girl Mrs Ryan."

….

"Matt rang and he was bringing Jodi home so they're on Drover's not in Fisher." Stevie says.

"What time are Jake and Becky coming?" He asks.

"Around four I invited them for dinner." She replies.

Standing up he asks. "Are you ok now? I'd better have a shower."

She nods.

Giving her a quick kiss he disappears into the bathroom.

…..

Standing up she grabs a tissue from the dresser and blows her nose.

"What's this?" Alex asks from the bathroom door.

"Oh I got them out before." She replies.

"Why?"

"Well I've felt really teary, I'm tired all the time and I missed."

"But the little guys not five months old yet."

…..

"I never said I was."

"Well get in here and pee on the stick." He quips his smile wide.

"You'd be happy about this?"

"Yeah of course I would. Hurry up and get your arse in here." He demands.

"I don't know if I want to know. If I do, it makes it real this way I don't know." She answers and he can hear the doubt in her words.

In a few steps he's beside her and picks her up, kisses her and says. "This is great because if you are I'm going to be here to find out just like I said I would. And if it's a boy we can call him Malachi and if it's a girl Daisy."

"Malachi? Where in the hell did you find that?"

"It's an Irish Saint Stevie. Or I like Kai for a boy too." Alex tells her as he carries her into the bathroom.

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Yep."

"Daisy?" She questions.

"Goes with Rose and its cute."

"Daisy Ryan."

"Yep." He replies bending so she can stand.

She stands looking at him.

"Come on drop ya strides." He urges.

Her face reddens.

He laughs. "Don't go getting all prim and proper with me Cowgirl."

….

"It takes a couple of minutes so get in the shower." She demands.

Laughing he strips off and climbing into the shower leaves her too it.

"How's it work?" He calls out.

"One line negative, two lines positive." She calls back.

…..

Standing back up she sets the tube on the vanity and refastens her jeans.

"What's happening?" He calls as soap spills over his face.

"I'm washing my hands." She calls back playfully.

"No with the stick!" He replies.

….

"Stevie?" He calls.

"Hang on!"

The shower screen opens and he wipes the water from his face to focus on the offering.

"Ha ha two lines! You bloody ripper! Come here and give me a kiss." He exclaims dragging her fully clothed into the shower with him.

She laughs as he smothers her in kisses.

…..

The fact that she's fully clothed doesn't bother her in the slightest.

"Another baby Stevie! We're having another one." He gushes before he holds his head back and yells "Yahoo."

She hugs into him sobbing, thinking this is how it's supposed to be.

"Tears Stevie? I thought you'd be happy." He questions.

"I am Alex more than you could ever imagine." She answers before he kisses her again.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Jodi is upstairs asleep and Matt, Nick and Tess are sitting in the kitchen when a loud cry begins in the living room.

"Boy he's certainly got a set of lungs on him." Nick quips.

"He sure has." Matt replies as he quickly picks the little boy up.

"I'll just take him upstairs."Matt offers tenderly holding the little blue bundle.

"Will I make up a tray or do you think she'll come down for afternoon tea?" Tess asks.

"Let me just take him up and I'll come back and let you know.' Matt replies.

"Stevie and Alex are coming over Matt so asks if she's up for visitors." Tess calls after him.

Slade McLeod screams all the way upstairs.

…..

Jodi wakes and rolls gingerly onto her side.

The sound of her new born son's cry drawing nearer.

Sitting up she prepares herself and by the time Matt opens the door and the full scream can be heard she's ready.

…..

Nick looks towards the ceiling and chuckles. "I think he found his Mum."

Tess laughs too and says. "No way are we going to sleep through that."

"Not a chance in hell. Might be time to buy some ear plugs Tess." Nick jokes.

….

"Hello!" Alex calls from the back door.

Tess rises and greets him, taking Xander from his arms.

Kissing the little boy she says. "Oh hello little man. You get cuter every time I see you. Where's your Mummy?"

"Oh she was talking babies with Kate so I thought I'd get the little guy out of the cold." Alex replies.

…..

"Where's Jodi and Matt?" Alex asks.

'Upstairs she's just feeding the baby. Matt will be back in a minute." Nick replies.

On cue Matt appears at the doorway.

"Congratulations Mate." Alex says shaking Matt's hand.

"Thanks. Jodi will be down in a little while she's feeding Slade." Matt offers.

…..

Stevie walks in and she's freezing.

Hugging Matt she congratulates him then opening the oven of the combustion stove places her hands near the heat and rubs them.

Alex grins and moving in behind her says. "Here I'll warm you up."

Turning into him he lifts his arms and she slides her cold hands inside his jacket.

"You need mittens Cowgirl your hands are like ice." Alex says shivering himself.

"I haven't had mittens since Meg and Terry left." Stevie remarks.

"Yeah me neither I miss Meg's mittens a new pair every year. They'll be here soon we'll keep our fingers crossed that she remembers." Tess says.

"Why don't you just buy some?" Alex asks.

Tess screws up her face and says. "Nah not the same Alex. Meg's mittens are made with love."

"And colour coordinated. Mine are always a deep red." Stevie says smiling.

"Yep we never got them mixed up mine are always a dark pink, Kate's are brown and Jodi's blue." Tess ads.

"I hope she makes extra's so Grace, Moira and Taylor get some." Stevie remarks.

…

_**Drover's Run…. Later in the afternoon….**_

Stevie sits holding Slade in her arms as Alex hovers around her.

"Jodes he's just perfect." Stevie gushes.

Proudly Jodi replies. "He is isn't he? Do you like his name Stevie?"

Holding the baby's hand Stevie smiles first at him and then at Jodi and replies. "Yeah I do Jodes and now that I've seen him it really suits him doesn't it."

….

"Well I wouldn't know because you're hogging him." Alex grumbles from behind her.

Standing Stevie demands. "Oh sit down ya big sook. Here."

Alex beams as he takes the tiny baby from his wife and kisses his soft cheek.

"Gee you forget how soft they are don't you?" Alex says to no one in particular.

Stevie moves back over to the stove, opens the oven door and stands with her foot resting on the underdraw.

….

"Are you still cold Stevie? Tess asks.

"Yeah I am I should have brought another jacket." Stevie replies.

Grabbing her hand Tess announces. "Come on we'll grab one of mine."

Stevie pulls back and replies. "No you're right Tess we'll be leaving soon. Jake and Becky are coming up for dinner.'

A conversation ensures and then Tess drags Stevie upstairs.

…..

Stevie gets the giggles half way up and says. "Slow down Tess."

"I need to speak to you Stevie. In private." Tess answers.

Inside Tess's room Stevie asks. "What's wrong Tess?"

"Nothing at all Stevie I just have to share something with you or I think I'll burst." Tess replies as she turns back from her chest of drawers.

…..

Stevie looks down at her hand as Tess places an object in it.

Stevie laughs.

"What's so funny?" Tess asks sounding annoyed but still smiling.

"Me too." Stevie replies handing the pregnancy test back to Tess.

"What? When? How?" Tess gushes.

"I'm pregnant too. We did the test before we came here and in the usual way." Stevie chuckles.

Tess lunges at her and holds her tightly laughing loudly.

….

"Oh Stevie congratulations I'm so happy for you. How far are you? Do you have morning sickness? How did Alex react?" Tess rapid fires her questions at Stevie.

Again Stevie laughs and replies. "Maybe six weeks, none yet and he was so excited he dragged me into the shower fully clothed."

Tess looks at her friend and asks. "And how did that feel?"

Stevie looks glassy eyed but still smiling answers. "It was perfect Tess and I cried. So how far are you? Morning sickness? And Nick?"

"Probably six weeks, a little seedy and Nick is delighted but worried about the heart condition gene." Tess replies with a hint of sadness.

…

Stevie hugs her and says. "Oh McLeod we can get fat together."

Tess laughs and says. "Quick grab a jacket or they'll be wondering where we are."

Opening the door Stevie says. "Oh my goodness is that Slade?"

"Yep ya can't miss him can you?" Tess replies.

"Loudest cry I've ever heard on a newborn. Glad I moved to Kilarney." Stevie jokes.

"Yeah well if he's a crier I might join you in a few days. Nick suggested ear plugs." Tess explains straight faced.

The two look at each other as the cry ramps up.

Giggling they scurry back downstairs.

…..


	32. Chapter 32 Becky and Jake

_**Drover's Run…**_

Stevie and Alex have had a brilliant afternoon with Tess, Nick, Jodi and Matt.

The arrival of Meg and Terry filled the house with laughter and reminiscences.

Stevie proudly wore her dark red mittens and Alex teased her about never taking them off again.

Tess wore her dark pink ones and Jodi briefly wore hers before Slade demanded to be fed.

…..

The girls were delighted that Meg had brought several pairs for the other girls as well.

Meg had gifted Xander a beautiful knitted jacket with matching mittens and a gorgeous hat with ear flaps.

"Have a look at him Stevie." Alex chuckles as he buttons up the hat.

"Aww he looks so snuggly and warm. Thanks Meg it's beautiful." Stevie announces.

"Well can I hold him now?" Meg asks.

….

Alex stands and plonking the baby in her lap says. "He's all yours Meg I need to take a slash."

"Alex!" Steve growls.

Looking at Meg he grins and says. "I'm off to the bathroom Meg."

"That's better Alex you're a Ryan remember." Meg smirks at him.

…

"Ah dunny etiquette rears its ugly head again." Alex announces as he walks away chuckling.

"It's a toilet Alex." Tess calls after him.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismisses.

…..

"Hello!" Jake calls from the back door.

"Just go in Jake." Becky tells him.

"Tess quickly tell them about Jodi." Stevie whispers.

Tess runs into the back porch and greets them affectionately.

….

Tess quietly explains about Jodi and Matt.

Briefly Becky is angry that Tess lied to her.

Jake takes charge of the situation and reminds Becky that had she kept in touch more with the girls she'd have been privy to the information Tess and the girls now had.

Then he suggested Becky should just be happy that she could now catch up with Jodi, her husband and their new baby.

…

As Tess leads Becky and Jake into the kitchen Jodi stands waiting for them.

Becky cries and hugs her old friend.

Jodi is on an emotional roller coaster herself and easily becomes teary.

The two girls chatter on about what they've been up to and how good it is to see each other again.

…

By the time Kate, Taylor, Grace and Moira arrive back the house is warm and the chatter loud.

After introductions Taylor excuses herself as she's going to the pub with Patrick

Kate and Grace are heading over to Kilarney leaving Moira to join the main group for dinner.

…..

The meal is enjoyed by all.

Everyone listens as Jake and Becky talk about the horses they work with.

Nick and Alex in particular asks lots of questions.

Stevie listens but doesn't interact as she's tired and has a slight headache.

…..

Moving into the living room as Xander is fussing and wanting to be fed, Stevie is glad to leave the stuffy room.

Ordinarily she'd stay with the others but the conversation has turned to Claire and still feeling a little fragile she opts to remove herself from the group.

Alex watches her go and decides to give her a few minutes alone with the baby before he checks on her.

Moira follows her into the room and sits down opposite her.

….

"You look tired Stevie." Moira suggests.

Stevie looks up from the baby and replies. "Yeah I am Moira."

Moira nods.

"What do you think of your mittens?" Stevie asks.

Moira laughs and replies. "I can knit Stevie if I'd know you all needed mittens I would have knitted them for you."

"You're a girl of many talents aren't you?" Stevie states smiling at her friend.

Moira nods and looks down at her hands.

…..

"What's up Moira?" Stevie asks.

Moira inhales and looking at Stevie replies. "Nothing."

"Moira?"

"Trouble's coming." Moira replies.

"Oh no Moira not more I don't think I could take any more."

"No not you or Kilarney Stevie. Drover's but I don't know what kind of trouble." Moira adds.

….

Stevie looks up and smiles as Alex walks into the room with a platter of cheese and crackers.

"You ok?" He asks.

'Yeah just a little tired and I've got a slight headache.'

"We'll go soon then." He suggests offering the platter.

Stevie carefully selects what she'll take.

Alex moves from the room after offering the platter to Moira.

….

"I'll get you some headache tablets Stevie." Moira offers.

"No thanks I'll be right. "Stevie replies.

"How far are you?" Moira asks.

Stevie grins at her and asks. "Excuse me."

"You didn't take your favourite cheeses and you've refused pain relief. You're pregnant." Moira whispers leaning forward.

…

Stevie grins and placing her finger to her lips says. "Shh very early days Moira. Boy there's no hiding anything from you is there?"

Moira smiles and asks about Alex's reaction.

Both women laugh when Stevie retells the story.

…

"Oh I'm so happy for you Stevie. "

"Thanks Moira we're pretty excited about it too." Stevie states.

"When the dreams invade your sleep he'll be beside you this time." Moira quips smirking at Stevie.

Stevie laughs loudly.

….

_**Kilarney...Eight thirty in the evening...**_

Marcus and Grace are snuggled up watching a movie when Stevie and Alex arrive home_**.**_

"I thought it'd be a late night for all of you." Marcus states.

"Nah Stevie's got a bit of a headache and Jodes hasn't been home long so we thought we'd come back here for port and coffee." Alex announces as the back door bangs.

"In the living room." He yells.

"Alex the baby." Stevie growls as Xander jumps at the loudness of his Father's voice.

"Sorry I forgot." Alex answers taking a sleeping Xander from her.

….

Jake and Becky find their way to the others.

"Ohh it's lovely and warm in here." Becky announces moving over to the fire place.

"Marcus you remember Jake and Becky?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I met them at Liz's funeral." Marcus replies.

"Right." Alex states then ads." I'll just take the little guy upstairs and then I'll make coffee."

…

"I can do the coffee." Grace suggests.

"I'll grab the Port or would you prefer a whisky?" Marcus says looking at Jake.

"I'm not fussy." Jake replies.

Looking at Stevie Alex says. "Right you sit down and relax and I'll give you a neck massage when I get back it might ease off that headache."

…..

"Do you want something for your headache Stevie?" Grace asks.

"No I'll be right." Stevie replies.

"Why put up with a headache." Grace pushes.

"Grace I'm feeding remember and I'd prefer not to ok?" Stevie replies.

Grace nods.

…

Stevie sits down on the couch and rubs her temples.

"Must be a bad headache." Becky states.

"No not really, I was really looking forward to tonight and it takes the shine off when you're not feeling a hundred percent." Stevie replies.

…

Grace arrives back with coffee and an array of biscuits.

Handing Stevie a cup she says. "Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows."

Stevie grins at her and says. "Exactly what I needed Grace thank you."

Grace offers Becky a drink and then sits back near Marcus who has already handed Jake a drink.

…

"Right drink first, neck second!" Alex announces as he returns to the room rubbing his hands together.

Pouring himself a drink he sits on the couch and directs Stevie to sit between his legs.

She does as she's told.

"Did you get a chance to look at the proposal Alex?" Jake asks.

…

Alex is busy working on Stevie's neck and isn't paying attention to the conversation so doesn't reply.

"You'll get used to him mate once he gets his hands on her he doesn't hear a thing." Marcus quips.

They all sit looking at Alex.

….

"There's a big knot right there Stevie. Does that hurt?" He asks.

"Yes it does."

"Tell me if it hurts too much, I'll just try and ease it off."

Stevie grimaces as he runs his fingers across the knot.

She reaches up and touches his hand. "Alex it hurts."

"Nearly done." He offers.

She slides her knees up and rests her folded arms across them, her head lowered.

…

"Alex! Jake is talking to you." Marcus states.

Alex looks up and says. "Oh sorry mate what did you say?"

"The proposal did you look at it?" Jake asks again.

"Yeah we did, didn't we Stevie?" Alex says.

With her head bowed she nods.

"Stevie? The proposal." Alex pushes.

He hears a sniff and her voice controlled." Yeah it was good."

….

Pushing back on the chair he stands in front of her ignoring everyone else.

"Stevie?" He says.

Reaching down he takes her hand and says. "Stevie look at me."

Looking up at him he sees tears on her face.

….

"You're crying! Why?" He asks.

"It hurt." She sniffles feeling stupid.

He grins and with a slight shake of his head pulls her roughly into a hug.

"You should have said something." He says softly.

"I did." She answers.

He hugs her tighter.

…..

She feels ashamed by her tears and is acutely aware that the conversation around them has stopped.

Pushing back from him she quickly wipes her face and says to the others." Sorry I'm not normally a sook."

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Marcus asks.

Shaking her head she smiles at him and replies. "Nothing Marcus honestly."

….

"You're up the duff again aren't you?" Grace accuses.

"Grace!" Stevie growls.

"She's right isn't she although I would have put it differently, you were like this with Xander. You didn't want to take anything for your headache and now the tears." Marcus states.

Stevie laughs and replies. "I think you're both paying way too much attention to what I'm doing. Now the proposal."

"Are you pregnant?" Marcus asks.

Stevie glances back over her shoulder to Alex.

He glances at her then exhaling answers. "Yes she is."

….

"Ha I knew it!" Grace announces as she hugs her friend.

"Congratulations Stevie. You're a bit of a goer aren't you?" Grace adds.

Stevie laughs and quips." Don't hold back Grace just say what you think."

"Congratulations Stevie this is wonderful news." Marcus offers hugging his sister in law.

"Yeah well I helped." Alex suggests as Stevie gets all the hugs.

Everyone laughs and congratulates him to.

…

Settling back onto the couch Stevie sits beside Alex and he throws his arm across the back of the seat.

She leans into him.

"How the head?" He asks.

"A little better." She replies looking up at him.

His hand plays with her hair and then he leans down and kisses her.

…

Grace clears her throat loudly.

Stevie looks at her.

"You have visitors." Grace reminds them.

Alex grins and quips. "Fun police have taken up residence Stevie. The proposal."

Stevie laughs when Grace pokes her tongue out at Alex.

…..

"I think it's a great proposal but I'm not happy about the breed of horse you're asking for." Stevie states.

"What you don't like quarter horses?" Jake asks.

"Oh I think they're beautiful animals but if I'm putting my time and energy into a horse stud I'd prefer Australia Stock horses." Stevie states.

Becky looks at Jake and he grins at her.

Turning back to Stevie Jake says. "Beck and I argued about the type of horse we should use. She thought with the Australia Stock horse we could also lure the lucrative Polo set in."

…..

"Smart women your wife." Stevie states.

"Yes she is." Jake answers his smile wide.

"So does that mean we'll change breeds?" Alex asks.

"Yes I think it does." Jake replies.

….

"Well in that case I'd say we have a deal." Stevie says offering her hand.

Jake shakes it and looking at Alex quips. "Smart women your wife."

Shaking Jake's hand Alex laughs and says. "She sure is that's why I married her."

"Plus she's gorgeous." Marcus adds.

"And a great little brood mare." Grace chuckles.

"Yeah and then there's that." Alex agrees.

Stevie elbows Grace and quips." Walkin' on thin ice McLeod."

Grace laughs.

…..

"I think we need some champagne. Come on Grace you can help me." Marcus states.

Alex and Jake head into the office to grab the proposal and other papers.

Stevie sits back down opposite Becky.

Becky watches the men disappear and looking back at Stevie says. "You've changed him."

….

"Have I? How?" Stevie asks.

"He was always rough around the edges, that's gone." Becky states.

Stevie smiles at her and replies. "No he's still like that but time, experience and Fatherhood have brought out all the best in him. Softened the edges."

…

"He's different with you to how he was with Claire, he's very affectionate and you let him be. That's nice." Becky says.

Stevie's smile fades and she shifts in her seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Becky offers.

"You didn't." Stevie replies a little too quickly.

….

Becky smiles at her and explains. "Yes I did I can tell. You and I are very much alike Stevie. It must be difficult at times I mean the entire Claire and Alex thing. Jake has to deal with a lot of issues with me too. I haven't always had an easy life and I know you haven't either."

Frowning and looking more than a little annoyed Stevie states. "I don't know you."

"Jodi filled me in."

"Jodi needs to mind her own business."

"Stevie I'm just trying to say I think we'll work well together and I hope we can become friends." Becky pushes.

Stevie studies the young woman sitting opposite her and doesn't really have an answer.

For the sake of the business deal they're about to embark on Stevie replies. "Yeah me too."

…

:)


	33. Chapter 33 In the still of the night

_**Kilarney… one am….**_

With his heart racing and his body covered in sweat Alex Ryan rolls onto his back.

Beside him his wife grins and with a breathless whisper says. "Thanks."

He laughs and lifts his arm as she snuggles into his side.

"You're welcome Cowgirl you can wake me like that anytime." He replies sucking in air.

They lay for a minute before rising to attend the bathroom.

Quickly back in their bed they cuddle back up.

Without further words they hold each other and drift off to sleep.

….

_**Kilarney…three thirty am…**_

Still above his wife, Alex breathlessly kisses her before he moves to the side and asks. "How was that?"

She giggles and replies. "I love your work and attention to detail. A plus for that."

He laughs and softly taps her backside as she moves from their bed into the bathroom.

He gives her a moment then hearing the toilet flush moves from the bed.

…..

"I'm starving Alex are you hungry?" She asks.

"Nah I'm right. Just come back to bed Stevie it's too cold to be mucking around downstairs with food." He replies.

Grabbing her dressing gown she answers. "I'll just grab some crackers. If I don't eat now I'll be sick later."

"Want me to come with you?" He asks as he yawns.

With her hand on his chest she replies. "No you rest up in case I need you again."

He laughs and gives her a hug.

As she heads downstairs he moves over lifting the lid on the toilet.

…..

_**Kilarney's kitchen ….Quarter to four….**_

"Becky!" Stevie exclaims.

"Oh Hi. I hope you don't mind I made myself a hot chocolate." Becky confesses.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Stevie asks.

Becky shakes her head.

Stevie moves into the pantry and then to the fridge.

Pulling out the draw she grabs a knife and begins to butter some crackers.

…..

"Hungry?" Stevie asks.

Becky walks over to the bench and asks. "What have you got?"

"If it's not here try the pantry Rhonda has everything." Stevie replies.

Stevie watches the back of Becky as she scrounges in the pantry.

….

The hot chocolate smells nice so Stevie makes herself one.

"Why can't you sleep?" Becky asks.

Stevie isn't about to tell her why she's awake but opts for. "I got up to the toilet and felt hungry. If I don't eat I get sick."

"I can relate to that I had dreadful morning sickness with the twins." Becky replies.

Stevie nods.

….

They sit eating crackers and drinking hot chocolate almost in silence.

Just the crunching of the crackers and the occasional sipping noise interrupts the solitude.

"Why can't you sleep?" Stevie asks.

Becky looks straight at Stevie and wonders if she should say anything.

So far the older woman has been guarded and almost suspicious of her.

Jodi told her Stevie prefers to deal with the truth and likes honesty and openness.

She tried that earlier and she felt the shift as Stevie became defensive.

…

"I'm uncomfortable in Harry Ryan's House." Becky answers.

Stevie is surprised by her answer and replies. "I can relate to that. I was very uncomfortable at first. Harry hated me."

'Really? Why? You and Alex are so good together. Why would he hate you?" Becky gushes shocked by the admission.

"Wrong side of the tracks." Stevie replies.

Becky nods wanting to say more but deciding on this occasion less is more.

…

Becky's gaze shifts and she smiles. "Sorry I was yarning to her Alex and we kind of settled in."

"She's right Becky." He answers.

Walking over to Stevie he grabs a cracker off her plate. "Come on Cowgirl you need your rest."

Stevie chuckles and replies. "Can't sleep without me can you?"

He grins and shakes his head. "I can but I prefer not to."

….

Stevie puts her mug and plate into the dishwasher as Alex lumbers back upstairs.

Becky does the same as Stevie.

'It's not Harry Ryan's House anymore Becky its Alex Ryan's home. Whatever Harry did or said to you is buried with him. As long as you hold onto memories he keeps you a victim of his manipulative ways. Let it go." Stevie advises.

Becky smiles and replies. "Sounds like words of wisdom."

Stevie stops and looking at her replies. "He still affects my life and some days he ties me up in knots but I'm a work in progress."

The two women walk back upstairs not yet friends but somehow just a little closer.

…

_**Drover's Run….. Four am…..**_

Slade McLeod is awake and hungry and everyone in the house knows it.

Matt scurries about quickly to bring the baby to his Mother.

In the room next door Tess and Nick are both awake.

"Imagine what it would be like in a new house with thinner walls." Tess states.

'Hmm it's bad enough here. Is that normal for a baby to be that loud? How am I supposed to sleep?" Nick asks.

Tess giggles and whispers. 'I can think of something to take your mind of it."

In the darkness he smiles and turning over to her says. "Do tell wifey do tell?"

….

"My god he's got a loud cry on him." Matt states.

"Especially in the middle of the night it sounds so much worse." Jodi agrees.

"We can't stay here Jodes. No one will get any sleep." Matt suggests.

"But where would we go?" Jodi asks.

"Maybe the cottage?" He answers.

…

"Moira's in the cottage we can't ask her to move out Matt that wouldn't be fair." Jodi replies.

"I'll have a chat to Nick tomorrow and see what we can work out." He answers.

"Well just for now could you please move the crib closer so I can get him quickly when he wakes?" Jodi asks.

Matt climbs back out of bed and drags the crib beside his wife. "How's that?"

"Perfect thank you." She offers.

…..

He sits beside her and rubs Slade's head. "Once he's attached he's fine isn't he."

"Yes he is and he's just so beautiful." She replies looking first at the baby and then at Matt.

Leaning in he kisses her and says. "He's good looking because his Mum is."

Jodi giggles and says. "Great answer Daddy."

…..

_**Kilarney…The kitchen…. Breakfast time…**_

Stevie walks into the kitchen and greets everyone.

"Alex could I speak to you for a few minutes privately." She asks.

"Yeah sure." He replies.

She walks quickly upstairs and he follows.

….

At the table Ben, Riley, Marcus and Grace discuss farming with Becky and Jake.

"So when will the stables be extended?" Riley asks.

"As soon as the plans are approved at council." Marcus replies.

"When do they meet?' Ben asks.

"Wednesday." Grace offers.

"What so we could start building next week?" Riley asks.

"No contractors will do the build Riley we don't want to interrupt the running of the farm." Jake replies.

…

"How do you know it'll interrupt us?" Ben asks.

"I was the overseer here until Harry sacked me." Jake replies.

"Sacked you! What for?" Ben asks.

"By what I've heard of Harry Ryan it wouldn't have been much." Marcus comments.

…

"You never met him?" Jake asks.

"No none of us did." Grace replies.

"Lucky you." Becky offers.

"Yeah just hearing what he did to Stevie makes me glad I didn't know him. Funny how his sons turned out to be nice men though don't you think." Grace adds.

…

_**Kilarney…Upstairs….**_

"Stevie what's wrong?" Alex asks as he follows her down the hall.

"Just come into our room Alex." She replies over her shoulder.

As he closes the door behind him she pushes him up against the door simultaneously grabbing he shirt front and dragging his face down to hers.

He enjoys the passion in her kiss but laughs and asks. "Again Stevie what in the hell is going on?"

….

Beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt and jeans she explains. "It's just hormones Alex I was like this with the other two as well but luckily this time you're here and I don't have to just ignore my urges."

He picks her up and walks to the bed.

Throwing her down he stands and begins to take off his shirt and trousers.

"No time for undressing Alex. Now please." She pleads.

Laughing he crawls up the bed his jeans around his ankles.

…

_**Back in Kilarney's kitchen.**_

Alex walks into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

Stevie close behind him with Xander in her arms.

Marcus holds his arms up for the little boy and Xander excitedly kicks his legs and cackles at the sight of his Uncle.

"Right! Has everyone finished breakfast?" Alex asks.

"Yep, Yeah, Sure have." Come the replies.

"I just need to grab something." Stevie answers.

"Well hurry up Cowgirl." Alex replies.

…..

"No sign of Nick and Tess yet." Marcus offers.

"That's ok by the time we rug up and get outside they'll be here. Nick a stickler for punctuality." Alex answers.

Stevie has quickly grabbed two pieces of toast and some egg and bacon and made a sandwich.

"All done?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I just need some pickles." She replies.

"On Bacon and eggs yuck." Alex responds.

Grace laughs and says. "It'll get worse Alex. Pickles is nothing."

…..

_**Kilarney's driveway…**_

"We're late Tess! You know I hate being late" Nick grumbles.

"Well just tell Alex why you're late I'm sure he'll understand." Tess replies holding her grin.

Turning the wheel he glances over at her and smiles.

"Do you know how much crap he'd give me if I told him that's why I'm late?" He answers.

She laughs.

…

"It was nice of Meg to offer to have Claire for the morning."

"Yeah it was I think she misses being on Drover's."

"She does. Jodi told me."

"Well why don't they come back?"

"There's no room Nick."

He looks at her and says. "Alex and I have been working a few things out and we might be having a few moves soon. Leave it with me Tess. They're staying in their van for a few weeks anyway so we've got a bit of breathing space."

She nods and looking back at the house says. "Oh look they're only just coming out we're not late at all."

…..

Marcus is still holding Xander who is snuggled up in his new knits from Meg.

Stevie waves her red mittens at Tess.

Tess laughs and waves back her hot pink hands back.

As they join up the two rubs each other's hands and Tess says. "Snuggling, wuggling hands Stevie."

Alex shakes his head and looking at Nick says. "We married little girls mate."

Nick laughs when Stevie thumps Alex in the chest and says. "Hey!"

…

Tess is speaking to Xander as he grins and gabbles at her.

Marcus passes him to her.

Opening her drizabone she wraps it around him.

"G'day little man you look like a possum looking out of a tree." Nick says smiling at his grinning nephew.

…..

"More like a stump." Alex quips.

Tess stomps on his foot.

Alex hops around while the others laugh.

"Should have known better mate she may be little but she packs a wallop." Nick warns.

"And she's a McLeod." Becky offers.

Alex leans on Becky's shoulder and says. "She's been a Ryan for a while and I forgot."

Becky laughs.

….

It's almost lunchtime by the time the group arrives back at the house.

"Gee your baby is pretty happy. He only cried for a few seconds and then he went quiet." Jake says to Alex.

"Stevie's feeding him mate. That's why he's quiet." Alex replies.

"But she's walking." Jake states.

Shrugging his shoulders Alex grins and says. "Takeaway."

…..

Jake smiles and says. "She's nice Alex. I like her."

"Yeah me too." Alex replies.

"Well she's your wife I'd expect you would." Jake suggests.

Alex laughs and says. "No I meant I don't just love her I like her too. She's not just my wife she's my best friend too."

"Will she cope with stud horses she's very soft and feminine?" Jake asks.

Alex laughs and says. "Stevie? Listen Jake after lunch while Xander's having his nap I'll see if Rhonda will mind him and we'll go for a ride. You can judge for yourself."

"She's pregnant is it wise for her to ride?"

"She'll ride for months yet mate and I'm not about to stop her." Alex replies.

….

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Jodi sits with Meg in a sheltered part of the garden the warm afternoon sunshine a tonic to both.

Terry and Matt have Slade and Claire in the prams and have gone for a walk to the front gate giving the two women time and space.

Inhaling deeply Meg says. "Oh it's so good to be home. We've been all around Australia Jodi and I don't think there was anywhere that the air smelt as good as it does here."

"Yeah I know what you mean Mum. Funny isn't it when I was younger I couldn't wait to get away from here and now I don't want to be anywhere else." Jodi replies.

….

"Jack would be glad to hear that." Meg offers quietly.

"Yeah I think you're right. I think he'd be pretty happy to have a grandson to carry on his name too." Jodi replies.

"And to think you thought Matt was gay." Meg chuckles.

Jodi gives her Mother a dirty look then laughs too. "Well I proved that theory wrong didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Celia's coming up next week to visit" Meg offers.

"Really Oh Mum that is so good to hear. I've missed seeing her. How did she take the news of my death and resurrection?" Jodi asks.

"I never told her. She'd ask how you were and I'd say last time I heard from you both you and Matt were well." Meg answers.

Jodi laughs and says. "You're good at stretching the truth aren't you?"

"Only for a good cause." Meg replies.

…

"It's weird being back isn't it? Everything is the same but everything is different." Jodi says.

"Yes seeing Stevie and Alex together takes a bit of getting used to." Meg replies.

"Oh I think they're great." Jodi states.

"Yes they are but you saw more of them as friends than I did so you eased into it. I can't help feeling sad that Claire never got to be happy with him. 'Meg confesses.

….

Jodi stands up and Meg can see the fury on her face when she spits her words. "Mum don't! If Anna hadn't died I wouldn't be as happy as I am now because I wouldn't have Matt or Slade so don't you dare tarnish Alex and Stevie's happiness or for that matter mine and Matt's. We didn't steal our husband's, fate gifted them to us and I'll be damned if you or anyone else will make me feel guilty about that. Neither Stevie nor I have had an easy time of it to get where we are today and we deserve to be happy just like everyone else."

Meg looks panic stricken as Jodi begins to walk away. "Jodi come back that's not what I meant."

Without looking back Jodi says. "I'm tired, I'm going to lie down."

"Jodi!" Meg calls.

Jodi keeps walking.

….


	34. Chapter 34 Damage Control

_**Kilarney …After lunch…**_

Tess and Nick have headed back to Drover's Run.

Alex asked Rhonda if she'd mind Xander while he has his afternoon sleep and she was thrilled to be asked as they rarely left him with anyone.

Stevie invited Grace and Marcus to join them on their ride to which they happily agreed as they had no plans for the day.

The horses are saddled and ready to go but Stevie is concerned about Alex riding.

Although his injuries have healed ,he still experiences pain from time to time and she's worried an hour in the saddle after the long walk and drives they've taken today might be too much

"Are you sure you're ok to ride Alex?" Stevie whispers.

Smiling at her he replies. "I'll take it easy Stevie ok."

She nods.

….

The afternoon is sunny and warm compared to the morning and the six enjoy their ride.

'It's still as beautiful as I remember." Jake offers.

"Yeah and with every passing year that I live here I love it even more." Alex replies.

"I've only lived here for a couple of years but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else now." Marcus adds.

….

"I'm surprised you've managed to stay on your horse Stevie it's been a while." Grace quips.

Stevie frowns and says. "Listen McLeod I could still give you a run for ya money."

"Wanna bet?" Grace chuckles.

"If you want to lose its up to you." Stevie replies.

…

Grace scans the horizon.

"Right over to the hill then to that tree and back." Grace suggests.

"You're on." Stevie replies.

"Bareback." Jake adds.

Stevie looks at him and is about to reply when Alex says. "No she's pregnant not bare back."

"Don't you think I can do it?" Stevie asks sounding annoyed.

"I'm sure you can Stevie but there is no point taken unnecessary risks. I'm fine with you riding but not bareback." Alex replies.

"He's right Stevie. I'm sorry I didn't think." Jake agrees.

….

"Bareback Grace." Stevie says dismounting and undoing her saddle.

'Stevie!" Alex cautions.

'Too late Alex her minds made up." Grace offers.

"Right Grace change of course we're only going to the tree and back but with a standing start." Stevie states.

Grace nods.

….

"Marcus you call it." Stevie states.

"Righto, Ready, Set, Go!" Marcus calls.

The two women grab the manes of their horses and throw themselves up.

"Sorry Alex." Jake says to his friend.

"You bloody will be if she falls." Alex growls.

…..

"Hey don't blame him Alex Stevie's a big girl and you know she can't resist a challenge." Marcus chips.

Alex shakes his head and says. "Yeah you're right sorry Jake."

"Grace is in front I think." Becky states.

"Wait for the turn." Marcus comments.

"If Stevie's in front on the turn Grace is history." Alex crows.

…..

Stevie nips in front of Grace.

As they round the tree Grace's horse stumbles and she slides to the ground.

The horse runs on.

"Stevie!" Grace yells.

Glancing back Stevie sees Grace and turns back.

…

"Oh shit!" Marcus quips.

"Did you see that?" Becky yells, a huge smile on her face.

Grace stood out from the tree and as Stevie raced back to her Grace dragged herself up behind Stevie.

They slow and round up Grace's horse.

Stevie holds the reins and Grace remounts.

…..

"Last one back cooks dinner!" Stevie yells and takes off.

Grace gives it all she's got but comes across the imaginary line half a length behind Stevie.

Despite being miffed that she rode Alex can't help but get swept up in the revelry.

"That was awesome Stevie and you too Grace." Jake says clapping his hands.

….

Alex has dismounted and is ready to put Stevie's saddle back on.

As she slides down the horse she looks up at him.

He shakes his head and says. "That was bloody irresponsible Stevie but a great ride none the less."

Holding up his arm she slides under it.

"These Ryans need to learn to ride young. "

He looks down at her.

"I won't do it again ok?"

He hugs her and kissing the top of her head says. "Right let's get your saddle back on."

….

Riding back to the house Alex is riding with Jake.

"You were right Alex she's a brilliant horsewoman and so is Grace."

"They both rode the circuit mate."

"I always thought Claire was a great rider but Stevie's even better. "Jake states.

Alex looks at him.

….

"Oh sorry I didn't mean..." Jake begins.

"It's ok Mate you don't have to apologize for stating a fact." Alex replies.

"Any chance we could get Grace working with the horses too?" Jake asks.

Alex shakes his head. "No need mate between Stevie, myself and Riley we'll sort it."

"Riley a good rider too?" Jake asks.

"Yeah he's not bad but his talents lie in his farrier work and he's also a horse whisperer." Alex states.

"Really I've heard about them never seen one work. Is he any good?" Jake asks.

"Hasn't been a horse broken since he arrived only gentled. How's your mount?" Alex asks.

"She's lovely." Jake replies.

"Stevie and Riley's work right there." Alex say proudly.

"I'm impressed."

"Yeah me too." Alex replies.

….

"Girls that was amazing." Becky gushes as Grace and Stevie mount up.

"Just a bit of fun and I don't have to cook now. Grace does." Stevie replies grinning broadly.

"Well actually Marcus was going to cook for me tonight." Grace smirks.

"Even better he's an excellent cook unlike you Miss Baked Beans on toast." Stevie quips.

….

"Pftt yeah and you're a cordon bleu aren't you." Grace retorts.

"Marcus! It appears you're cooking dinner for all of us tonight!" Stevie calls.

His laugh echoes around them and he calls back. "You're like a cat McLeod always land well."

Grace smiles listening to him laugh and yells back. "And that's why you love me."

Her heart drops as soon as the words leave her lips until she hears him call back. "Yes it is."

He loves me or is that just a response without thought Grace debates with herself.

They ride on with Stevie and Becky discussing Australian Stock horses.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

"So what happened Meg? You can feel the tension as soon as you walk into the house." Tess asks.

Meg explains about the conversation she had with Jodi.

"I wasn't saying Stevie and Alex didn't deserve their happiness Tess honest to god that poor boy suffered enough growing up. I just meant I wish Claire was here, I miss her." Meg offers sadly.

"A little too close to home Meg. If Matt hadn't lost his wife he wouldn't have found Jodi. They've been on the run for years and finally settled. Jodi knows Stevie wasn't always one of your favourites. While we were gone both Kate and Jodi became very close to Stevie and they changed her and she changed them too. They dealt with a lot of adversity together and are extremely protective of her and she feels the same about them. I noticed it when I came home. Stevie isn't who she used to be Meg actually truth be told I think it was just a façade she put up to protect herself and being here over the years has allowed her to drop that." Tess explains.

"I've tried talking to Jodi and she's hostile." Meg says.

"I'm not surprised Meg given that she's just given birth, Matt hasn't been back long and in her eyes you've attacked her friend. She's tired and emotional, I'd suggest you back off and just let me see how far I get. If she arcs up at me I'll give Kate and Stevie a bell and see what we can do ok?" Tess soothes.

Meg nods and replies. "This isn't how I thought we'd be spending our time here with her."

"I know, don't worry we'll sort it as quickly as possible. Kate's over on Kilarney with Dave at the moment but I'll ring in the morning if nothing changes. " Tess replies.

…..

_**Kilarney …The old homestead…**_

"Yeah hang on Big Fella I'll ask."

Dave gives Kate a gently push.

Sleepily she stretches and sits up.

"Hmm" She asks.

….

'Alex is on the phone he wants to know if we'd like to go over for dinner tonight?"

'Hmmmyeah that would be lovely. What time?"

"In an hour."

Kate nods and yawns again. "Yep no worries."

"Yeah all good cobber see you then."

….

Hanging up the phone Dave lifts his arm and Kate leans back into him.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah I am I can't believe how tired I get." Kate replies.

"You don't have to work Kate."

"Dave we've already been through this. I know I don't have to but I want too. I don't know if they'll let me work once the baby is born so I'd like to do as much as I can now."

"We still haven't discussed where we'll live?" He pushes.

"Listen I've just had a lovely sleep and we're going out for dinner please drop the subject or we'll just fight again. I don't want to fight Dave please let's just enjoy the weekend together."

…

He smiles and slides his hand around her tummy.

Inhaling he asks. "Do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Not really I like surprises. What about you?"

"Sometimes I think I do and then other times I think I'd rather wait for a surprise."

….

"Have you thought anymore about names?" Kate asks.

"Yeah it's a little tricky though. Almost every name I like someone has had a cat, a dog or a horse called the same thing."

Kate laughs. "Yes well I don't want a son called Rover or Timmy."

"What about Rex?" Dave suggests.

Kate laughs. "Rex Brewer no that won't do at all and I've always loved the name Amber and that's out."

"Amber Brewer sounds like a beer maker." Dave chuckles.

….

Kate plays with his hands as they rest on her belly.

"Who was the first girl you ever kissed Dave?"

"Aww Amelia Jenkins in first grade she was beautiful."

"Amelia Brewer not bad. My first kiss was Pauly Bissinella how about Paul Brewer?" Kate suggests.

"No to both I don't want to call our son and think that's the name of the first guy you kissed! No Kate we'll find something else." Dave chuckles.

Kate laughs too.

….

"Come on let's get ready. Do you want to walk up or drive?" He asks.

"No we'll drive they're predicting rain again later." Kate replies.

"Right! Come on are we showering together or alone?" He asks.

"Together." Kate answers.

"Now that we agree on." Dave says.

…

_**Kilarney Stevie and Alex's room..**__**Getting dressed after a shower and some afternoon fun.**_

Stevie slips her jumper down over her body and then stares at Alex.

"What?" He asks.

"You slept with her!" She accuses.

"Who?"

"Becky."

...

She watches as his hand slides up onto his hip and he glances away.

"You did didn't you?"

Sounding a little annoyed he replies. " I thought you didn't care about my past."

"Oh just great Alex. I've been trying to work what she's hiding and it turns out its bloody you. Thank you very much."

"Stevie it was a long time ago and just once ,we were both really drunk. I didn't tell you because you said you didn't care." He offers wiping his hair with the towel.

She stands looking at him and shakes her head.

...

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" He asks.

"She was vulnerable Alex and you took advantage."

"I was young and she was very friendly. Stevie you know what I was like if it was offered I never knocked it back." He explains.

"Nothing's changed then." She states straight faced.

With the smallest of grins he replies. " I'm extremely selective these days though."

...

She shakes her head but he sees the annoyance disappear.

He steps forward and she lets him hold her.

"I'm sorry ok. Are you going to be alright?" He asks.

"Yes of course I am I just have to work out how to put her at ease. If we're going to be business partners we need to be honest and open with each other. I wish you'd told me Alex it would have made this weekend easier."

"I could write you a list so next time this happens you'll know." He teases.

"No thanks sometimes ignorance is bliss." She quips.

...

Cupping her face he looks deeply into her eyes and whispers." And sometimes bliss is having you as my wife."

She smiles and hugging his waist says." Smooth Ryan very smooth."

He laughs and letting her go says ." Hurry up and get your kit on or I may just have to ravish you again."

"Promises, promises." She chuckles pulling her jeans on.

...


	35. Chapter 35 SOS

_**Drover's Run…**_

Tess knocks on Jodi's bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Tess."

"It's open." Jodi calls.

…

"Hi! Thought I'd come to see how you are?" Tess offers.

"Mum sent you."

"No she didn't but I did have a chat to her. Jodes she's really upset." Tess replies.

"I do not want to talk about it Tess and if that's all you've got to speak about then you can leave." Jodi grumbles.

…

Tess sits on the bed and answers. "No that's ok Jodi I have other things I can talk about. I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me."

'What you think I don't know that." Jodi replies with more than a hint of anger.

"Jodi what's wrong?"

"Drop it Tess or leave." Jodi retorts.

…..

_**Kilarney…The kitchen**_

Marcus is busy finishing off the evening meal and Grace is sitting reading a magazine nearby when Stevie walks into the room.

"Have Becky and Jake come back down yet?" Stevie asks.

"Yes they're outside." Grace replies.

"Oh and Ben rang and him and the boys are staying in Spencer tonight." Marcus adds.

Stevie nods then asks. "How long until dinner's ready."

"Half an hour or so we're still waiting on Kate and Dave anyway." Marcus replies.

…

"Right just going down to the stables and I'll be back in time for dinner." Stevie says.

'Need a hand?" Grace asks.

"No all good." Stevie replies.

….

Dave pulls the car up and Kate opens her door.

"Stevie how are you?" Kate asks as Stevie strides down the path.

With a big smile Stevie replies. "I'm great Kate and yourself? G'day Dave I hope you're ready for a big night Alex is."

"I'm feeling really good Stevie took your advice and have been napping whenever I get the chance." Kate replies.

Dave holds up a bottle in a brown paper bag and replies. "I thought as much Stevie so I came prepared."

Continuing on Stevie laughs and says. "I don't think it'll be wine Dave I saw him filling up the whisky decanter earlier. I'll see you both in a little while."

…..

Jake and Becky are walking back towards the house when they spot Stevie striding towards the stables.

"Is dinner ready? We went for a walk and lost track of time" Jake asks Stevie.

"No you're right. I'm just feeding the horses." Stevie replies.

"Do you need a hand?" Jake asks.

Stevie smiles at him and replies. "Umm aww no that's ok. Dave's arrived and I think Alex wanted to talk to you and him about vet checks on the stock you bring in."

"They don't need me for that Stevie so I'll give you a hand." Becky suggest.

"Are you sure? That would be great! Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Stevie replies.

….

As the two women walk towards the stables Becky says. "You're not at ease with me are you?"

Still walking Stevie looks at her and replies. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know just a feeling." Becky replies.

Inside the stables Stevie silently prepares the feed for the horses and Becky helps.

….

"Stevie we need to work this out if we're going to be in business together we need to be honest with each other." Becky pushes.

Stevie stops what she's doing and straightening up looks at Becky and says. "I think you're hiding something. You've done something that you're ashamed off"

Stevie's instincts are right as Becky looks stunned.

Stevie moves past her with two buckets of feed.

…

Becky picks up the other two buckets and following states. "I'm ashamed of almost all of my first twenty years of life could you be more specific?"

Tipping the feed into the feeders Stevie steps back and looking Becky straight in the face says. "You slept with Alex."

"Oh shit!" Becky yelps.

Stevie walks past her back to mix the next lot of feed.

….

Quickly gathering her thoughts Becky tips the feed into the next two feeders and follows Stevie back.

"God how did you know that?" Becky asks.

"I guessed and then I asked him." Stevie answers.

"He told you? It was a long time ago and if we hadn't been drunk it wouldn't have happened at all Stevie." Becky offers.

Stevie picks up the next two buckets and proceeds back down the stalls.

…

Becky quickly mixes the next lot and follows her.

"Stevie I'm sorry but it's in the past and frankly it's really none of your business." Becky growls.

"I know that and I have no problem with his past to tell you the truth. I do however have a problem with your guilt." Stevie responds.

Becky runs her hand through her hair and looks distressed and says. "Jake knows about my past but he's never wanted details. I don't know how he'd react if he knew about this. He idolises Alex, I don't want to damage that Stevie."

…

Stevie looks at her and asks. "Is that it? Any other secrets you'd like to get off your chest?"

Becky decides to unload her guilt about Claire, Peter and Harry and a few other things as well.

Stevie listens and is happy that the air has been cleared.

…..

"Will you tell Jake?" Becky asks.

Stevie shakes her head and replies. "It's not my place to divulge your secrets Becky. And you didn't have to tell me about Harry but I appreciate that you did and I can understand how you felt and still feel. Harry used to do that sort of thing to me all the time. Alex and I would have been together a lot earlier but for Harry's interference and don't get me started on Liz, Fiona or Sandra."

"Claire hated Sandra but she got along ok with Liz. I never liked either one of them. I didn't know Fiona, she's Alex's ex -wife isn't she?" Becky replies.

Stevie nods and replies. "Yes she is and she ripped his heart to shreds."

…..

'He's a sweetheart, it's a shame she treated him badly." Becky states.

"I don't agree with revenge but one day I'll repay her for what she did to him." Stevie says.

"Them's fightin' words Stevie." Becky chuckles.

"Yep I've learnt a thing or two over the years and I won't be pushed around anymore and no one is going to look down their nose at me." Stevie responds.

"I know exactly where you're coming from." Becky replies.

As they finish feeding the horses their conversation flows easily.

….

_**Kilarney…In the dining room….**_

"You can come and cook for us anytime Marcus that was wonderful!" Becky remarks.

Jake is leaning back in his chair rubbing his belly and agrees. "Yes thank you Marcus I loved every bite."

Marcus smiles and thanks them.

"I've got a complaint." Dave says.

Everyone looks at him. "There wasn't enough."

Alex throws his serviette at him and says. "Brewer!"

….

"He's a bottomless pit!" Kate says.

"Hey I shared a house with him remember." Alex adds.

"There's still some left Dave if you're still hungry." Marcus suggests.

"I'll get it." Grace says and moves out to the kitchen.

….

Alex looks at the monitor as Xander begins to grizzle.

"Isn't he down for the night Stevie?" He asks.

"Who knows Alex he's probably hungry." She replies.

"I'll get him." Alex offers.

…

The others chatter around the table and some help themselves to more of the meal.

The monitor crackles and they hear Alex enter the room.

"Hey little man you look wide awake."

Xander's giggles can be heard.

Everyone quietens and listens to Alex and his son.

"Come on we'll change your pants and then we'll go and see Mummy. She misses you as much as you miss her."

Again they can hear Xander laughing as Alex blows raspberries on the little boy's tummy.

"We're very lucky boys Alexander, very lucky. I've got the hottest wife in the district and you get to be loved by the sweetest and cutest Mummy that God ever put breath in. Not to mention the fabulous rack you get to dine at. There we go clean pants, now find your best smile and we'll go and see her."

….

When Alex walks into the dining room his smile is wide.

Everyone smirks at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Fabulous rack!" Grace chuckles pointing at the monitor.

…

"Oh shit." He exclaims.

Everyone laughs.

Stevie actually looks slightly embarrassed.

Handing Xander to her he leans down and whispers "Sorry I forgot about the bloody thing."

She accepts his kiss and whispers back." I'll forgive you this time."

….

He runs his hand across Xander's head but the little boy is too busy clutching at his Mother's shirt.

Again everyone laughs when Xander moves from a funny grizzling squeal to a delighted gulp.

"Right who needs a drink?" Alex asks.

They all laugh.

….

His face reddens and he says. "I meant beer, wine or whiskey!"

"Glad you cleared that up." Stevie quips.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Small glass of red Cowgirl?"

"Yes please." She replies.

…

Stevie and Alex have a fantastic night and so does everyone else.

The conversations are easy and humorous.

The men drink too much and Grace and Becky give the red a bit of a nudge.

"Oh Stevie I forgot to tell you. Tess wanted you to give her a ring in the morning as soon as you're up." Marcus says.

Stevie asks. "What for?"

"I don't know she didn't say." Marcus replies.

"I might ring her now." Stevie says.

"No they were going to the Country Club for dinner." Marcus replies.

Stevie nods.

….

_**Kilarney's Kitchen….later in the evening.**_

Stevie and Alex work together and fill platters with cheese , meat, olives, onions and crackers.

"Everything alright Cowgirl?" Alex asks.

Biting a cracker she replies. "Everything is perfect Alex."

He leans down and she kisses him.

…..

"Hmmm that was nice and I'd like some more." He says softly.

She lifts her arms around his neck and he begins to kiss her.

His hand slides under her top.

The door opens.

"Oops." Jake exclaims.

….

Alex pushes Stevie in front of himself and says. "You're right mate."

Alex moves closer to Stevie and she glances up at him then back to Jake.

"What did you need Jake?" Stevie asks handing Alex a tea towel.

"I felt like some cabana and Marcus said there was some in the fridge.' Jake answers hesitantly.

"We've already cut some up. Here would you carry this tray into the living room for me please and I'll bring the other one." Stevie asks.

…

Alex moves over to the bench.

"Sorry." Jake calls as he leaves the room.

Stevie laughs.

"Oh very funny." Alex grins back at her.

"Well behave yourself Ryan." She cautions grinning at him.

…

The phone ringing halts their conversation.

"Don't answer it Stevie people are bloody rude ringing this late at night." Alex says.

"Kilarney, Stevie Ryan speaking….Oh Hi Tess is everything alright? …Yes Marcus said to ring in the morning…Yes…Oh really … Yes of course I can …Right…Oh…Yes Kate and Dave are here now…...Ok I will see you then bye.."

"Everything ok?" Alex asks.

….

"Jodi's had a fight with Meg. Tess has tried talking to her but she's not listening. Things are very tense over there." Stevie replies.

Alex hugs her and says. "So Tess is sending out an SOS and calling in the big guns huh."

She giggles and says. "Yeah something like that. She wants Kate and I to come over and see if we can reason with her. Come on let's get back to our guests."

"I'd prefer to go upstairs and get naked with you." He replies following her.

He grins as she laughs and says. "The night is but a pup Cowboy and I have needs that you'll be called upon to help me out with later."

….


	36. Chap 36 Tears and Tantrums

_**Kilarney…**_

Alex stands with his arm draped across Stevie's shoulder as they wave goodbye to Becky and Jake.

With more than a little annoyance in her voice Stevie questions. "Why did you say we'd go down to their place in a fortnights time Alex? You didn't even asked me if I wanted too!"

Pulling her around to face him he says. "Hey! Hey! What's with all the aggression?"

She looks round nervously and says. "I just want some peace and quiet Alex. We're just rolling from one drama to the next and I just want peace."

…

"Hey! Look at me." He orders.

She looks at him.

"Now kiss me." He demands.

A small smile appears on her face and she does as she's told.

Hugging her he says. "Get Jodi sorted and then when you come home we'll get online and plan a holiday.'

"A holiday? Can we afford the time away from the farm?" She asks.

…..

He looks at her and says. "With all that we've been through no one would begrudge us time out Cowgirl and the farm can wait."

"Really?" She asks.

He nods then turning her to face the house says. "Come on let's get you sorted. Are you taking Xander or leaving him with me?"

"Would you mind if I left him with you? It'll only be for a couple of hours." She asks.

"So long as you feed him before you go we'll be right." He answers.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

While Jodi is upstairs settling Slade, Tess has cleared the house.

She's sent Nick over to Kilarney with Claire on board and then chatted to Matt.

He's dumbfounded as to why Jodi has reacted the way she has and he's spoken to Tess about his concerns.

Terry and Meg are down at the cottage and Moira is spending a little time with them having a cuppa and a chat.

Taylor has gone for a ride with Grace to check on the river crossing and the trees they planted out there.

All are fully aware that Tess is trying to fix this dreadful situation with Jodi and are steering clear.

….

Stevie and Kate have driven over together as Kate will spend another night with Dave on Kilarney before returning to Drover's for work in the morning.

"Ya right Kate?" Stevie asks as she pulls the handbrake on.

"Yeah I guess so. You?" Kate asks.

Stevie grins and says. "It's just Jodi Kate nothing to be scared of."

Kate laughs and follows her friend inside.

…

Jodi arrives downstairs and is confronted with Tess, Kate and Stevie.

"Where is everyone?" Jodi asks.

"They all ran away because they're frightened of you." Stevie quips.

Jodi glares at her.

"Settle." Stevie comments.

…..

Jodi walks over to the bench and grabs herself a cup and asks the others if they'd like tea.

Jodi is quiet as they settle down at the table.

Tess has placed biscuits and cake on it.

Small talk about babies, feeding and maternity bras changes the feeling in the room.

The four old friends relax into their old ways easily.

…..

"Right Jodi we've fluffed around the subject long enough. What's wrong?" Stevie asks.

"None of your business." Jodi snipes.

Frowning Stevie replies. "Yeah well I'm making it my business because as it is now, you're stressed which isn't good for you and Slade and the rest of Drover's are walking around on egg shells."

Jodi doesn't replies but glares at her.

"Come on Stretch it's us. Nothing can be that bad that you can't share it with your friends." Kate adds.

…..

"Meg didn't mean to upset you Jodi." Stevie offers.

"You don't even know what she said do you?" Jodi growls.

"Well no, not the specifics that's none of my business really is it?" Stevie replies.

"She said she wished Claire was still here and that she'd gotten to be happy with Alex." Jodi snaps.

…..

Instantly Jodi regrets her delivery as she briefly sees the hurt on Stevie's face before she puts her poker face on.

"Why would you tell her that?" Kate exclaims stunned by the coldness of the delivery.

"Everyone has a right to their opinion Jodi." Stevie replies evenly.

"That's not what Meg meant Jodi and if you'd waited for her to explain you'd know that!" Tess states.

…..

"Relax girls I'm alright this is about Jodi not me." Stevie offers.

"Stevie I'm sorry that came out wrong." Jodi apologises.

"Forget it Jodi I'll live, I've had worse things that that said to me. So you're angry at Meg because of me?" Stevie asks.

"Yes and no." Jodi replies.

"Look we're getting nowhere Jodi cut to the chase for crying out loud." Stevie grumbles.

…..

Jodi looks at the three of them expectantly waiting for answers.

Her freinds .

Her best friends.

They know almost everything about her.

She's grown so used to keeping everything to herself over the last couple of years and she doesn't really know where to start.

Kate reaches out and touches her hand. "Stretch it's us."

….

Again Jodi searches their faces.

"If Claire hadn't died you wouldn't have Alex and if Anna hadn't died I wouldn't have Matt." Jodi begins.

"Is that it?" Kate asks sounding surprised.

Jodi looks at Kate then back at Stevie and replies. "She made me feel guilty for having Matt and being happy but I was angry for you."

…

"And?" Stevie offers.

"What do you mean?" Jodi asks.

"Jodi you and your Mum have always been super close you can't tell me you've carried on like you have simply because she said that. Do you realize how silly and petty that sounds?" Stevie asks.

"I defended you before Claire. Claire was my sister." Jodi replies softly her chin quivering and her eyes welling with tears .

"Oh Jodes." Tess gushes her eyes glassy too.

….

Jodi swipes at her tears and says. "I grew up with her and didn't even know we were sisters. Claire's heart was Drover's and I had a small part of that and I gave it away to Grace and the girls. And then I defended you over her Stevie, I'm an awful sister. Don't you see?"

"Aww Jodes." Stevie sniffles and moves over to her.

Tess has Jodi on her feet and is crying with her.

Kate and Stevie join the cuddle.

….

"I thought you hated group hugs?" Jodi asks a short time later looking at Stevie.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks Stevie grins and says. "You caught me on a bad day."

"Plus the pregnancy hormones." Kate chuckles wiping her face.

Jodi looks at Stevie.

Tess and Stevie are looking at Kate.

….

"Pregnancy hormones? Are you pregnant Stevie?" Jodi asks a smile returning to her face.

Stevie grins and bites her lip before holding up her crossed fingers and replying. "No."

Jodi wraps her arms around her neck and says. "Oh congratulations Stevie I wasn't here for all the excitement of Xander but Kate told me about it."

"Yes Kate's good at filling you in isn't she?" Stevie replies.

"I'm sorry Stevie I didn't even think." Kate replies sadly.

Stevie smiles and says. "It's alright Kate really it is. You knew and so did Tess it's only fair that Jodi should share my good news as well."

…..

_**Kilarney…. The living Room…..**_

Marcus is stretched out on the couch while Alex and Nick sit chatting about Becky and Jake's visit.

"So are we heading down in one car or two?" Nick asks.

"Two. Stevie and I are going on holidays so we'll continue on after we visit them." Alex replies.

Marcus raises his head and asks. "Since when?"

"Since this afternoon when Stevie gets back and we work out where we're going." Alex answers.

…..

"So why now?" Nick asks.

Alex grins and replies. ´Stevie's pregnant Nick."

Nick smiles and asks. "Really? Congratulations. How far is she?"

"Thanks Nick we're not sure she's only done the home test but we think about six or seven weeks." Alex replies smiling broadly.

"So is Tess." Nick replies.

"Hey? You're kidding? How far is she?" Alex asks thrilled with his brother's news.

"We're not sure we've only done the home pregnancy test too. Tess thinks around seven weeks give or take a week." Nick replies.

…

"So why a holiday?" Marcus asks sitting up.

"She's really teary and more than a little stressed. We've been through a lot in the last six months and she needs some time out." Alex replies.

"Fair enough." Marcus replies as he stands and leaves the room.

"Hey Marcus can you grab some beers and chips when you come back." Alex calls after him.

"No beer for me Marcus thanks." Nick yells.

…

"Whadya gone soft?" Alex asks.

"No I just promised Tess I wouldn't drink when I have Claire in the car." Nick responds.

"Fair enough." Alex answers.

Marcus returns with two beers and a coke and a bag of chips.

….

Handing Nick the coke Marcus looks at Claire and says. "She's a barrel of fun isn't she?"

Nick looks down at his sleeping daughter and replies. "She's not getting much sleep at home at the moment, Slade wakes every one up."

"Yeah he's loud isn't he?" Alex remarks.

"Hmm yeah he is actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Nick replies.

….

_**Drover's Run...The cottage..**_

A soft knock on the back door draws Terry from his seat.

Meg and Moira are just clearing the table of dishes when they stop.

"Jodes what are you doing knocking you know you're always welcome here." Terry offers happily.

...

"I'll go." Moira whispers as she grabs her jacket.

Meg looks worried but nods.

"Everything will be fine Meg relax." Moira smiles before switching to a louder voice.

"Right thanks for Morning Tea Meg I've got some errands I need to do . You'll have to give me the recipe for those biscuits I love them."

Terry ushers Jodi into the kitchen and they both farewell Moira.

...

"Is everything alright?" Meg asks Jodi unsure of what else to say.

Jodi shakes her head as her eyes well with tears.

For a split second the two women stand looking at each other.

Meg holds her arms up.

Jodi runs into them.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Claire Ryan arches her back and squeals with anger.

She was having a lovely cuddle with her Uncle Alex and her Daddy made her let him go.

Alex tries not to grin as his brother wrestles the little girl into her car seat.

As Nick closes the car door the sound of her screaming is lessened.

...

"That's the third tantrum this week. She likes to get her own way." Nick says sounding frustrated.

"What can I say mate. Girls love me." Alex quips.

Nick shakes his head at him.

"Can I say goodbye and see if I can calm her down a bit. It'll be stressful driving home listening to that." Alex asks.

"Yeah alright but don't let her out ." Nick cautions.

...

The noise lifts and Alex bends into the car.

Claire hugs his neck and he chats to her.

She doesn't stop but quietens down.

"Uncle Alex will come and see you after ok? Mummy misses you and she needs cuddles." He soothes.

...

Finally unhooking her arms he backs out and grabs a flower from the garden and hands it too her.

The crying stops.

Nick laughs ." Great she's not even at school and already she's getting flowers off boys."

Alex chuckles.' You'd better get used to it mate she's gunna be a heart breaker."

Nick smiles ." Yeah she is isn't she."

As Nick drives away Alex thinks about the new baby Stevie is carrying.

He hopes it's a girl.


	37. Chapter 37 An Asset

**_Kilarney...The living room.._**

Stevie opens the door and smiles.

Marcus is snoring softly on the couch and Alex is fast asleep on the rug nearby.

Picking up the monitor she moves back out into the kitchen.

Making her self a hot chocolate she moves upstairs.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

Tess walks out to greet Nick and Claire as Nick pulls the car to a stop.

Opening the door Tess smiles at her little girl. "Hello Have you had a fun time with Daddy."

"Ali frowa." Claire replies holding up a green stem with a yellow centre and one petal remaining.

...

Tess looks at Nick for an explanation.

"She threw another tantrum and Alex gave her a flower." Nick offers.

Tess grins and asks. " Did Ali give you a flower it's very pretty."

Claire smiles and nods holding up the remnants .

Nick tries not to laugh as Tess gushes about the pretty flower.

...

"How did everything go here?" He asks.

"Yeah ok I think. Jodi is still down at the cottage so that's a good sign." Tess replies.

As they walk back to the house Nick explains his conversation with Alex.

...

" So where to from here?" Tess asks.

" We wait to see what Stevie wants and then we'll kick into action." Nick replies.

" Good, are you happy with that?" Tess states.

"Yeah I am it'll be good for all of us if it works out. Alex said they're going on holidays." Nick tells her.

...

" Oh lovely, they deserve some time and space together don't they?" Tess replies.

"Hmm yes they do and I think when they get back we might take one to before spring arrives and everything gets busy again." Nick says.

"Ooo a holiday ! Where too?" Tess gushes.

" Don't know haven't really thought about it much . Maybe Sally would let us have Harrison for a few days." Nick suggests.

Tess nods and answers." That would be nice for him and Claire."

"Yes I thought so. I might give her a ring and see what she thinks." Nick says.

...

**_Kilarney...Late afternoon.._**

Alex wakes and can hear a soft growling noise.

Blinking several times he focuses and registers it's Marcus.

He glances around the room with a mischievious look on his face.

...

Upstairs Stevie hears several loud thumps and then a crashing sound.

Leaving her magazine on the bed and Xander still fast asleep in his cot nearby she exits the room.

Initially she is concerned and guesses Marcus and Alex are having a fight but as she draws closer, laughter is heard.

Smiling to herself she quietly and slowly opens the living room door and steps inside.

...

Marcus and Alex are entwined around each other huffing and puffing from the exertion of the play fight they're in the middle off.

Stevie watches for several minutes as they roll about trying to gain the upper hand.

Intermittently one of them either yell or laugh.

...

Stevie clears her throat.

They look up.

Both smile and greet her but neither is willing to let go.

As Marcus begins to ask her a question Alex takes the opportunity to put his brother in a head lock.

...

"You sneaky bastard ." Marcus says in a strangled voice.

Alex laughs and calls." You snooze you loose MARCOS."

Stevie shakes her head and quips." Watch him Marcus he cheats. If there's an easy way he'll find it."

"Argh Cowgirl you're supposed to be on my side." Alex says with a comedic expression on his face.

...

"No I'm on my side! I'm about to make a fresh hot chocolate and you promised me a holiday." She replies.

"Oh yeah I'll just finish up here and we'll check out the Net." He answers then yelps as Marcus playfully thumps him.

"Oh Jesus Marcus you hurt my hip then." Alex groans.

Marcus immediately loosens his grip.

Alex laughs and while Marcus is off guard changes his hold on him.

...

"You bloody cheat." Marcus grumbles.

Alex laughs loudly then squeals and lets his brother go.

Marcus slides side ways and as Alex moves to sit up holding onto his crutch , Marcus flings his legs around Alex waist and squeezes as hard as he can.

"Oh Jesus you god damn cheat." Alex says breathlessly.

...

Marcus squeezes his legs tighter and laughing calls . "Aww poor baby did the squirrel get you did he? "

"That's cheating." Alex replies straining.

"Squirrel! Marcus you leave his testicles alone I may want more children." Stevie offers trying not to grin.

"Might be better if it was said with sincerity." Alex remarks.

...

"Give up?" Marcus asks tightening his legs further.

"Nooo." Alex replies clearly under strain.

"Enough! Both of you up now." Stevie demands grabbing an ear of each.

"Ow Ow Ow."

"Get up now ! The fights over, Marcus wins." Stevie orders.

...

"Time to call it quits Marcus the fun police are back." Alex says to Marcus.

Marcus gets the giggles when Alex yells as Stevie twists his ear a little harder.

Alex smiles at the sound of Marcus's chuckle.

...

Standing up the two men breath heavily trying to suck in air.

"Marcus are you having a cuppa with us?" Stevie asks.

"No thanks, Grace and I are going to the pub for a meal and a game of pool.' Marcus replies.

Alex looks at Stevie and says . " We should go Stevie we haven't played pool in ages."

...

Stevie frowns and replies . " Your brother is taking his girlfriend out on a date Alex. I hardly think they want us tagging along."

"No come with us that would be great fun we can play doubles." Marcus suggests.

"Really?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah it'll be nice to spend time together and Grace and I can help with Xander while we all play." Marcus suggests.

Stevie smiles and replies." You're on Marcus ."

"Right I'd better go and have a shower and a shave. We'll meet you there at six." Marcus states.

...

_**Gungellan Pub ...Six o'clock Sunday Night..**_

Stevie pushes the door open and the warmth and noise of the bar lounge invites her in.

Alex follows her with Xander in one arm and a nappy bag slung over his other shoulder.

With pool cues tucked under her arm Stevie holds the door back for them.

...

"Over there Cowgirl near the pool table." Alex directs .

Looking up at him she quips." One of the many advantages of having a tall husband. I can't even see the tables."

He smiles and taking her hand leads her across the pub.

As they go, friendly greetings wash over them and many comment on how quickly their baby is growing.

...

Reaching the table Alex drops the nappy bag onto the floor and gently slides it under the table with his foot.

While Stevie stands the pool cues against the wall.

A serene look drifts onto her face, followed by a contented smile.

This is how their life is supposed to be.

Just as she'd imagined it.

Purposely she touches her still flat belly as if to caress her unborn child.

...

"I feel it too Beautiful. We're married and have our little boy with us and you're carrying our new bub. This is what makes a man rich Cowgirl." He says softly .

Smiling back at him she stretches up on tip toes.

One hand slides around his neck and the other around Xander.

The kiss is tender and perfect without the slightest hint of anything more than love and adoration.

...

Parting they look into each others faces .

Another kiss is nurtured.

Soft and loving.

"Oi get a room Hall people are staring." Grace calls from across the room.

Those nearby laugh when Alex quips ." That's because I've got the hottest missus in the district and they're all jealous."

...

As Grace and Marcus join them Xander gets excited.

Grace grins at him and clapping her hands together says . " Come on then."

Alex hands the baby to her.

...

"Right who wants a beer." Marcus asks.

"I'll have a shandy thanks." Stevie replies.

Marcus looks concerned.

Reading his thoughts she responds. "It's half strength Marcus."

"She's right Marcus. She knows I love the taste of beer so she's getting ready in case I feel the urge to kiss her." Alex offers.

Marcus shakes his head and moves off to the bar.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Its totally up to you Tess. Drover's isn't mine its yours." Nick states**_._**

"Well technically its Regan, Grace, Jaz and Stevie's too." Tess replies.

Knowing him as well as she does Tess asks. "Something is on your mind Nick would you like to talk about it?"

He rubs his face with his hand and replies. "There are too many owners already we should be trying to buy the others out not giving away more."

...

Tess looks shocked by his admission and questions. " But Jodi's family Nick . What's wrong with sharing with your family?"

"Nothing but when it comes time to make decisions it's too complicated. Regan and Jaz have no interest in the farm other than holidays from time to time. They can have holidays without owning any of it. We all do the work and they reap the benefits ." He advises.

She studies his face and with careful thought replies. " You're right in one way but if we were to suggest a buy out they may feel slighted and I don't want to upset them . It's all so nice as it is. They don't gain any money from the farm Nick."

"Yes they do, each improvement we make increases the value of the farm therefore over the years they will become wealthier without lifting a finger." Nick remarks.

...

"Grace is here now and she's a very hard worker. Stevie worked her arse off to make so many improvements while we were gone. Drover's run went from strength to strength under her guidance" Tess defends.

"I meant Regan and Jaz not the others Tess." He counters.

"Stevie owns a bigger stake than Grace , Regan and Jaz put together I hardly think their share matters that much." Tess argues.

'Do want you want Tess but make sure you hold the controlling share." Nick states.

...

"So are you going to try and buy Bryce out?" Tess asks feeling annoyed.

"Not at the moment we cant afford it ." Nick responds.

"What about Marcus?" Tess questions.

"He's a good guy , a hard worker and a quick business mind. He's an asset that's for sure." Nick explains.

...

"Nick Ryan don't you dare talk like that ! You sound like bloody Harry. An asset ! My aunties armpit smells better than the stench that's oozing out of you at the moment. Marcus is family not an asset!" Tess fires.

Nick frowns and replies. " It's just business Tess."

"No Nick its not. My entire life I longed to have family around me. I have it now and don't you dare cheapen it with business." Tess snaps .

Turning she storms off.

...


	38. Chapter 38 Auntie Mabel

_**Gungellan Pub….**_

As Stevie, Alex, Marcus and Grace sit finishing their dinner the conversation arises of Stevie and Alex's holiday.

"So where are you going?" Grace asks.

Stevie looks excited when she replies. "Cairns! Glorious sunshine and warmth Grace I can't wait."

"Oh wow! Are you going to do the Barrier reef?" Marcus asks.

"No we can't, we've got Xander." Alex replies.

"We'll see it in the glass bottomed boats though." Stevie adds looking at Alex.

Smiling he nods at her and replies. "Yeah we can't go all that way and not see it at all."

….

"I've got a friend that runs a childcare centre in Cairns why don't I see if they can have him for the day." Marcus suggests.

"Don't they take long term placements not one day clients?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah but as a favour to me she might take him." Marcus replies.

"She? What and old girlfriend Marcus?" Alex quizzes.

…

Glancing briefly at Grace then back to Alex he replies. "We lived together for three years but then it all sort of fell apart after I was injured."

"How long since you've seen her?" Alex asks.

"Two and a half years. We're still in contact every now and again through emails."

Alex nods and decides to ask more questions later.

….

"I don't know about leaving him with strangers." Stevie says.

"It's only for the day Stevie." Alex replies.

"Take me with you and I'll look after him." Grace chips in.

"Thanks for the offer Kingston but you're needed here. Plus I'm trying to get away from you." Stevie teases.

Grace looks at Xander and says. "You're Mummy is a meanie."

…..

"Come on the tables free let's play pool." Stevie chuckles.

"Righto so Stevie and I against the two of you." Alex suggest.

"That's a bit unfair you two were pub champions." Grace retorts.

"Alright you and Stevie against Marcus and I." Alex responds.

"Yeah stack the sides you bloody cheat." Stevie quips.

Alex grins and putting his hand on his hip asks. "Come on then you choose the sides.'

"Marcus and I against you and Grace." Stevie answers.

They all agree.

…

Grace moves over to Alex and he slides his arm across her shoulder and tutors. "Time to find your McLeod fighting spirit Grace. Don't let me down."

"Don't you worry about me you just hold your end up and we'll cream em'" Grace replies full of confidence.

Marcus leans down and says quietly. "We might be in trouble Stevie."

"Marcus trust me the game is ours. I can beat Grace and you've beaten him before and if we look like we're losing I'm prepared. Just relax and play your best game." Stevie advises.

Marcus grins at her.

She's up to no good and he can't wait to see what she has planned.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

It's an interesting dinner on Drover's .

Tess is distinctively hostile towards Nick and he's ignoring it all and hoping she'll get over it.

Jodi and Matt are happy and he's relaxed so much more than earlier in the day before Jodi spoke to Meg.

Meg is thrilled Jodi is speaking to her again but is still very careful about what she says as she doesn't want to upset her again.

Terry, Taylor and Moira are aware of it all and trying to keep the conversations flowing.

…..

"I did a bit of work on the chicken run today Tess." Terry offers.

"With her food midway to her mouth Tess looks at him and says. " Thanks Terry we need a handy man around here."

Nick glares at her.

Terry looks uncomfortable but pushes on with. "I thought we could buy some new wire and I'll replace it while we're here. You know stop the foxes getting in."

"I think that would be fantastic, it's long overdue but you'd better see Nick about that Terry. I don't want to be seen to waste money." Tess answers.

Nick throws his serviette onto the table and says. "Do what you like Tess."

…

Tess glares at him but doesn't follow as he leaves the room.

Everyone is embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Moira would you pass the gravy please?" Tess asks ignoring the situation.

The back door closes and Kate appears at the doorway. "Sorry I'm late."

…..

"Your dinners in the oven Kate we saved some for Dave too. Is he here?" Taylor asks.

"No he's got an early start in the morning so he just dropped me off but thanks for thinking of him." Kate replies.

"I thought Grace would be home by now." Kate observes.

"No she's having dinner with Marcus at the pub she'll be home later." Moira answers.

Kate nods and moves back out to the kitchen to get her meal.

….

Taylor makes an excuse and follows her.

"Kate, Nick and Tess are fighting." Taylor whispers.

Busy concentrating on the hot plate Kate dismisses Taylor's worry with. "They're married Taylor. Married people fight from time to time."

"No Kate you don't understand some of their comments to each other were really mean. I've never heard them talk like that before." Taylor explains.

….

Kate pops a small piece of roast potato in her mouth.

Trying not to burn herself she says. "They'll be fine Taylor. Jodi and Meg are ok now aren't they?"

"Yeah they seem ok but Tess and Nick aren't." Taylor pushes.

Kate looks at her and then ushers her back into the dining room.

…..

_**Gungellan Pub…**_

Grace high fives Alex and says. "Yes! Got em' on the run now."

"Yeah great shot Grace. " Alex answers.

Marcus looks worried as grace takes her next shot.

She doesn't pot the next ball but sets it up perfectly for Alex.

….

Marcus takes his shot and it doesn't go to plan and he fails to block Alex's next shot.

Alex grins sensing victory.

Stevie slides her jumper off revealing a plain black long sleeved t-shirt.

It hugs her tightly and is cut away across the top of the bust.

Simple and sensual.

Alex notices.

…

Calmly placing her jumper on the nappy bag she moves over to the table near Alex and looks across the table.

While she's watching the table he's watching her.

Walking around passed him she runs her hand across his backside.

Reaching the opposite side of the table she bends low.

"It's a tough shot but with a bit of finesse you might sink it." She offers.

Placing her hands on either side of the pool table pocket she looks up at him and smiles.

He smiles back at her.

….

He nods at the table and says. "Hands off the table."

She holds them in the air then folds them across her chest before leaning down one more time to check the shot.

He takes his time to line up his shot but glances briefly at his wife.

She smiles at him.

He misses the shot.

Watching nearby with Xander in his arms Marcus refrains from laughing out loud.

…

"Oh bad luck." Stevie sympathises moving in front of Alex to take her shot.

Before he has a chance to realise what she's done, she takes her shot and two more after it.

"Black, ball, game." Marcus announces.

Grace takes her shot and taps the black which almost goes in but falls short.

…..

Marcus hands Xander to Stevie.

"Hard and fast Marcus." She says softly.

He smiles, nods and takes the shot.

"Yeah!" Stevie celebrates with one hand in the air.

Alex shakes his head.

…

Grace whacks his arm and says. "We had that won if you hadn't been distracted."

"Hey! What do ya mean?" He retorts.

Marcus laughs and explains. "The minute Stevie took her jumper off the game was ours."

Stevie smiles broadly.

…

Grace accuses. "You bloody cheat Hall."

"What?" Stevie asks smirking back at her.

Marcus gushes. "I knew you were up to no good but I didn't know how you were going to do it. Nicely played."

"That's why I prefer her on my side." Alex grumbles.

"Good game." Stevie says holding out her hand to Grace.

…

Grace shakes her hand and says. "It would have been better if you kept ya tits to yourself."

Marcus shakes Alex's hand and the Grace's.

Alex laughs when Stevie gets to him and after shaking his hand says. "Here hold the baby I'm bloody freezing.

He takes Xander and quips. "Your Mother's a cheat little man."

Stevie laughs as she puts her jumper back on.

…

"Oh Stevie I forgot to tell you. Aunty Mabel rang and I told her we were coming up to Queensland so she wants us to come and spend a couple of days with her." Alex says.

Stevie looks at him and asks. " Where abouts in Queensland is she?"

"Port Douglas." He answers.

Her smile slips and she asks. "Isn't that where Fiona's family go for holidays?"

"Yes it is." He replies.

She lifts her chin to him in such a way he knows the discussion isn't over but it is for now.

….

"So when do you go?" Grace asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Stevie replies.

"Shouldn't you be home packing?" Grace exclaims.

"It's all done Grace. It's the tropics we won't need much and what we don't have will buy while we're there." Stevie answers.

"So I guess that means we can't have another game." Grace says.

"You and Marcus can but we're heading off so Xander has a good sleep. We don't want him grumpy on the plane." Alex answers.

Grace nods.

….

Stevie and Alex bundle up Xander and their belongings and bid the other two good night.

"Marcus you still right to take us to the airport in the morning?" Alex asks.

"Yes all good six am right?" Marcus asks.

"Yep and thanks again mate." Alex replies.

"Not a problem." Marcus answers.

…

"Another beer Grace or do you want to go home?" Marcus asks.

'I think I'd like a coffee actually." Grace replies.

"Oh Ok I'll go and get them." Marcus says.

"No let's have one at home.' Grace suggests.

'Ok." Marcus answers and taking her hand leads her outside.

…..

_**Cairns Airport...**_

Stevie is on edge and just a little miffed with Alex.

He'd organised with his great aunt Mabel to spend a few days with her before they start their holiday.

Marcus had dropped them at the airport at six and they'd flown to Adelaide then onto Brisbane then Cairns and now they were to be picked up and driven to Port Douglas.

All day they'd been travelling and she was tired.

Xander although a very happy baby was grizzly, he'd had enough too.

...

"So whose picking us up and how far is it?" Stevie asks sounding annoyed.

" Auntie Mabel said her driver would pick us up that's all I know." Alex replies.

" Her driver?" Stevie remarks juggling Xander.

"Here let me carry him." Alex offers.

...

" You've never mentioned a great Aunt before Alex first I knew of her was at Liz's funeral. " Stevie comments handing the baby to his Father.

" Yeah we never saw her much I don't think she liked Harry." Alex answers.

" So she's your Grandfather's sister."

"Yeah I don't remember him. He died when I was about four." Alex replies.

...

"Has she always lived up here?"

" No she lived in Sydney, that's probably why we didn't see a lot of her too." He replies.

" What's she like?"

"She's posh but you should know that you met her at the funeral."

" I spoke to her for five minutes Alex and I don't remember much , the day was a blur. Great way to start a holiday." Stevie grumbles.

...

Alex stops just outside the exit and grabbing her arm pulls her from the crowd and says." Stevie please don't be angry with me. I don't have a lot of relatives and the times that I've met her she seemed really nice. Even though she sounds toffy she's very down to earth and my last link to Mum."

She looks up at him and feeling guilty says ." I'm sorry but I'm so very tired and I was looking forward to our holiday and having you to myself. I'll try harder ok?"

He gives her a kiss and says." That's my girl. It's only for a few days Stevie and then I'm all yours."

...

As the walk into the terminal a gentleman in a suit holds up a card with **Mr and Mrs Alex Ryan** on it.

Alex looks at Stevie.

" Bit flash." She says quietly.

"Hmm." He replies.

...

Jim introduces himself to them and directs them outside.

" Our bags." Stevie states.

" All taken care off Mrs Ryan. David has gone to get them for you." Jim replies.

The hot air washes over them briefly before Jim holds the limousine door open for them.

"Please relax while I go and help David. There are refreshments for all of you and some toys for the little boy." Jim advises as he closes the door.

Stevie and Alex look at each other and Stevie quips. " This should be interesting."

...


	39. Chapter 39 Sorry

**_Drovers Run.._**

Alone in the office Nick sits thinking about Tess and her objections.

He wasn't trying to upset her, he was just being practical.

She didn't see it that way and has taken his observations as a personal attack on her family.

With his health a constant threat to their future he just wants to ensure if anything happens to him Tess and their children including Charlotte and Harrison will be well provided for.

...

He watched Jack , Claire and then Tess struggle to make a go of Drover's Run and in recent years with some shrewd investments and a lot of hard work the tide was turning and Drover's Run was finally paying it's way.

They'd lost their organic status because of Leo.

Tess had been shattered.

Turning on the computer he devises a plan to bring Drover's back to all organic.

There is a huge market for organic produce and with a slight tweeking of their annual budget he's certain they could make a lot more money than they currently do.

...

Picking up the phone he rings Sally to organise to have Harrison for the holidays.

Half an hour later after striking an agreement with Sally, he then rings Peter to ask if Charlotte can come to the farm for a few days .

Tess misses her and doesn't get to see her nearly enough.

Peter is resistive at first but finally agrees to a weekend visit at the end of the month.

Pleased with himself Nick then sets up a brief to show Tess.

With provisions for Regan and Jaz to either help financially or come back to the farm to help out at the busiest times of the year when they can.

Its a good plan.

Surely they will see the merit in it.

...

Tess isn't talking to him and he finds himself feeling sick in the pit of his stomach with anxiety.

For the first time in years they're at loggerheads and he hates it.

This is how he felt on Kilarney when Harry picked on Alex or was gruff with their Mother.

His thoughts wind their way to his Mother.

Although she could be manipulative she was a good Mother.

He misses her.

...

His gut knots and a huge lump strangles him and refuses to let him swallow.

Hot tears spike in his eyes and burn down his cheeks.

An odd noise fills the room.

A dry gut wrenching noise escapes from him and fills the room further.

Pushing his hands into his eye sockets he tries to stop it all but it gains momentum.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

As the car slows Alex and Stevie get their first glimpse of Aunt Mabel's place.

Seven foot high gates greet them and slowly open as Jim points a remote at them.

As the driveway winds through an avenue of trees they crane their necks to see where they are being taken.

" Wow!" Stevie exclaims softly.

" Geez puts Kilarney to shame doesn't it ?" Alex whispers back.

...

A massive three story white stone home stretches out before them .

Surrounded by a immaculate, lush tropical garden.

David and Jim scramble out to assist.

As the car doors open the sound of water can be heard from a large fountain nearby.

Alex stretches then reaches back in to retrieve Xander who is just waking up.

...

Snuggling into his Father's chest he grins when Stevie speaks to him.

Alex slides his arm reassuringly around her shoulder.

" Are you ready?" He asks quietly.

" I guess ." She replies nervously.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Marcus , Ben and Riley are working at the yards when a car pulls up at the house.

"Visitors." Riley states.

Marcus and Ben look up.

"I have no idea who it is." Marcus says.

"Me either." Ben replies.

...

Marcus walks towards the car and the pretty red head who has climbed from it.

"Hello can I help you?" Marcus queries.

With a big smile the woman replies in a thick Scottish accent."Hello my name is Audrey. I think I'm lost, I'm looking for Drover's Run and the family McLeod."

"Marcus Turner pleased to meet you." Marcus replies holding out his hand.

She smiles and takes his hand.

"You're close , Drover's is the neighbouring property and it's owned by Tess Ryan who was a McLeod." He continues.

Looking around the immediate area she remarks." What a beautiful home, is it yours?"

" It belongs to Alex and Nick Ryan."

"So Tess owns this too?"

"Well her husband is part owner so yes I guess she does."Marcus replies.

...

"I've just taken a position at the local hospital and some of my colleagues told me about the McLeods and I thought I'd come out and say hello." Audrey tells him.

"How do you know them?" Marcus asks.

" I don't but I'm from the Isle of Skye which is home to lots of McLeods and I'm interested in genealogy and I thought I'd come out and see if they're related to anyone I know."Audrey replies.

Marcus nods before giving her directions.

...

Watching her car leave he rings Drover's Run then he walks back over to Riley and Ben.

"From a distance she looked pretty cute ." Ben offers.

"Hmm yeah and up close she's even better. She's scottish and a nurse at the local hospital."Marcus replies.

"Single?" Riley asks with a grin on his face.

"No rings on her fingers." Marcus answers.

"Might have to get sick." Ben smirks.

They all laugh and continue with their work.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

"Hello Alexander I'm so pleased you came." Mabel calls as she walks toward the car.

" Hello Auntie Mae ." He replies bending to accept her greeting.

Moving back Mabel looks at Stevie and says." Hello Stephanie I think you're even prettier than the last time I saw you."

Stevie smiles and replies ." I don't see how that's possible I'm exhausted but thank you and thank you for inviting us."

...

Smiling at Xander who is now snuggled against his Mother's chest Auntie Mabel gently strokes his face and coos." Oh you darling little boy."

Xander lifts his head, grins then thrusts his fist into his mouth and snuggles back into Stevie.

"Sorry Auntie Mae he's usually a little more social but it's been a long day." Stevie says.

Mabel looks at Xander then back to Stevie and says ." Let's go inside and have a nice cool drink and you can all relax a little. You're here for a few days so there will be plenty of time for social niceties."

...

If Stevie and Alex were impressed with the outside they're even more so with the interior.

The entire first floor has highly polished timber floors with cool white walls, the furniture is modern and mostly white.

Huge bifold windows are open giving the illusion that the garden is a part of the inside.

Mabel leads them upstairs and shows them to their room .

Opening an internal door she shows them the adjoining room complete with a beautiful white timber cot.

"You didn't buy a cot especially for Xander I hope?" Stevie questions.

" Yes I did actually and a cute little bed for Claire in case Tess and Nick come to stay one day. " Mabel replies wistfully.

Stevie and Alex exchange glances.

" I'll leave you to freshen up and I'll ask Miriam to prepare some refreshments. " Mabel states before giving them directions to the upstairs veranda .

...

Alone in their room Alex says ." Wow I always knew she was loaded but not like this."

Stevie frowns and says ." So long as she's nice Alex I couldn't care less how wealthy she is."

Alex takes Xander from Stevie and lays him in the cot before setting the Disney themed mobile above the cot to on.

A tune of When you wish upon a star begins to play.

Xander kicks his arms and legs excitedly.

" Well he approves of the décor." Alex chuckles .

...

Stevie is in the shower when Alex joins her.

"This is nice ." He comments kissing her shoulder.

She laughs and steps from the cubicle.

...

"Hey where are you going?" He quips.

"For refreshments with Auntie Mae! If you hurry up I'll wait for you." She grins.

" Come and wash my back ." He says suggestively.

With a huge grin she replies." How silly do you think I am? No this way you'll be attentive until we get back here when we begin our early night."

...

" Right ! Pass me my razor and I'll be smooth and ready for later."

She laughs.

" My face Stevie I'm going to shave my face." He smirks.

Handing him the razor she walks from the room.

...

_**Drovers Run ...**_

" Thanks for that Marcus we'll keep an eye out for her. Ok Goodbye." Tess says before hanging up the phone.

Feeling excited she walks quickly to the office where she knows Nick will be.

Momentarily forgetting she's angry with him she wants to tell him about the Scottish woman on her way to Drover's.

Opening the office door she gushes ."Marcus just rang and we've got a visitor coming, she's Scottish!"

"Oh Nick! What's wrong? " Tess exclaims running to his side .

...

"I don't want to fight with you Tess. I never meant to upset you. I'm sorry." He whispers.

She hugs his head to her chest.

" Oh my god Nick did I do this? I'm sorry, so very sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She gushes kissing his head.

He squeezes into her .

" I'm sorry." Is all he can say.

...


	40. Chapter 40 Audrey

_**Drover's Run….**_

Tess waits near the house gate rugged up against the cold.

Hearing a car down the drive she moves out and watches it approach.

Smiling she walks over to the car as a pretty red head turns off the engine and exits.

"Hello you must be Audrey." Tess says.

"I am how did you know that?" Audrey replies.

"Marcus rang and said you were coming. I'm Tess Ryan pleased to meet you." Tess answers.

"Audrey McLeod and I'm very pleased to meet you too." Audrey replies.

…

Inside Tess scurries about making tea and laying out a plate of fresh scones while Audrey chatters away about how she came to be here and how the nurses told her about the McLeod's and Drover's Run.

"We'll have a cuppa and then I'll show you what little information I have. I so hope you can connect us to someone in Scotland that would be so interesting." Tess explains excitedly.

"So how many of you live here?" Audrey asks as she takes the offered tea.

'My sister Jodi and one cousin Grace, she has two sisters Jaz and Regan. My eldest sister Claire passed away a few years ago in a car accident and she had a little girl Charlotte but she lives with her Father." Tess explains.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Audrey says.

…..

Tess nods and replies sadly. "Thank you. She loved Drover's Run and so much of her is still here. I miss her so much."

Audrey nods but says no more.

"It's a long story but my sister Jodi has kept the family name and has recently had a little boy. His name is Slade McLeod so our line will go on which I'm so happy about." Tess explains.

"Oh that's wonderful." Audrey exclaims.

Tess smiles and replies. "Yes it is."

"So will I get to meet Jodi and Grace today?" Audrey asks.

"Jodi is upstairs having a nap so you should get to meet her but Grace is out working and won't be back until late this afternoon but we'll organize a dinner and you can come out another time if you like." Tess answers.

…..

_**Port Douglas….**_

By the time Alex is dressed Xander has fallen asleep.

"Do you think he'll be ok Alex? I mean we have to go upstairs." Stevie whispers.

"Yeah I'll come back and check on him in a little while." He reassures her.

Placing his hand in the small of her back he guides her from the room.

….

"Out here." Auntie Mae calls as Alex and Stevie arrive.

They move through a huge open plan room that has high white ceilings and exposed timber beams.

Ornate fans slowly whirl above and send a comfortable breeze over them.

Auntie Mae is sitting out on the deck.

…

"Oh wow!" Stevie states taking in the views.

"This is lovely Auntie Mae you must love sitting out here." Stevie states.

"Yes it is but to tell you the truth I don't stay here very often. I'm usually in Sydney, Tuscany or one of the other houses." Mabel replies.

"How many houses do you have?" Stevie asks.

"I also have three apartments one in London, New York and Paris." Mabel replies.

"Why so many?" Stevie asks.

….

Mabel looks at her without an instant response.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Stevie states.

"No, no it's a fair question but has quite a long answer." Mabel replies as she stands to pour their tea.

"Here Auntie Mae I'll do that." Alex suggests.

She smiles at him and sits back down.

….

Looking at Stevie Auntie Mae begins. "I was married quite young, Albert was the love of my life. Tall, handsome and extremely clever with a brilliant business brain. We travelled the world as he was a diplomat. He excelled in everything he set out to do. Every cent we earned he invested and as the years went by we began to acquire real estate. Small holdings to begin with and then we would sell them and buy something bigger. He was shrewd when it came to buying and selling shares and we made a small fortune with that as well. We desperately wanted to settle down and start our family and decided as soon as I fell pregnant we'd stop travelling. For ten years we tried but nothing happened. Back then there were no tests to find out why we didn't conceive. Finally when we'd all but given up hope of becoming parents I fell pregnant. We were over the moon and everything went along swimmingly until I was around four months pregnant."

She pauses.

Alex and Stevie wait patiently.

…

Inhaling Mae continues. "Albert had a massive heart attack and died, he was only thirty eight. I miscarried soon after."

"Oh Auntie Mae I'm so sorry I never knew." Alex states.

"No I didn't tell anyone I was so ashamed. I felt like I was a failure. My one gift to him and I couldn't hold on. From the moment I met him he let me know his greatest wish was to become a Father and I couldn't give him that one thing after all he had given me." Mae says.

Stevie inhales and her eyes prick with tears.

…

Mae places her hand on Stevie's and says. "Don't be sad for me for over ten years my life was perfect. Albert was sweet, funny and romantic and I adored him and he loved me like I was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I have never wanted for anything. I loved jewellery and he bought some of the most exquisite pieces for me, he would dance with me around the house and bring me flowers and write love letters to me. After he died and I'd recovered from losing our baby I decided the one remaining thing that I could do was continue to build the dream Albert began."

"You built an empire." Alex whispers.

Mae smiles at him and replies. "Yes. Albert had taught me about playing the stock market and the best way to acquire property and so I did. Every home I have now has significance to our life together."

"That's beautiful." Stevie sighs.

Mae smiles at her.

…..

Alex stands and says. "I'll be back in a moment I'll just check on the little guy."

As he moves from the veranda Stevie looks at Mae and asks. "Was there a reason Alex and Nick never saw much of you while they were growing up?"

Mae studies the younger woman's face. "I didn't like Harry."

"Snap neither did I. Well actually he hated me as well so the feeling was mutual. Why didn't you visit after Harry passed?" Stevie asks.

….

Mae looks up hearing Alex walking through the next room talking to the baby and leaning over to Stevie whispers. "I wasn't overly fond of Liz either."

Stevie raises her eyebrows.

Mae grins and puts her finger to her lips.

Stevie chuckles.

Mae winks at her.

…..


	41. Chapter 41 Time to come clean

_**Drover's Run…Skinny Jim's….**_

"Come on Kate at this rate we'll never get back before dark." Grace grumbles.

"Zip it Grace if I have to pee I have to pee." Kate retorts from behind the Ute.

Grace shakes her head.

"Ease up on her Grace. Remember what Stevie was like? She peed way more than this, it's freezing out there. I'd hate to have to bare my bum in this weather." Taylor cautions.

Kate climbs back into the driver's seat looking annoyed.

"How's ya bum?" Grace asks grinning at her.

"Frozen." Kate answers.

They all laugh.

….

_**Port Douglas…**_

Stevie sits feeding Xander and he swings his foot happily backwards and forwards beside her knee.

Alex moves over to them and grinning says. "He's much happier now Cowgirl."

Stevie smiles at the little boy and gently holding his foot replies. "He's like a puppy wagging his tail isn't he?"

As she lets his foot go its swings backwards and forwards again.

….

Xander looks up at Stevie and then to Alex and smiles.

Alex touches the baby's face and Xander gurgles at him.

Milk spills from his mouth but he doesn't let the nipple go completely.

His face is animated as he smiles and tries to gabble.

Alex laughs.

….

"Hey come on don't talk with your mouth full." Alex says.

Xander lets go and makes a funny gurgling sound as he tries to talk.

Alex reaches over and takes him from Stevie.

Doing up her top Stevie says. "Alex see if he'll go to Auntie Mae."

…

"Would you like to hold him Auntie Mae he's very happy." Alex asks.

"I'd love too." Comes her reply.

Placing the little boy in Auntie Mae's arms Alex sits next to Stevie.

Stevie smiles at him and he gives her a quick kiss.

…

"He's so much like you as a baby Alexander. Same cheeky grin and beautiful chubby cheeks." Auntie Mae says while pulling faces at the baby.

"Who's a gorgeous boy? You! Yes you are." Auntie Mae coos.

Xander squirms around gurgling and smiling back at her.

….

"I hope you're both hungry Miriam is preparing our dinner. I thought you'd like our meal now and then you can do whatever you wish. I'll have to excuse myself early as I have a business meeting at seven but we'll be finished by nine so we could have a night cap if you're about." Auntie Mae tells them.

"I'd love to take a swim before dark." Stevie says.

"Well there's a track to the beach you can follow or I have a pool, spa and sauna here if you'd rather." Auntie Mae replies.

"Heated?" Alex asks.

"It's the tropics Alexander the water is always warm." Auntie Mae replies.

"We can take the little fellow in with us if it's warm enough." Alex answers.

"Not in the spa." Auntie Mae warns.

"No or the sauna Auntie Mae we know the dangers to little ones. Alex meant the pool." Stevie offers.

Mae smiles at her and suggests. "Dinner will be another thirty minutes if you'd like to swim now I'll watch the little fellow for you. Come on and I'll show you where it is."

…

_**Kilareny….**_

"Right showers and back here in half an hour guys." Marcus states.

Riley and Nat walk away and Ben and Marcus move towards the house.

"So Grace isn't coming over tonight?" Ben asks.

"No she was supposed to but they all got caught up with Audrey and Tess invited her to stay for dinner. "Marcus replies.

"I don't know much about my history and I can't say it bothers me." Ben says.

"Me either if I started digger around my family tree I could end up with another brother. It's all good though it smooths the way for a poker night with the boys." Marcus remarks.

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've had a boy's night." Ben says.

….

Marcus chuckles and asks "What do you mean? All of your nights are boy's nights!"

"Yeah they are aren't they? Lucky me!" Ben answers.

"Yeah lucky you." Marcus reiterates.

The reach the doorway in silence.

….

"Alex will be spewing he missed a card night." Ben quips.

"Yeah we should ring him and rub it in." Marcus adds.

Ben laughs as he holds open the door and agrees." Yeah we should."

As they kick off their boots inside Marcus says. "Who are we trying to kid. He's on holidays in the tropics with his beautiful wife and their young baby. I'd much rather be there than here."

"At least you've got a girlfriend so you're half way there." Ben states.

"I thought you were keen on Emma?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah I was but after Alex ripped into her she said we should take a few steps back."Ben answers.

"Guilt by association." Marcus suggests.

"Yeah something like that." Ben replies.

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

Audrey has enjoyed her time with the family but calls a halt to the proceedings as she has to drive back to town.

"So you've got all the photo copies of our ancestor's names?" Jodi asks.

Holding up her bag Audrey taps it and says. "Yes all here. Thank you so much for dinner and your hospitality I've had a marvellous time."

"It's lovely for us too Audrey we don't get many visitors out here." Tess responds.

…..

As Tess and Nick walk her out to the car Grace glances at the clock. "It's only eight o'clock I might head over to Kilarney."

"Can't you go one night without seeing him?" Taylor teases.

"Says you who is only here because Patrick is studying and told you to stay home." Grace remarks.

Taylor pokes her tongue out at her.

"Oh very grown up." Grace says.

Taylor giggles and says. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

…..

_**Port Douglas…**_

Stevie and Alex had a swim while Auntie Mae watched Xander.

After dinner they put him to bed and have returned downstairs for another swim.

Auntie Mae has changed and is waiting for her solicitor and several others to arrive.

She leans on the veranda rail and listens to the giggling of the pair.

….

They have no idea she's there which she is more than happy about.

She needs to see what they are like on their own.

Needs to know how strong their relationship is.

Hearing footsteps behind her she turns and smiles and gesturing for quiet whispers. "Hello Tim you're early."

"Yes Barbara arrived home early so I thought I'd see how things were going?" He replies.

…..

She turns back to the pool below.

Stevie is in Alex's arms enjoying a kiss.

"That's them?" Tim whispers.

"Yes." Mabel replies.

"What did they think of your proposal?"

"I haven't shown them yet."

…

"When will you?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you think they'll react in a positive or negative way?"

"I don't know them well enough to even hazard a guess Tim."

….

"She's gorgeous.' Tim comments.

"That's my great nephew's wife Tim please refrain from commenting."

"I'm sorry Mabel I meant no offence."

"Let's set up for the meeting?" Mabel says quietly sounding annoyed.

He walks beside her and wonders what the couple downstairs will make of her request.

…..

_**Kilarney… Nine o'clock…**_

The beer and whisky has flown freely and the cigars too.

The four men have had an absolute ball.

In between hands they've played drinking card games and are all well and truly drunk by the time Grace arrives.

….

Screwing up her face as she enters the room she says. "Stevie is going to kill you lot.'

"Why?" Marcus asks as the other three yell." Gracie! Pull up a chair and grab a glass."

"The smell Marcus the house reeks of cigar smoke." Grace answers.

"We'll air it out tomorrow they're not back for a fortnight." Marcus replies.

…..

Ben rises and ushers her to the table handing her a glass of whisky while Nat deals her in and Riley lights her a cigar.

"There you go now you're one of us." Ben quips.

"Gee thanks." Grace chuckles.

"I didn't mean a boy Grace I meant …"Ben begins.

"Yeah thanks for the clarification." She grins sipping the whisky.

Again she screws up her face and says. "It's neat."

"Yeah it's a man's drink."

…..

"I'm not a man." She explains.

"We'd noticed." Nat replies.

"Yeah breasts are a dead giveaway." Riley offers cheekily.

Grace folds her arms across her chest.

"Oh look out we've got a Stevie move happening now." Ben chuckles.

"She's got an awesome rack doesn't she? And when she folds her arms under em' even better." Riley states.

Everyone looks at him.

….

"Did I say that out loud?" Riley asks.

"Well I heard it!" Grace responds trying not to grin.

"Hmm yeah I did too." Ben states frowning at Riley.

"Sorry my filter is drunk." Riley explains.

They all laugh.

…..

_**Drover's Run ...Nine o'clock...**_

Nick walks from the office and follows Tess upstairs.

"Everything ok?" She asks .

"Yeah that was Jake he apologised again about delaying our trip down to their place. We've set it up for the weekend after Stevie and Alex get back." Nick answers.

"Oh ok." Tess replies.

"You sound tired." He remarks.

She stops on the landing and looks up at him. "I think it was the crying today that tuckered me out."

He looks sad but doesn't reply.

...

Taking a step forward she wraps her arms around his waist.

Kissing the top of her head he says softly. " I feel physically ill when we fight Tess ."

"Me too. I can't concentrate properly either." Tess replies.

A kiss is shared before they retire to their room.

As Nick reaches for the door handle he asks . "Are you just tired or exhausted tired?"

Tess giggles and closing the door he smiles.

...


	42. Chapter 42 Insomnia

_**Port Douglas….Three o'clock in the morning.**_

"Stevie!" Alex whispers gently nudging his wife.

"Hmmm." She offers sleepily.

"Want to come for a swim with me?"

"Mmrrr what time is it? It's still dark." She asks.

"Three am."

"What! No Alex I'm tired."

….

Kissing her shoulder he suggests. "That pool is begging for a nude swim Stevie. Come on where's your sense of adventure?"

"He's asleep in the room next door and he'll be awake in a couple of hours." She replies now sounding more awake.

"I can help you have a really good sleep if you have a swim with me."

A muffled giggle rises from her pillow.

"You're not going to let up are you?"

Flinging back the sheet he replies. "Nuh! Come on it'll be great fun."

…

Alex is already in the water and quietly encourages Stevie in.

Dropping her towel beside the pool she walks to the steps.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see you naked it still thrills me to the very core." He tells her.

She grins and quips. "Is that what we're calling it now? Your core."

He laughs.

The two enjoy the freedom of their swim.

….

_**Drover's Run….Early in the morning…**_

"Tess!" Nick calls from the office.

With Claire on her hip she walks through the door.

"This just came through from Audrey." Nick states holding up several pieces of printout.

Tess slides Claire onto Nick's lap and begins to read the documents.

"Oh wow Nick did you read these?" Tess exclaims.

"Not in any detail. Why?" Nick asks.

….

"We share a relative with Audrey! Her great grandmother and my great grandfather were cousins. "Tess explains.

Nick nods his head not fussed by the entire genealogy thing.

"I have to show Jodi, this is awesome." Tess gushes before turning and rushing from the room.

Nick looks at Claire and says. "And just like that she forgot all about us Miss Claire Bear."

"Gone." Claire says looking at the door then back at her Father.

He smiles and stands. "Yes gone. Let's you and me go and find something yummy to eat."

…

_**Kilarney….**_

Marcus wakes with a pounding head and the smell of vomit invading his nostrils.

Sensing movement beside him he smiles and shifts the doona to reveal Grace's feet.

"Hey what are you doing down there?" He asks softly tickling her toes.

She kicks out and sitting up grabs her head. "Ow! I'm at the bed head."

…

Marcus looks around and notices she's right.

"Why am I down here?"

"The bucket." She answers still holding her head as she lays back down.

He wriggles around and sees the bucket with remnants of vomit in it.

…

Despite her pounding head Grace laughs as he runs for the bathroom dry retching as he goes.

A few minutes later he returns to the room and grabs the bucket to rinse it.

Back in the bedroom Marcus drops his weight onto the bed, Grace almost bounces off it.

Reaching out he holds her from the edge.

"Ow don't move." She calls feebly.

….

He kisses her bare shoulder and says. "Come on we've got work to do."

"I can't drive I'd be over the legal limit." Grace says her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Me too." He adds.

She turns and snuggles into him with no intention of getting out of bed.

He cuddles back and resting his chin on the top of her head smiles at his good fortune and happiness.

….

A loud banging rouses Marcus three hours later.

Grace moves to one side as he throws back the covers and ambles to the still banging door.

"Yeah! Yeah hold ya horses."

"The transport will be here in an hour we've slept in. If we miss this Alex will kill us." Ben states.

"What time is it?" Marcus asks not completely awake.

"Just after nine. Hurry up Rhonda's made egg and bacon sangers to go." Ben replies as he walks away.

…

Back in his room Marcus rushes around getting dressed.

Grace lifts her head and asks. "What's the rush?"

"It's nine o'clock and we've got a pickup in an hour." Marcus replies stopping with his shirt half on to bend and kiss her, saying. "Good morning."

She smiles and replies. "Hmmm, Good morning."

Sitting up Grace says. "If you find me some headache tablets I'll give you a hand rounding them up."

"You're on. They're already up near the house but we have to get them into the yards. Bacon and egg sandwiches down stairs if you get dressed quickly." He suggests.

…

Throwing back the covers she rises from the bed.

He stops and watches her as she bends and pulls her underwear up over her hips.

Sensing his eyes she turns her head and grinning says. "Shame we're on a time limit."

He smiles and says. "If we were married I could watch you all the time."

Her smile fades and she grabs her bra and shirt and moves towards the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" He asks noting a change.

"Yep I'll meet you downstairs." She replies closing the bathroom door.

…

_**Port Douglas…**_

Alex wakes to Xander kicking into his arm as he suckles at his Mother's breast.

Smiling Alex rolls onto his side.

"Good morning." He says in a low gravelly voice.

"Ooh you don't sound good." Stevie states.

He lifts and leaning over Xander gives her a kiss.

Between them Xander gabbles.

…..

Alex looks down and his son is looking up at him with a big grin on his face.

"Finished your tucker have ya?" Alex asks.

Xander kicks wildly, a look of concentration on his face.

Stevie laughs.

Alex does too then proceeds to blow raspberries on the baby's tummy.

Xander giggles uncontrollably.

….

Downstairs Auntie Mabel is hungry but waits for her guests.

She chides herself for not asking if they'd prefer breakfast in their room.

It's not a good morning for her as she's feeling unwell today and she's nervous about what she needs to asks of them.

They both seem to be kind and caring but she hardly knows Alexander let alone his wife.

…..

In a gush of air the door opens and Alex ushers his family into the kitchen.

"Good morning Auntie Mae!" Alex says cheerfully.

"Yes Morning." She replies softly.

"Are you alright?" Stevie asks.

Mabel nods and replies. "Yes I am but I'm very hungry."

"Ya didn't have to wait for us Auntie Mae you should have eaten if you were hungry." Alex suggests looking concerned.

…

Mabel makes to stand and wobbles a little.

Alex grabs her and sits her back down.

With concern in his voice says. "Stay there I'll make you some toast or whatever you'd like."

She smiles and touches his arm.

"Thank you Alexander but Miriam has already prepared breakfast we just need to go outside." Mabel replies.

….

Looking at Stevie Alex asks. "Are you alright with the little bloke?"

"Yep." Stevie replies.

Alex helps Mabel to her feet and says. "Come on let's get you some tucker before you fade away."

Mabel chuckles and replies. "I'm hardly emaciated."

Grinning at her Alex quips. "No, you're in bloody good nick for an old girl."

"Alex!" Stevie chastises.

"What?"

"You're not at the pub." Stevie replies.

'It's alright Stephanie. You can take the man out of the country but you can't take the country out of the man." Mabel offers then patting Alex's arm affectionately adds. "You remind me so much of my Albert, he disliked airs and graces immensely."

….

Sitting out in the garden Stevie and Mabel enjoy fresh fruits and yogurt while Alex tucks into a full English breakfast.

After their coffee they sit back and chat about the house, the garden and the area in general.

Xander is beginning to grizzle so Stevie feeds him and takes him up to bed.

…

Alone with Alex Mabel observes. "You seem to be very happy Alexander."

"She is everything and more than I've ever needed Auntie Mae. She looks out for me and loves me without restraint. She has no hidden agenda." Alex replies.

"What about your money?" Mabel asks.

Shaking his head he answers. "Money means nothing to her Auntie Mae, if I gave all of my money away tomorrow she couldn't care less. In fact I love to buy her things and she tells me off for wasting my money."

….

Mabel smiles at him and asks. "You're enjoying Fatherhood?"

She watches as his face lights up and he answers. "I always wanted to be a Father and when she told me about Xander…."

He stops.

Mabel puts her hand on his arm.

….

A short while later he explains about what happened when he was crushed and what Stevie had to deal with.

Mabel is shocked about what had happened to them.

"I'm so sorry Alexander I never knew, Liz never told me." Mabel says softly before looking up as Stevie approaches.

Intuitively Stevie looks at Alex and asks. "What's wrong?"

Quickly he stands and moves over to her.

Placing his hands on her upper arms he looks at her and replies. "Nothing. It's ok Cowgirl. I was just telling Auntie Mae about when Xander was born."

Stevie gives Auntie Mabel the filthiest look then looking back at Alex asks. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Busting for a pee though." He chuckles before giving her a quick hug and walking quickly inside.

…..

Stevie sits at the table and looking at Mabel cautions. "Watch what you say to him. He's been through enough."

Mabel is taken back by the delivery but inwardly smiles at the defensiveness and decides to test the waters.

"He's my nephew I'm allowed to speak with him about his life. I have rights." Mabel retorts.

Stevie shakes her head and states. "I thought you were different but you're just like bloody Liz and Harry looking for angles so you can hurt him and manipulate him I bet. He is the sweetest most genuine person I know and he desperately wants to be a part of your life because of your connection to his Mother."

Mabel looks up as Alex walks back towards them.

Stevie glances around then looking back at Mabel grits her teeth and snarls. "Hurt him and you'll answer to me! I let Liz and Harry bully me for years and I watched as they played havoc in his life. I'm stronger now and I'll tell you this. I don't give a shit how wealthy you are or how big your god damn house is. You upset him and we're out of here."

…..

Mabel is thrilled with Stevie's threat but sits quietly as Alex joins them.

"Everything alright?" Alex asks.

"Well Stephanie has just threatened me so if you consider that to be alright then yes everything is fine." Auntie Mabel replies.

"Stevie!" Alex exclaims.

…..

"What? I just laid down some guidelines that's all." Stevie retorts.

"Ya can't be threatening sweet little old ladies." Alex chastises frowning at her.

'Sweet! She's related to your bloody Mother." Stevie responds.

"You promised you'd behave yourself." Alex states.

Standing up Stevie says. "I won't see you hurt anymore Alex. I couldn't bare it and I don't care who she is. I won't stand by and watch her upset you."

He hears the tension and feels the pain in her words.

They stand looking at each other momentarily.

He reaches up his hand and pulls her into his arms.

She hugs his waist.

With his mouth close to her ear he says. "It's ok Beautiful I'm alright she didn't upset me deliberately. Mum never told her about what happened after the accident. She didn't know about the morgue or missing the birth so I had to explain and that's what upset me. If you don't want to stay its ok we'll go to Cairns.

He hears her sniffs and she hugs into him tighter.

Kissing the top of her head and says. "I'm alright Stevie really I am."

Mabel sits quietly watching and listening to them.

…..

Stepping back Stevie looks up at Alex and says. "I'm sorry. I've over reacted again haven't I?"

He smiles down at her and replies. "Maybe just a smidge. I have ta tell ya though I kinda like that I know ya protecting me makes me kinda mushy."

She grins and flicks him.

He laughs and flicks her back.

…

Her smile disappears as she turns back towards Auntie Mabel.

"It appears I own you an apology. I have this habit of firing off at the mouth sometimes before my brain has time to think. If you'd like us to go I'd completely understand." Stevie offers.

Mabel stands and moves over to her looking her straight in the face.

Stevie holds her gaze half expecting to get her face slapped.

Mabel hugs her and says. "When I was your age I would have reacted exactly the same way. Heaven help the person who hurt my Albert. I knew it! You're just perfect Stephanie."

"Stevie my names Stevie I hate Stephanie." Stevie says.

Mabel laughs and says "Ok Stevie, sit down, I have something I need to ask the both of you that is so very important to me." Mabel begins.

…..

An hour later Stevie and Alex walk back to their room stunned by what they've been asked.

"Do you want to talk about this Stevie?" Alex asks.

"Yes I do but not now Alex. Can we go for a swim before Xander wakes up?' Stevie replies.

Changing and gathering their towels they check on Xander who is still peacefully sleeping and return downstairs.

…

Swimming for half an hour they try to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Auntie Mabel arrives with Xander in her arms.

"Hello! Someone is looking for the menu!" Mabel chuckles.

"Tucker time?" Alex calls.

"Yes this fist he's chewing on isn't satisfying him at all. I was hoping he'd hang on a little longer so you could enjoy your swim but no." Mabel replies

Stevie lifts herself from the water closely followed by Alex.

….

"He's a Ryan once his eyes are open his mouth is too." Stevie quips.

"Hey I've had my eyes open for hours without eating. Come to think of it I'm a bit peckish." Alex remarks.

Stevie grins at him.

Mabel laughs and offers. "Miriam has luncheon prepared she's just waiting for me to let her know if you'd like it inside or out here? Then David will serve us."

…

"Stevie?" Alex questions.

"It's so cold at home so while we have sunshine let's enjoy it." Stevie replies.

"Outside thanks Auntie Mae." Alex replies.

Stevie and Alex quickly dry themselves.

Alex tells Mae to sit with Stevie and he'll tell Miriam about lunch.

…..

Stevie takes Xander from Auntie Mae and sits to feed him.

Grabbing her shirt from the chair she throws it across her shoulder.

"You don't have to cover up for my benefit Stevie. I've already seen you both naked so it's of no consequence." Mabel says.

Stevie looks at the old woman dumbfounded.

"I have insomnia and was sitting on my balcony at three this morning." Mabel offers smirking at Stevie.

…

Stevie's mouth drops open.

"You catching flies Stevie?" Alex questions returning to the table.

'Auntie Mabel has insomnia Alex and was awake at three." Stevie says.

"Oh shit!" He exclaims.

Mabel laughs. "Relax I scurried inside pretty damn quick. You had your privacy completely. And for the remainder off your stay I'll use the balcony on the other side of my room if I can't sleep, so the pool is yours anytime day or night."

….

"Sorry about that. Old habits die hard Auntie Mae we swim during the night in summer on Kilareny too." Alex explains.

"You don't need to apologize I was young once myself you know. I haven't always been old.' Mae responds.

Alex nods and says. "Auntie Mae we haven't discussed what you told us earlier but we did discuss staying with you for the remainder of our holiday. "

Mae looks at Stevie and back to Alex.

…..

"We'd love to stay with you but we'd still like to see the Barrier Reef and have a look around Cairns for a couple of days so we thought we'll head off tomorrow and then return in a few days and give you an answer, if that's ok?" Alex says.

'That would be lovely. I'll organise for Jim to drive you and he can stay in Cairns and take you wherever you need to go. I have friends in Cairns, I'll ring and find out if they know of a reliable Nanny and she can accompany you to the reef and watch the little fellow while you swim." Mabel replies.

"You don't have to do that Auntie Mae we can organise that ourselves." Stevie says.

"Please allow me to do this. If I'd had a family of my own this is what I would have done." Mae replies.

…

_**Kilarney…. Lunchtime…**_

Covered in mud, grease and cow shit Marcus runs his hand across his head.

Shaking his head he says. "Well I guess I'd better ring Alex and let him know we stuffed up."

"I'm glad it's you and not me." Ben says.

….

Grace gives Ben a dirty look.

"What?" He asks.

"It's bad enough as it is, you don't have to make him feel worse." Grace growls.

"Hey I'm not the one that forgot to book the transport. We rounded up two hundred head for nothing." Ben growls back at her.

"Why don't we take them ourselves? The semi is working now and we've got the two smaller trucks. If we ring Drover's they could give us a hand and lend us their truck too." Riley suggests.

"Road trip!" Nat remarks smiling.

"It's worth a try Marcus." Grace suggests.

"I still have to ring Alex." Marcus replies then ads. "I'm not going to cover my stuff up, he has to know what we're up too."

…

_**Port Douglas…**_

"What? Bloody hell Marcus that was a very important sale! When? "Alex grumbles down the line.

Stevie moves over to him and touches his arm.

"Hang on Marcus."

Looking at Stevie he covers the phone and explains. "Marcus forgot to order the transport, two hundred head are still on Kilareny and they're supposed to be in Adelaide tomorrow."

She clicks her fingers and he hands the phone over.

"Marcus. I'm good thanks. What's the plan? No! No don't do that too much mucking around. Ring Jim Selkirk he owes us for when we helped out with his fat lambs. Yes exactly and if he baulks don't push just ring me back and I'll deal with him. Yes and Marcus don't fret it'll be alright just stay focused. Ok bye." Stevie encourages.

….

Mae sits with Xander on her lap and enjoys listening to them.

"Geez Stevie he stuffed up and you let him get away with it." Alex growls.

She looks at him and replies. "You get more bees with honey than vinegar Alex. He already feels bad all I did was calm him down so he can think straight. He'll move heaven and earth to fix this because he doesn't want to look bad in your eyes. Took a lot of guts to ring you and tell you he stuffed up. He doesn't need to be punished."

…

Alex shakes his head and frowning replies. "That's just babying him."

Stevie puts her hand on her chin and says "Now let me think about this. Oh that's right this has happened before on Kilareny uuummmm now who forgot to order the trucks last time? Hmmm it was the day of our hen's and buck do?

He grins at her and says. "You're like a bloody elephant you never forget do you?"

The phone ringing stops the conversation.

"Marcus! Right yeah two trucks. You and Ben, Nick and Riley... Yeah I'll tell her. Marcus…Good work. Did he now? Yep righto. Bye." Alex says closing his phone.

Looking at Stevie he relays the details then says. "Marcus said Jim Selkirk didn't hesitate to help out. He didn't even have to call in the favour he owes us apparently as soon as Marcus told him we were in Port Douglas with Auntie Mae he practically offered to drive the truck himself. Jim said he hopes we're enjoying our holiday and to send his love to Mae."

They both look at Mabel.

She gives them a cheeky grin. "Like I said I wasn't always old and neither was Jim Selkirk."

They all laugh.

…


	43. Chapter 43 Organic

_**On the road to Adelaide…**_

Marcus drives with Nick beside him, the conversation stilted by their lack of knowledge about each other.

"So where did you learn about farming?" Nick asks.

Marcus laughs and replies. "Obviously I still have a lot to learn, especially about ordering transport."

Nick smiles and replies." Don't be too hard on yourself we all make mistakes and you've fixed it so there is no problem. Plus your grasp on the business side of farming is solid."

Marcus glances sideways at Nick then back at the road.

'Thanks ." Marcus says.

….

"What do you know about organic farming?" Nick asks.

" I worked on an organic beef and sheep farm up in the North East for six months and then I travelled down the west coast and worked for a couple of weeks on an organic Mango farm. Why?" Marcus responds.

Nick tells him about his desire to turn Drover's back to its organic status.

"A lot of money to be made going organic if it's done properly." Marcus responds.

"Are you still in contact with the people that own the sheep and beef farm up North?" Nick asks.

"Yeah it's run by the parents of one of my old team mates why?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a look around and running some questions past them." Nick replies.

….

Their conversation halts as Nick answers his phone. "Drover's Run Nick Ryan speaking. Alex! How's the holiday? Yeah that's great. Well I'm on my way to Adelaide at the moment. Right...…For how long?... We've already booked our holiday for when you get back... Well I guess I could. Can I run it passed Tess first? ...…Sounds urgent…...We're an hour out of Adelaide I'll drop into a travel agent and see what I can do…... Yeah I'll ring later with the details... Ok Tell Stevie and Auntie Mae I said hello and give the little guy a hug…Marcus says Hello too... ..Ok I'll talk to you later."

"A change of plans?" Marcus asks as Nick hangs up.

Nick looks to be deep in thought but replies. "Yeah Alex wants us to join them in Cairns as soon as we can, then join them at Auntie Mae's. I'd better ring Tess."

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

Tess and Grace are working in the vegetable garden as Claire toddles about nearby.

"Are you ok Grace?" Tess asks.

Grace looks up and replies. "Yes I'm fine. Why?"

"You're very quiet this morning?" Tess answers.

…

Grace nods then returning to the weeding says. "I've got a lot on my mind that's all. I'm just trying to work through it."

"Anything I can help with?" Tess enquires.

Grace shakes her head and replies. "It's kind of personal."

Grace reminds Tess a lot of Stevie when she first came to Drover's.

Tough, strong, independent and closed to emotion.

Tess works for ten minutes without pushing Grace further then asks." Are you seeing Marcus Tonight?"

Grace looks at her and replies. "I'm supposed to but I might stay home tonight."

"Is everything ok between you? I mean you're not fighting are you?" Tess asks.

…

Grace straightens and Tess realises she's found the problem just by Grace's body language and expression.

"No everything is perfect. He's sweet and funny and makes me feel important." Grace replies.

"But?" Tess pushes.

Grace looks at her for quite some time as if she's about to share her worry.

….

"Nah it doesn't matter." Grace dismisses.

'He's a good man Grace don't let him get away. Nick and I wasted so much time because I was scared of commitment and look at what happened to Stevie. If she'd had the courage to tell Alex how she felt they would have saved each other a truck load of heart ache." Tess counsels certain she is softening Grace.

Grace looks at her.

"I can keep a secret Grace. Stevie told me she was in love with Alex before he met Fiona and I never divulge her secret." Tess offers.

….

"Before you and Nick got serious did you ever think about what your life might be like?" Grace asks.

Tess smiles and gets a delightful look on her face. "Yeah ….I did and it frightened the hell out of me."

"I try not to think about it too much, in case he gets tired of me and I get my heart broken again." Grace says sadly.

"Oh Grace has he said something to make you think he'll end it?" Tess asks.

"No if anything it's the opposite." Grace answers.

...

Tess frowns and asks. "I don't understand?"

Grace explains about his comment this morning about being married withholding the details of her state of undress.

"Grace he's being honest and open and he sounds to me like he is very serious about your relationship. Perhaps you need to let yourself relax and enjoy what he has to offer. If I was you I think I'd have a heart to heart with him and explain how you're feeling." Tess suggests.

"We're going to Adelaide this weekend maybe I should talk to him then." Grace muses.

"No before you go Grace, otherwise you'll be on edge and you'll spoil your time away." Tess advises.

Grace nods and says ." Maybe I will go to Kilarney tonight after all."

...

_**Adelaide...**_

Nick opens the prime movers door and climbs up beside Marcus.

"All sorted?" Marcus asks.

"Yep. We fly out first thing tomorrow." Nick replies slapping the tickets across the palm of his hand.

"Tropical Queensland ya lucky bugger." Marcus quips.

"Yeah, bring on the sunshine." Nick replies before settling back wondering what could possible be so important.

...

_**Drovers Run..**_

By the time Nick arrives home Tess is packed .

Filled with equal amounts of excitement and anxiety she quizzes him about the rush to Cairns.

"Honestly Tess I know as much as you do. Alex said he'll explain when we get there."Nick replies.

" Nothing is wrong is it Nick?" Tess asks sounding concerned.

" No he didn't sound worried at all but other than that I really don't know. Come on we'll give them a bell and let them know our flight details." He replies.

...

"I was talking to Marcus about organic farming and he knows someone that owns an organic cattle farm. He was telling me he worked there for six months. I asked him if they'd mind if we came and had a look around . He's going to ring and see if that would be ok." Nick says.

" Really that would be so good. How long have they been organic?" Tess asks.

"Years and years ." Nick replies.

" They'd know all the pitfalls Nick. Maybe they could help us fast track." Tess gushes.

"No if we do this Tess we'll take our time and build it all up properly." Nick responds.

" Well yeah of course we will but I meant they might be able to help guide us ." She replies hopefully.

" That's what I was thinking too." He agrees.

...

" I'm so excited about this Nick. Since we were doing it a lot has changed and it should be much easier and not as labour intensive." Tess muses.

" Work smart not hard." He offers.

She nods.

He smiles at her.

"What?" She asks grinning at him.

"You light up when you talk about farming organic I love that you're happy about my proposal." He answers.

"It would be even better if we could convince Alex to do the same on Kilarney." She states.

" Baby steps Wifey once we sort Drover's and he can see the results in action he might come around. Stevie's in our corner and Marcus might be too. Let's just worry about Drover's first and then we'll tackle Alex." Nick advises.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

With Ben over having beers with Riley , Grace and Marcus have enjoyed a quiet dinner for two.

" Is everything alright Grace?"

" Yeah." She answers.

"Ah ok you just seem distracted ." He states.

" Do I?" She responds.

...

"Shall we watch a movie?" He asks.

Looking at him carefully she replies." I need to talk to you about something Marcus but I'm not sure where to start."

"We're ok aren't we?" He asks sounding alarmed.

" I think so." She responds alarming him further .

...

" Have I done something wrong?" He questions.

" Well...no.. Not exactly..I mean .." She stumbles.

"Does this have anything to do with what I said this morning?" He asks.

She looks at him.

...

"Grace." He says softly.

She feels a lump form in her throat and her hands begin to shake.

Nervously she holds her own hand.

He doesn't move .

Unsure of what she's about to say he offers." Please don't break up with me. What ever I've done ...We can fix this ."

...

"No I don't want to break up Marcus. I'm having the best time..." She begins before her voice trails away.

" Then tell me why you're hands are shaking." He pushes.

" What you said this morning about being married." She says.

He studies her face then quietly asks." Haven't you thought about it too."

She nods.

...

He smiles and before she can react he wraps her up.

Kissing the top of her head he whispers."Now we're on the same page."

Pushing back she looks up at him and says ." I need to tell you something ."

" No , you don't have to say anything else ." He says.

" Marcus I love you." She says in less than a whisper.

He grins at her and says. " Yeah?"

With the hint of a smile she nods. "Yeah."

As he bends down and just before he kisses her he replies." I love you too."

...


	44. Chapter 44 Blood Ties

_**Cairns Airport….**_

Alex has Xander in one arm and the other resting on Stevie's shoulder.

He's in shorts and a singlet top and she's in a simple cotton dress.

Passengers stream from the plane and Stevie cranes her neck looking for Nick, Tess and Claire.

"Give up Stevie I'll tell you when they walk through the door." Alex chuckles a clear head above anyone else nearby.

Looking up at him she quips." Think ya clever don't cha."

He grins and responds. "Yep."

She laughs and slaps at his hand when he reaches down and playfully tweaks her nose.

…_**..**_

'Here they are!" Alex exclaims.

Stevie stretches onto tippy toes but still can't see them.

Alex laughs and ushers her in the direction of their family.

….

After collecting the luggage Alex leads them out to the waiting limousine.

"Did you blow your entire budget on a rental Alex?" Nick teases.

"The car and the driver are Auntie Mae's Nick she insisted we have him drive us." Alex replies.

"What?" Nick exclaims.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. I always knew Auntie Mae was loaded but you have no idea Nick." Alex replies.

…..

"So why have you dragged us up here?" Tess asks strapping Claire into her car seat.

Alex pulls a face at her signaling a change of subject and replies." Let's get you guys to the motel and after you've freshened up we'll have a coffee."

Tess looks at the faces around her and replies. "Yes that sounds good I'd like to change my clothes I'm a bit hot."

"Our Motel is on the Marina and we booked you in there as well. Ocean views, restaurant's and lots of shops nearby for the girls, pub for you and me." Alex tells Nick.

"Sounds great." Nick replies.

…..

_**Wilgul…**_

Dave has picked Kate up and they've driven over to have a look what needs to be done to the house before they move in.

"Are you sure you want to take this on Kate? I'm not going to be much help." Dave questions.

"I'll have Ben to help me. Anyway we need to find somewhere for our baby Dave. The shearer's quarters are freezing in winter and stifling in summer and definitely not somewhere I'd like to raise my child." Kate replies.

"I just think you're biting off too much." Dave cautions.

She glares at him and snaps. "If you had doubts you should have voiced them before. The last thing I need now is negativity Dave."

"I did voice them but you didn't want to listen then either!" He growls back at her.

…..

"This is an awesome opportunity I've been given and I'm determined to see it through with you or without you." Kate warns.

"Is that a threat?" He asks.

"No it's a fact. I love you but I won't sit back and stagnate like I did in Africa. You have your career, this is mine. I would have thought you'd be all for supporting me." Kate grumbles.

"You're my wife and your pregnant, my first concern is your wellbeing and that of our child so don't tell me I'm not supportive Kate. It's the timing I'm not happy about." Dave retorts.

….

Kate refuses to discuss it further and with notebook and pen in hand begins her inspection of the property.

Dave doesn't follow her because he's furious, instead he begins to look around the yards and fences doing a small inventory himself.

Stopping he leans against the fence and thinks about the quiet, insecure girl he fell in love with.

In Africa she'd followed him around like a puppy at first and then things changed.

Her assertiveness kicked in and life had been a challenge ever since.

…..

Tess was strong willed and he'd coped with her and even Regan was too but Kate was different.

She'd just told him in no uncertain terms that with him or without him she was going to take on Wilgul.

Taking his phone from his pocket he dials.

….

_**Cairns… Early evening.**_

Alex opens the door as Nick knocks.

"Come in." He says holding the door back.

Smiling Alex says. "She's excited to see me."

"She fell asleep just before we left our room. I'll just lay her down here." Nick replies as he gently places his little girl onto the couch.

…

"These rooms are beautiful." Tess gushes.

"Yeah I upgraded them when Auntie Mae insisted we stay out there. "Alex replies.

"Surplus cash." Nick asks.

"No I would've booked these initially but Stevie was with me when I booked them and she said it was an extravagance for somewhere we're only going to sleep." Alex chuckles before directing them onto the balcony.

Stevie is just finishing feeding Xander and comments. "Well you both look more comfortable."

Alex takes Xander from Stevie and as the little boy sleepily snuggles into his Fathers chest Alex kisses his head then takes him to his room.

….

Returning shortly he grabs two beers and a couple of cans of soft drink and sits with the others.

"So what's going on Alex? Why the rush for us to be here?" Nick asks.

Alex shakes his head. "Mate I needed your brain and I want the girls thoughts because what I'm about to tell you will affect all four of us."

"Auntie Mae is sick and her condition will only deteriorate." Stevie offers.

"Does she want us to look after her?" Nick asks.

"Yes and no. She wants me to build her an apartment on Kilareny." Alex offers.

"Well that makes sense. She doesn't have anyone else so it makes sense it would be us that would take care of her." Nick says.

….

Stevie hands Nick an envelope that is sitting beside her.

Taking it he opens it and removes the contents.

Tess leans over and reads with him.

Nick looks up and exclaims. "Bloody hell! She owns outright six properties around the world."

"Yep and she wants to leave them to the four of us." Alex explains.

Nick grins and asks "And the problem is?"

…..

"Here's the kicker. You and Tess have to move to Kilareny until she passes away." Alex says.

"What!" Tess remarks.

"And we're not allowed to sell any of the properties for at least a year after she passes. The Port Douglas property has to remain in our family and is never to be sold." Alex continues.

"She wants me to leave Drover's Run?" Tess questions.

"Yes she was quite clear on that point. She wants all of her last living relatives in one place." Stevie responds.

"Shit!" Nick says shaking his head.

"Yeah." Alex responds.

…..

"How do you feel about this Stevie?" Tess asks.

"She's a dear old thing and as funny as but I don't like that she's trying to manipulate us. I'll gladly take care of her but I'm not comfortable with the offer of money to do it." Stevie replies.

"Me either. " Tess concurs.

Nick reviews the pages in his hands and states. "These are worth millions Alex."

"Yep." Alex replies.

'What do you think about all of this?" Nick asks.

"Pretty much the same as Stevie although a little extra cash to play with might be nice." Alex replies.

"Alex you'll be exchanging your aunt for it!" Stevie growls.

He nods.

…

"When does she want an answer?" Nick asks.

"As soon as we go back." Stevie replies.

"What we really need to do is crunch some numbers." Nick muses looking back at the papers.

"Nick Ryan you should be bloody ashamed of yourself! That's the kind of thing Harry would say." Stevie growls.

"Stevie's right Nick the concern should be the manipulation not the money." Tess suggests.

….

Alex rises as his phone rings on the table.

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking …Brewer! What's up?...…..Right….." Alex chuckles then says.

"She's feisty isn't she? Yeah…Listen mate can I ring you back in half an hour…Yes…Tough women keep you on your toes mate that's a good thing…..Yeah ok talk then. Goodbye."

He hangs up.

…

"What's wrong?" Stevie asks looking concerned.

Alex smirks. "Dave and Kate are on Wilgul. Dave wanted to make sure they were doing the right thing. Kate told him, with him or without him she is moving to Wilgul."

Tess grins at Stevie. "We taught her well."

Stevie chuckles. "Poor Dave."

"Treat 'em mean and keep 'em keen." Tess remarks.

Stevie high fives her and says. "Go get him Kate."

Alex shakes his head.

Nick stands and asks. " Who wants a refill?"

"Two glasses, one can of beer and one can of lemonade for Tess and I. We're having a shandy." Stevie replies.

….


	45. Chapter 45 Dinner with friends

_**Cairns….**_

Stevie is standing looking at brochures as they wait for Tess and Nick.

Alex walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist.

Glancing back and up she says. "We could take Xander with us Alex and take turns to snorkel the reef."

Nuzzling into her neck he says softly. "We could but the Nanny is organized and that means I get to have you to myself tonight and tomorrow."

She giggles as he playfully kisses her neck suggesting activities for after their dinner with Nick and Tess.

…..

As the elevator opens Nick emerges holding Tess's hand.

"Have a look at that." Nick remarks.

Tess laughs.

They watch as Alex moves from side to side across the back of Stevie as she looks through pamphlets.

…

"I'd stop that if I were you or you'll get arrested." Nick states as they arrive beside the others.

"What?" Alex asks.

'Marking your territory." Nick replies.

Alex shakes his head and looks annoyed.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Alex states

….

"Did Claire settle ok Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah she did eventually and thankfully she didn't wake Xander. The sitter has our number and will ring if either of them wake up." Tess replies.

Before Stevie can offer anything else Alex takes her hand and leads her to her chair.

Handing her a menu he asks." What would you like to eat?'

"Alex! What's the rush? We're on holidays." Stevie questions.

…..

Nick says. "Let's find another restaurant."

"What? Why?" Tess asks sounding annoyed.

Stevie looks around searching the restaurant and glaring back at Alex asks. "Is it because Fiona Webb is sitting on the other side of the room?"

Guiltily he replies. "I didn't know she'd be here Stevie."

…

"What are you trying to hide me or something?" Stevie snaps.

"Of course not I just thought you'd be uncomfortable with her here." He answers.

"I'm more uncomfortable because of your behaviour. She doesn't own the bloody restaurant, Cairns or Port Douglas Alex and I have as much right as her to be here." Stevie states.

"Damn straight!" Tess adds.

…..

Alex laughs.

Stevie looks at him.

"I forget you're Stevie Hall sometimes a tough, strong and obstinate woman." Alex states.

She smiles at him and quips. "Maybe I need to push you around a bit more to keep you focused."

He leans in and kisses her then retorts. "Should a brought ya whip!"

She giggles, taps his face and sits back.

….

"Is that it?" Nick asks.

"What?" Alex questions.

"Fights over?" Nick enquires.

Stevie and Alex look at each other then back to Nick.

…..

"Yep pretty much." Stevie answers.

"Other than making up." Alex adds.

Picking up her drink Stevie says. "But we'll do that in the privacy of our own room."

"Yeah." Alex grins.

Nick holds his hands palm up and says. "Enough I get it."

They all laugh.

….

In an instant they forget all about Fiona being in the same restaurant and talk soon turns to Auntie Mae's proposal.

Stevie and Alex have filled them in about how and why Aunt Mabel acquired the properties and when Nick and Alex move off to refill their glasses Stevie tells Tess about Mae's remarks about Harry and Liz.

"I'm liking her more and more Stevie." Tess chuckles.

"Yeah me too Tess. She's honest and open and I dare say in her younger days a bit of a wild child." Stevie offers.

"A woman with spunk!" Tess proclaims.

"For sure." Stevie replies.

"I'm not sure about the Drover's deal Stevie. It was different when I left you in charge but who would do it now?" Tess says.

"Tess! You've got Matt, Jodi and Grace, if the three of them can't work it out there is something terribly wrong." Stevie soothes.

"We were going back to organics and I was so looking forward to it. She could live for years Stevie I'll be an old lady by the time I get to fulfil my dreams."

"What about Kilarney?" Stevie questions.

"Alex isn't in that head set Stevie."

"No but You, Nick and I are. Leave it with me Tess and as far as Drover's Run goes. Jodi knows about organics and so does Matt. Grace is a quick learner, I can't see why they couldn't get it up and running. You'll have the new baby so won't be physically working on the farm. Maybe a bit of consultancy work Tess?" Stevie asks grinning.

"Yeah I could couldn't I?" Tess replies beaming.

….

"Could what?" Nick asks returning to the table with Alex and a fresh round of drinks.

"Set up Drover's for organics and consult with Jodi and Grace if we move to Kilarney." Tess explains excitedly.

Nick studies her face and asks what changed her mind.

She tells him part of her conversation with Stevie.

Pushing out his lips as he raises his eyebrows Nick states. "It could work."

Tess smiles widely.

…..

Nick frowns and looking at Alex asks. "Why Kilarney? Why not Drover's Run?"

"For what?" Alex asks.

"Auntie Mae! Why do we have to move to Kilarney?" Nick asks.

Alex grins and looks at Stevie.

…..

"Because Auntie Mae and your Uncle Albert conceived their one and only child in Killareny, Ireland and she never got to buy property there." Stevie replies.

"So she'll die on Kilareny bringing Alberts dream the full circle." Alex adds.

"You don't find that odd?" Nick asks.

"Mate when we get there take some time and ask her about him and her life with him. If you're not touched by her devotion to his memory you haven't got a heart." Alex responds.

….

"So you want to do the deal with her? Manipulation and all.' Tess asks.

Alex looks at her and replies. "Yeah I do. She only had the man of her dreams for ten years. I lost Claire too soon and Stevie almost lost me. Tess you know what that feels like. Imagine if we never found Nick and you never got to have Claire or the new Bub you're carrying. What if all you had was memories? She's an old lady and she's our blood we should do everything we can to make her last days all that she wants. We should help her honour Uncle Albert."

Through glassy eyes Tess looks at Nick.

He smiles at her.

She nods.

…..

Stevie rests her hand over Tess's.

Tess grins at her then laughing says. "Enough of the mushy talk we're supposed to be on holidays. I don't want to cry."

Stevie stands and says. "Come into the bathroom you're a tear away from looking like a racoon."

Wiping under her eyes with her finger Tess quips. "Quick Stevie come and rescue my eyes."

The two walk swiftly from the room.

…..

"Heads up here comes your ex." Nick says under his breath.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Fiona snarls.

"Why is it any concern of yours?" Alex snaps back.

"Cairns and Port Douglas are my families holiday spots Alex and you know it. Go somewhere else." She growls.

"Piss off Fiona you don't own the place and I can go anywhere I want." Alex retorts.

….

"Why would you come here of all the places you could holiday in?" She questions.

'None of your goddam business Fiona now go away." Alex say through gritted teeth.

He's furious and only just holding it together.

"Here come the girls." Nick cautions.

….

Jim arrives and placing his hand between Alex and Fiona says. I suggest you move away madam and make no further contact with Mr Ryan."

"Who in the hell are you?" Fiona snarls her face twisted with scorn.

"I'm the Ryan family's personal body guard and unless you'd like me to use force, please move on." Jim states with an air of control and power.

She moves off without further comment.

…

Alex states. "Thank you Jim that was a fancy piece of foot work."

Jim smiles and replies. "It's what I do Sir."

"What make up stories?"

"No stories. I'm not just a chauffeur." Jim replies.

"What Auntie Mae needs a body guard?" Nick asks.

"She's an extremely wealthy woman and despite her brave face to you not a very well woman." Jim replies.

….

Stevie and Tess arrive back at the table.

"Jim join us for dinner." Alex suggests.

"Thank you but no I'll just stay over here and make sure you aren't bothered again." Jim replies as he walks away.

Nick and Alex exchange looks.

…..

"What did Fiona want?" Stevie asks.

"To be a bitch." Alex replies.

Tess laughs.

"Yeah and she's bloody good at it.' Nick adds.

…

"Maybe we should leave." Stevie asks looking at Alex.

He smiles and leaning over gives her a quick kiss and says." No if we're to inherit a holiday home in Port Douglas we belong here as much as she does so she can piss off."

With a twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous grin Stevie quips." I love it when ya get tough."

His hand wraps around the back of her head and pulls her in for plush kiss.

Clearing his throat Nick teases. "Settle we're still here."

…

_**Kilarney's …Old Homestead….**_

Dave Brewer lies with his hand resting behind his head.

Beside him the soft, low breathing of Kate.

He smiles to himself thinking about their earlier conversation.

The air between them cleared completely and then they'd made love.

It was different to any other time he'd made love to a woman and even now he could feel a warmth and calmness deep in his soul.

…..

He'd been torn and twisted emotionally for weeks.

After the Wilgul debacle he'd rung Alex.

They'd chatted for over an hour.

Alex never told him what to say exactly but he'd instructed him what not to say.

Stevie had been quite the wild character and slowly over the years had calmed and tamed.

She could still fire up but Alex had loads of experience with both adding fuel to the fire and extinguishing it too.

….

Kate was stubborn but not quite as feisty as Stevie.

She was Italian though and when she fired Dave felt like running for cover.

This time he didn't.

He stood his ground and made his point while acknowledging hers.

It worked a treat and they'd negotiated their way through to a happy compromise.

…..

Rolling onto his side he lifts the doona over his shoulder.

Kate snuggles her back into him.

With a smile on his face he reaches over and rubs her belly.

Her soft hand arriving on his.

"Push there." She instructs.

'Feel that?" She asks.

….

He shifts. "Yes I did. Wow lots of movement tonight."

"Hmm amazing isn't it?"

Kissing the side of her head he replies. "Let's get some sleep and maybe the baby will too."

She sighs and says. "Yeah I've got an early start tomorrow. Night Dave I love you."

Hugging her tightly he sleepily answers. "I love you too…Sweet dreams."

….

Ever so lightly he rubs her belly and says. "Night baby Brewer, Daddy loves you too."

Kate giggles and says. "I think he heard you that movement was different."

"Shh Kate you're keeping him awake." Dave teases.

"Me?" She exclaims softly.

"Shhh… sleep remember. "Dave whispers.

Her hands slide around her belly and Dave's rests on hers.

Baby Brewer moves around for a while longer but his Mother doesn't notice as she drifts off to sleep exhausted from the day.

….


	46. Chapter 46 Below the belt

_**Drover's Run….**_

Kate pulls her old Chrysler to a stop beside the shearer's quarters.

Flicking off the headlights she opens the door and stopping places her hand on her belly. "One thing I won't miss when you arrive are these cold mornings, mio dolce piccolo uno."

"What in the hell did you say?" Grace asks.

Kate jumps." Bloody hell Grace you frightened the daylights out of me!"

Grace chuckles and says. "Oh sorry I thought you saw me walking out the gate as you drove in."

Standing up Kate grumbles." No I didn't."

…..

"So what did you say? I understood about cold morning but then ya lost me." Grace pushes.

"I was talking to the baby."

"Oh did it answer back?" Grace quips.

Kate shakes her head and as a smile arrives on her face she replies. 'Yeah it did actually. It said that Grace Kingston is a nutter."

Grace laughs and retorts." That may be so but I don't talk to myself. First sign of madness ya know."

….

"I said when the baby arrives I won't miss the cold mornings."

"No the Italian bit."

"Mia dolce piccolo uno? My sweet little one."

"Oh that's cute. Come on breakfast is ready I was just waiting on you. Taylor is just finishing the bacon and eggs and Matt has started the toast, Jodi is still asleep." Grace informs her.

"Hang on I'll grab my gear so I don't have to come back to my room." Kate replies scurrying into her room and back out equally as fast.

…..

_**Kilarney….**_

Ben towels his hair dry and grinning pulls the doona down a little.

'Oh no you don't. No free peaks." Emma Bledhill teases.

Leaning on the bed he kisses her and says. "I had heaps of peeps while you were asleep."

"Oh and here I was thinking you were a gentleman." Emma announces playfully.

'No sorry. " Ben replies giving her another kiss.

"I should get going." Emma states.

"Stay there it's your day off and we've had a frost. If I were you I'd stay where it's warm until the sun comes out." Ben offers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she says." In that case I will. How about you come into my place tonight and I'll cook for you."

"It's a date." Ben replies.

…..

Marcus is sitting at the table with a bowl of porridge in front of him when Ben happily arrives.

"Good morning Marcus! Morning Rhonda!" Ben greets them.

Marcus grins and says. "Morning! What's made you so happy this morning?"

"Not what! Who?" Rose teases from the kitchen door.

"Hey Rosie when did you get here?" Ben exclaims grabbing her and lifting her feet off the ground.

….

"Late last night. Saw the heels at the back door and figured they weren't Grace's. Mum and Alex are in Queensland so they weren't Mums wrong size anyway. I figured you were entertaining! "Rose chuckles.

Dropping her back to the ground but still hugging her Ben asks. "When did you get so smart?"

"She's her Mothers daughter doesn't miss a thing." Marcus quips.

Rose smiles and walks over to him.

He stands and gives her a hello hug.

…..

"So who's your latest piece of skirt?" Rose pushes.

Ben shakes his head and replies. "Not just a piece of skirt Rosie this one's a keeper."

Marcus turns his head.

'Good Morning Emma!" Marcus exclaims.

…..

"Morning!" Emma replies.

"Hi Emma." Rose offers.

"Hello Rose lovely to see you again." Emma replies.

"I thought you were going to have a sleep in?" Ben questions.

"I was but then I thought that's a bit rude. I know Rhonda likes to get cleaned up early so I thought if I came and had breakfast with all of you it would be easier for her." Emma replies.

…

"Right looks like its porridge this morning. Do you like porridge?" Ben asks.

Emma smiles and replies. "My Grandparents and Mother are Scottish we invented porridge."

Rose laughs and says. "No you didn't they've found evidence of porridge in 5000 year old Neolithic remains from Scandinavia and central Europe."

"Shhhh." Emma whispers holding her finger to her lips.

Rose laughs.

…..

As Emma and Rose sit at the table Marcus asks. "So what brings you up here Rose?'

"I was talking to Mum and she said you or Drover's might need a hand. I've got four weeks off school so here I am." Rose replies.

'That's nice of you Rose. We're ok here today but I'm sure they'll be grateful to have an extra pair of hands on Drover's." Marcus replies.

Standing Rose says. "Right I'll give them a quick call. Benny can you grab me some porridge please?"

…..

_**Cairns….The Great Barrier Reef…**_

Stevie, Tess, Alex and Nick snorkel the crystal clear waters over the Great Barrier Reef.

Every colour imaginable is represented either in the corals or the fish and creatures that inhabit the area.

Time rushes by quickly and the four return to the boat with the other swimmers to be taken back to shore.

"Aww that was so good. I can't believe the colours and the amount of fish that we saw." Tess gushes.

Stevie is drying herself and responds. "I'm so glad we came to have a look at the reef it's even better than I'd imagined and the photos just don't do it justice."

….

"Here we go cool drinks for everyone." Alex offers.

Taking the drinks they all guzzle them down.

"Boy you don't realize how thirsty you can get swimming." Nick states.

"Yes I could go another one." Stevie adds.

"Well come on Stevie you and I can get the next round and Tess and Alex can grabs some seats while they finish their drinks." Nick says.

…..

Standing waiting to be served Stevie hears a voice behind her say. "Her wash board abs have gone."

"Looks like she's let herself go now that she's married."

Nick leans low and says. "Ignore them."

Stevie doesn't turn around as she recognises the voices.

….

_**Cairns …The Reef Fleet terminal….**_

Nick had informed Alex of the comments made by Fiona and her cousin Rachel while he waited for drinks with Stevie.

Alex was livid and Nick had reminded him that so far they'd had a near perfect day and not to spoil it by making a scene.

Tess and Stevie had enjoyed lying back on the sun lounges on the top deck for the two hour trip back to shore.

Feeling relaxed they'd decided they'd have dinner at a restaurant they'd noticed this morning on the way to the boat.

…

"Are you uncomfortable Stevie?" Tess asks.

"I'm in agony Tess." Stevie replies.

"We'll be at the motel in ten minutes and you can feed him." Tess soothes.

"I should have brought a breast pump I could have ducked into the ladies and expressed." Stevie laments.

"Always a silver lining Stevie. Alex is enjoying the sights." Tess whispers.

Stevie elbows her and says. "Shhh don't encourage him."

Tess laughs.

…..

They grab their towels and bags as the boat berths.

Alex places his hand in the small of his wife's back and leaning down whispers something to her.

She laughs loudly.

Fiona and her group have just walked from the boat and Fiona looks back up hearing Stevie.

Alex has his hand resting on her hip and her arm is lifted up with her hand cradling his face.

She laughs again and he smiles.

Fiona watches as his lips move while saying something to Stevie before he kisses her.

His hand slides under her arm and his thumb rubs the side of her breast.

She laughs again.

…

Samuel one of the males in Fiona's group says. "His new wife has a beautiful figure."

Jason says." What about her breasts?"

"Do you mind?" Fiona snaps.

Everyone feels the tension as they walk back to their cars.

Fiona glances back over her shoulder with daggers in her eyes.

…..

_**Cairns … The Bush Fire Flame Grill restaurant….**_

Dressed to the nines the group of four plus their babies arrive for dinner.

"Oh wow this looks really nice." Tess says.

"It's smells good too I'm so hungry!" Stevie replies.

Alex pushes the stroller with Xander happily gurgling away as he plays with his toes.

"I don't know how he can move after the feed he's just had." Alex states grinning at the little boy.

Nick laughs.

…..

Their wait to be seated is short and they settle the children and check the menu.

After the waitress takes their drinks order she returns for their meal orders.

The conversations flow easily between them and they discuss their trip back to Port Douglas.

Stevie can't eat all of her entrée so Alex helps out.

The mains arrive and they all enjoy everything and even sample a little of each other's.

Stevie and Tess have a small glass of red wine and the boys get stuck into imported beer.

…..

Xander begins to grizzle so Stevie quickly and discreetly feeds him.

Alex sits with his arm on her chair and chats to Tess and Nick.

Xander squirms around trying to watch his Father.

"Alex you're being watched." Stevie says softly.

He looks over and down.

"Hey little man concentrate on what you're doing."

Xander lets go of Stevie and she quickly drops her shirt.

…..

The noises that emit from the little boy are loud, happy giggles and delighted squeals as Alex talks to him and pretends to bite his bare feet.

People nearby smile at the goings on.

Reaching over he takes the baby from Stevie and pushing his plate out of the way sits Xander on the table in front of him and proceeds to make him cackle and squeal with pure joy.

…..

"Well I don't know about all of you but I'm really tired." Tess announces.

"Yeah me too especially now my tummy's full." Stevie responds.

Nick stands and lifting Claire from the high chair says. "Come on then let's head back to our rooms."

Alex places Xander into his stroller and the little boy continues his happy conversation with anyone who takes the time to look at him.

…..

As they move to the exit Fiona's group are just arriving.

Xander squeals and gabbles away as Alex plays boo with him over the top of the stroller.

Fiona glares at the group as they walk towards them.

"Foods great." He says looking straight at Fiona.

"What you think I need your opinion on the best places to eat?" She snarls.

….

"Alex leave it!" Stevie cautions.

He smiles at her then looking back at Fiona says. "Nick tells me you think my wife has let herself go since she got married."

Fiona face goes a deep crimson, and she glares at Nick.

He smirks at her.

…

"Even at her worst she looks a million times better than you. The reason her abs aren't up to your standard is because she's pregnant again Fiona. You know what that does to your figure don't you?"

"Alex no!" Stevie warns.

Disregarding Stevie completely he snarls at Fiona. "Oh no that's right when you were with me you faked your pregnancy didn't you and the miscarriage. I know you don't want my opinion but you're going to get it anyway. The best thing that ever happened to me was the day you walked out on me. You're a selfish, manipulative bitch and I'm glad you couldn't give me a child because then I would have been tied to you forever. Enjoy your evening!"

He moves off with his family leaving Fiona stunned.

Her friends cringed as he unleashed on her but not one of them defended her.

…

"Alex that was uncalled for." Stevie grumbles as her ushers her out.

"You're wrong Stevie she deserved all of it and more and until she backs off and stops having digs at you and me, I'll continue to put her back in her place." He replies.

"Do what you want but what you just said was below the belt Alex." Stevie pushes.

…

He stops and grabs her arm. "Do not defend her Stevie! I more than anyone knows what she's capable off and what she said and did to me! She doesn't have to be your best mate but neither does she have to be having a go at you every time we bump into her. Do I make myself clear?"

She grins at him.

'Well?" He asks.

She nods .

"Good now give me a hug, I'm feeling stressed."

She laughs and hugs his waist.

….

"Is that it?" Nick asks.

Stevie and Alex look at him.

"Yep." Alex answers.

Shaking his head Nick quips." You two are no fun anymore."

They all laugh and stroll casually back towards their Motel.

….


	47. Chapter 47 Scenic

_**Cairns …**_

"Is he finished Stevie?" Alex asks walking back into their living area.

Xander flings himself back to look at his Father , making gurgling noises with his mouth full of milk.

Alex grins at him and says . "Better get it while its on offer mate we're going out soon."

Xander smiles and pulls a cute face, then grizzles.

Stevie rubs his face and he flicks his face back towards her.

Still grizzling he reattaches with Stevie's assistance.

"Don't encourage him Alex he's mucked about the entire time." Stevie cautions.

….

"Well I didn't know that did I ?" Alex replies.

Again Xander spins at the sound of his Father's voice.

His little face is animated and his lips pout before he again gabbles.

Alex looks at him, then at Stevie's bare breast then at Stevie.

She's grinning at him. "It's not like he can do this on the train!"

"Well it is the scenic railway. It'd work for me." He replies cheekily.

…..

She smiles at him and replies. "I'm sure it would but I'd rather not show everyone else on the train."

"Use the throw over on your shoulder." Alex suggests.

Shaking her head she replies. "He's worked out how to rip that off so he can see what's going on around him."

"I'll make sure I sit opposite so if anyone gets flashed it'll be me." He replies straight faced.

"That'll be a hardship I'm sure." She remarks.

"Well I'm that kinda bloke Cowgirl always looking out for ya." Alex smirks back at her.

…..

Walking to the door he answers the knock.

Tess, Nick and Claire enter.

"I thought you'd be ready Stevie!" Tess exclaims.

Xander spins to look at is aunt.

"Oh. We've got a little sticky beak today have we?" Tess chuckles.

…

Stevie has quickly covered herself and Alex takes Xander.

"He's not finished but we'll have to get going maybe if he's hungrier he'll behave himself." Stevie suggests.

"Claire used to do that to me all the time. Once I was sitting at a café when we were in Argentina and she let go. I just thought everyone was being super friendly." Tess chuckles.

"It wasn't until I walked out with our coffees and commented that she even noticed." Nick remarks.

Stevie and Alex laugh.

Tess does too and adds." For weeks later the men in the village would dip their hats to me when I walked passed."

They all laugh.

"Come on let's get moving we don't want to miss the train." Nick urges.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Rose pulls her car to a stop beside Kate's and climbs out grabbing her drizabone ,hat and gloves from the back seat.

"Perfect timing Rose." Grace calls as she emerges from the gate.

"I thought I was late. Alex and Mum rang and I was chatting to them for ages." Rose replies.

"How are they?" Grace asks as they walk to the stables.

…

"Sounds like they're having a ball. They snorkelled the reef yesterday and today they're doing the scenic railway. Tomorrow they'll go into the Daintree for two nights then back to Alex's Auntie's place." Rose explains.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Grace asks.

"I wasn't invited." Rose replies.

Grace could kick herself and only offers. "Oh."

…

"Grace I'm ok about it so don't stress. When you think about how long they've been married and how much time they've actually spent together they're practically still on their honeymoon and the last thing they need is a teenager around. Anyway I'm here spending time with all of you and that's always fun. They'll be home for two weeks while I'm here and I'll get to spend lots of time with them." Rose offers.

"That's very mature of you." Grace remarks.

"Mature nothing ! For two weeks I can go to the pub without supervision." Rose quips.

Grace laughs and responds. "I'm a responsible adult I can supervise you?"

"Yeah you can teach me how to steal horses and cut fringes off cowgirl outfits."

Grace's mouth drops open. "Aw ha she told you!"

Rose grins and says. "You can fill me in on some of her mischief to get even if you like?"

Grace laughs and retorts." How silly do you think I am ? She'd kill me if I told you half the stuff we did."

…

Arriving at the horse yards Taylor greets them .

She's already brought in their three horses and Kate is helping saddle them.

" I have to run into town this morning but Matt will get everything ready here. I should be back in time for drenching all things going to plan. " Kate informs them.

" Regan rang before and she'll be here late this afternoon Kate so tomorrow we'll have another pair of hands." Grace advises.

" How long is she staying for?" Taylor asks excitedly.

" A month she said maybe longer." Grace answers.

Kate continues working feeling a little threatened by the news.

...

Mounting up, the girls move through the gate and Grace holds back.

When they're out of hearing distance Grace asks." You ok?"

" Yeah of course it'll be great to have her back on Drover's . Plus we can sure use the extra help."Kate answers.

" She knows about you and Dave and the bub. " Grace offers.

Kate nods , smiles and asks." Do you think she'll be ok with it all?"

" Relax Kate she's happy for the both of you." Grace answers.

...

Kate gives her a weak smile and replies." Yeah I'm sure she is."

Grace says." I'd better catch up to the girls. "

Kate watches the girls ride off and feels uneasy .

Regan may say it's ok but she's had an affair with a married man before.

A wedding ring didn't stop her then.

...

**_Kilarney..._****_The stock yards .._**

"Get up there go on. " Marcus yells.

"Ya! Ya ! Ya!" Ben adds.

As the cattle move up the race Riley and Nat weigh them and separate them according to the result.

"They're a good looking mob aren't they?" Ben remarks .

" Yeah they are and they should bring a good price at the market." Marcus replies.

"So what do you do with the lighter ones?"

"Hand feed them until they grow on a bit. They're not so far off and we'll put them through with the next lot." Marcus replies.

...

"So how was your home cooked meal last night?" Marcus asks.

Ben grins and replies." She's a bloody great little cook! She made me do the dishes though not sure I'm keen on that caper."

Marcus laughs and teases ."Welcome to today's world Benny boy! We're not living in the fifties anymore where the little woman stayed home cooked ,cleaned and looked after her man and their children."

Ben sighs and agrees ." Yeah I know but you have to admit it would've been nice."

" No I would've hated it especially with the children, not too many men back then had much to do with their children. Look at Nick and Alex they do everything with theirs. I cant wait until I get to do stuff with my own kids." Marcus responds.

"I don't think I'll make a very good Father." Ben confesses.

"Hey? Why not?"

"My old man was a bastard so I'll probably be the same."

"So was mine and I intend on being everything he wasn't. I never knew Harry Ryan but by what I know Nick and Alex are nothing like him which proves just because your Father was crap doesn't mean you have to be." Marcus explains.

"I guess." Ben answers sounding sceptical.

"No guessing about in Ben you make a conscious choice to not make the same mistakes and the rest will flow. You aren't your Father."Marcus coaches.

Ben looks at him carefully and nods.

"Oi if you two old ladies could stop flapping ya gums we could get this job finished before the sun sets!" Riley yells at them.

Marcus and Ben chase the cattle up the run .

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Get up there go on! Get up!"

...

_**Cairns...The Motel...**_

Jim springs from the limousine and opens the door closest to the entrance.

Nick climbs out and takes Claire from Tess.

Alex follows Stevie with with Xander asleep in is arms.

"Will you be needing the car tonight?" Jim asks.

"Stevie and I are having dinner here thanks Jim ." Alex replies.

"We're the same thanks Jim. I think both Tess and Claire need an early night." Nick replies.

Jim asks. " What time will you be leaving in the morning?"

A small discussion breaks out and the group decide nine o'clock will be perfect to head back to Port Douglas and the Daintree.

...

With Xander's sleeping face squashed against his chest Alex follows Stevie upstairs.

With out unpacking they place Xander in the cot and Alex joins Stevie on their bed.

She snuggles in and he asks." How about a nap before dinner?"

"Hmmm great minds." Stevie replies sounding exhausted.

With a warm breeze from the open window caressing them they sleep.

...


	48. Chapter 48 Shifted hearts

**_Cairns ..Stevie and Alex's room.._**

A loud knocking at their door wakes Alex as Stevie sleepily moves beside him.

Easing his arm from under her he staggers half asleep to the door.

" Nick! What time is it? "Alex asks surprised to find his brother at the door.

" Almost seven I thought we were meeting for dinner." Nick queries.

Rubbing his face he replies." Yeah come in we've had a snooze."

...

Stevie appears at the door with a grizzling Xander.

" Hi Nick ! Sorry we all had a nap." She says.

Sitting down she begins to feed the now frantic Xander.

" Hey what if we order room service and just eat here?" Alex asks.

"Sounds good to me I'll go and get the girls." Nick agrees.

...

Alex turns back to Stevie and says ." I'll just have a quick shower."

"Yep." She replies distracted by the baby.

He stands for a moment watching them, a contented look on his face.

She looks up and asks. " What?"

"Nothing ."

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

He pushes a strand of hair from her face and replies." I'm having the best time with the two of you Beautiful that's all."

" Yeah me too. Hurry up with your shower and then I'll have one while you change him ok?"

He touches the baby's face then disappears into the bathroom.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Ben and Marcus are sitting eating their dinner when the phone rings.

" I've got it !" Rose yells.

Marcus sits back down having stood to answer the phone.

...

"Hello Kilarney, Rose speaking...Hi! How are you?...I'm having a great time..Yeah Drover's again today..How's Mum ? Yeah and is Xander behaving himself? ...I bet he's grown heaps... Really ! Can you send me some photos? ...That would be awesome...Oh it's freezing here we've had frosts two days running...Yes...Oh you lucky ducks...Is Mum there? ...No it's ok I'll talk to her next time...Yeah I will can you give her a hug for me and a kiss for my brother.. Yeah I will... See you bye..."

Hanging up the phone Rose joins Marcus and Ben for dinner.

" Who was on the phone?"

" Alex. He said to say hello."

" Was that it?" Marcus asks.

"Yes he rang to see if I'd had a good day and if I'd enjoyed working on Drover's." Rose replies.

...

"Did he ask about the cattle?" Marcus asks.

Shaking her head she replies. " No he said Mum was in the shower and they were expecting Nick and Tess for dinner and he thought he'd give me a quick bell to see how I was."

"That's nice of him." Marcus remarks.

Yeah I thought so too." Rose answers.

"Would of been nicer if he'd invited you to go with them. You're his family too now." Ben states.

"Ben! That's not fair. They haven't spent much time together and they've been through a lot." Rose defends.

...

Marcus gives Ben a filthy look when he grumbles. " Don't make excuses for him Rose."

Throwing her serviette onto the table she snaps. " For your information he just asked me if I'd join them in Port Douglas if he bought me a ticket and I told him I was needed here."

Rose storms from the room.

Marcus shakes his head and asks . " What in the hell was that? He's tried to make her apart of everything since Stevie and him got together. "

"Why didn't he just buy the ticket rather than ask her then?" Ben growls.

"Probably because she's an adult with a mind of her own." Marcus retorts.

...

Their conversation halts as Marcus's mobile rings. "Alex! No she's gone to her room I think. Just Ben and I. Yeah hang on."

Marcus hands the phone to Ben.

Several minutes later Ben hangs up and handing the phone back to Marcus says." He's chartered a plane for Rose. He said she'd refused his offer for her to join them. He wants us to use fair means or foul to get her on the plane to Port Douglas at daybreak tomorrow."

"Looks like you'll be eating humble pie for awhile ." Marcus observes.

"Yeah I'd better go and apologise." Ben answers pushing back his chair.

...

**_Drover's Run.._**

Matt arrives in the kitchen freshly showered.

The others are standing or sitting drinking coffee and the chatter is loud and fast.

"You're out numbered tonight Matt. Dave has been caught up with a foaling mare and Terry won't be back until nine."Meg comments.

Cupping his hand to his ear he jokingly asks."Hey?"

Meg laughs and pretending to shout says. " Imagine if Tess and Stevie were here too!"

"Small blessings Meg , small blessings." He jokes.

She smiles at him and continues with the final stages of dinner.

...

In rapid fire Grace, Regan, Jodi, Taylor and Kate catch up on what they've all done since they last saw each other.

"Come on you lot work and talk ,the table isn't set and dinner is ready!" Meg urges.

In a flurry of movement they spring into action continuing the chatter and laughter.

Matt smiles watching Jodi revel in the girly banter.

This is what she has missed in the time they were in hiding.

She's a girly girl and loves spending time with women.

Dinner is a noisy , happy occasion as the conversations continue in their intensity.

Regan will actually stay for six possibly eight weeks before her next contract starts.

...

As they begin dessert Dave calls." Hello!"

Everyone greets him as he walks in with a plate in his hand.

" Sorry I'm late. Thanks for keeping dinner for me." He offers .

Placing his meal on the table he moves over to Kate gives her a sweet kiss and asks about her day.

The conversation continues around them and as he sits to eat he acknowledges Regan.

" G'day Regan when did you get here?"

" Late this afternoon . Congratulations on the marriage and baby Dave." She offers.

His gaze shifts to Kate before looking back at Regan." Thanks Regan we're very excited about the baby aren't we Kate?"

...

" Yes we are." She replies looking anxious.

Dave senses she's feeling a little insecure for whatever reason and reaching over flicks her ponytail back over her shoulder.

She smiles at him.

Everyone else have resumed their conversations.

Regan watches the pair, happy for them but saddened by the fact that yet again happiness has passed her by.

...

" What do you think Regan?" Grace asks.

"Sorry what's that?" Regan asks.

"Can you do the supply run in the morning?"

"Yeah sounds good, snug and warm in a car rather than out in the open." Regan chuckles .

"Ease yourself back into it hey?" Matt questions.

Regan laughs and quips." Exactly."

The conversation rolls on with Regan realising this is going to be a lot more difficult than she first thought.

...


	49. Chapter 49 Wrong question Wrong person

_**Kilarney...Late the following day...**_

Marcus walks back into the kitchen with a broad smile on his face. "That was Alex! Rose arrived safe and sound."

"Does she know we lied to her yet?" Ben asks.

Marcus shakes his head and replies. " Stevie actually had morning sickness today so when Rose arrived Stevie was asleep."

"Yeah but tomorrow if she's all good Rose will be onto us." Ben remarks.

"No Alex said he'd sort it out so she wont be mad at us." Marcus answers.

...

"How did you lie to her?" Grace asks.

"We told her Stevie had morning sickness and dealing with Xander was tiring her out." Ben replies.

"But Alex does everything for him and Stevie." Grace responds.

"Yeah we know that but Rose doesn't. She's hardly seen them all together." Ben explains.

Grace shakes her head and says . " She's Stevie's daughter you should have told her the truth . She wont forget you lied to her and someday somehow you'll pay for this."

"Stevie doesn't hold grudges." Ben states.

"No she doesn't but neither does she forget." Grace grins.

Marcus and Ben look at each other , both realizing that Grace is right.

...

_**Near the Daintree National Park...**_

Stevie wakes and lies perfectly still waiting to see if she feels alright.

Slowly sitting up again, she hesitates.

Nothing.

No nausea , no headache.

She smiles and sleepily opens the bedroom door.

...

Panic causes her to screech.."Alex!"

He sits up startled by her voice.

"What ?"

"Where's the baby?"

...

The outer door opens and Stevie ducks behind the couch.

Rose closes the door with Xander in her arms." There's Dada!"

Stevie stands up her arms folded across her bare chest.

Rose laughs and quips. " And Mumma! I think we need to go back outside Xander."

...

Alex laughs and says . " No you're right. She just woke up and came looking for the little guy."

"How did you get here?" Stevie asks.

Alex passes his t shirt to her.

Turning her back she slips it over her body.

"I've seen em' before Mum." Rose states.

"Yeah me too." Alex teases.

Rose grins and shakes her head at him .

She hands Xander to him so she can hug her Mother.

...

"I came because you were sick." Rose answers.

Stevie looks puzzled and responds. " Only this morning but it doesn't matter I'm just so glad you're here. Alex and I have talked about you for days."

Rose frowns and looks at Alex.

He grins and raises his eyebrows.

Rose is nobody's fool and she knows something isn't adding up.

For now she doesn't say anything as Stevie does look pale and tired.

The resort is spectacular and the pool inviting.

Today she's spent the afternoon with her baby brother and she feels happy.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

Dave Brewer looks furious as he moves towards his car.

Everyone else has headed to the house and haven't noticed Regan double back to speak to him.

"Dave I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Regan offers when she reaches his car.

"I thought I knew you Regan and I would never have expected you to stoop so low. And I sure as hell would never have expected you to think I'd be a party to that. Consider our friendship severed." He snaps before slamming his door shut.

Regan feels sick to the pit of her stomach.

She should never have come back.

...

...


	50. Chapter 50 Cover yourself up!

_**Two days later….Port Douglas…**_

Tess, Stevie and Rose are loaded up with bags of new clothes after spending the morning shopping.

'You do realize we can only wear this gear for another week and then it will be too cold." Rose observes.

"Don't think about that Rose it's actually a little more than a week." Tess explains.

Stevie laughs and says. "Two days Tess."

"Shhh don't say that." Tess growls playfully.

…..

Nick and Alex are sitting drinking coffee when the girls meet up with them.

"You look comfortable." Tess muses.

"We tuckered them both out at the wildlife park." Nick replies.

"Sight and sound overload and they bombed out." Alex chuckles.

"Do you girls want a coffee?" Nick asks.

"No I think we should head back and get settled in." Stevie remarks.

"Yeah Auntie Mae has already rung to ask what time we'll be back." Alex agrees.

…

"Well come on then. "Stevie urges without sitting down.

Alex looks at Rose and asks. "Did you but some new gear Rose?"

Holding up her hands she replies. "I sure did! Mind you my bank balance is looking worse for wear."

His smile drops and he looks straight at Stevie.

"Don't say a word Alex I tried to pay for her things and she wouldn't let me." Stevie offers.

Screwing up his face he shakes his head. "Tarred with the same brush the pair of you."

Rose smiles at him and replies." I'll take that as a compliment Alex, thank you!"

Again he shakes his head.

…

_**Kilareny the old homestead…..**_

Dave Brewer sits in the living room deep in thought.

Placing his beer on the coffee table he rises and lifts another log onto the fire before grabbing the poker to stir up the coals.

Resting back in the chair his eyes shift as the back door bangs closed.

…

Even before Patrick comes into view Dave knows it's his younger brother.

"Hey you're home early! I thought you wouldn't be home until seven." Patrick questions.

"No I started earlier because we knew they'd forecast a cold snap." Dave replies.

"Yeah we've spent all day bringing the lambing ewes into sheltered paddocks." Patrick replies.

…

"Are you going out tonight?" Dave asks.

"No I've got an assignment due, so Taylor is staying on Drover's. I'll see her tomorrow night." Patrick replies.

Dave nods and says. "Casserole will be ready in half an hour, grab a beer."

….

Sitting together as they finish their meal Patrick glances at his older brother several times before asking." Is everything ok? You're really quiet tonight."

Dave stretches as he sits up straight. "Just tired mate that's all."

Patrick looks thoughtfully at him.

"I know we haven't seen each other a lot in the last few years but I know you Dave and this isn't tiredness. You've got something on your mind."

….

Standing up Dave grins at his brother and replies. "No you're wrong mate I'm just tired.

So I'm going to have an early night I'll see you in the morning."

Patrick shifts his eyes to the clock ad frowning says. "It's not even seven o'clock Dave."

Dave smiles and answers." My body says its midnight so I'm going to listen to it. Night!"

"Your body thinks you're an old man." Patrick calls after his brother.

"Night." Is all Dave offers as he closes his bedroom door.

….

_**Port Douglas….. Earlier in the day...**_

After the initial shock of seeing Auntie Mae's home Nick and Tess have unpacked and settled into their room.

Claire had fallen asleep in the car so Nick had carefully lain her in the little bed Auntie Mae had purchased especially for her.

In their absence she'd also purchased monitors for both sets of parents to keep tabs on their sleeping infants.

Leaving Claire asleep Tess and Nick venture downstairs.

…

Auntie Mae is busy in a meeting on the deck upstairs when Alex walks across the room.

Noting she has guests he is about to turn back when she spots him and calls him over.

With an affectionate greeting to both Alex and Xander she tells him she'll be finished in half an hour and then they'll have afternoon tea.

She re introduces him to her lawyer.

Several other men are standing by the guardrail and Alex moves closer and looks over the edge.

One comments. "The things you see when you don't have a pair of binoculars."

…

Stevie and Rose are lying sunbaking completely unaware they have an audience.

Through gritted teeth Alex says softly. "If you know what's good for you you'll keep your comments to yourself and your eyes off my wife and daughter."

Startled they swing to look at him and offer apologies.

He disregards them and moves quickly away not before saying to Auntie Mae." I didn't bring my family here to be a peep show for your employees."

…..

_**Kilarney….**_

"Are you ready yet Marcus?" Grace calls from the bottom of the stairs.

With a grin on his face he answers. "We've got the entire weekend together Grace there's no rush'.

"The weather's supposed to turn nasty and I'd rather not be on the road in it Marcus." She replies.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he hugs her and gives her a short kiss and says. "We could just snuggle up here for the weekend."

…

Pushing back she laughs and says. "We're already late getting away because of you and your snuggling! You promised your Father weeks ago you'd do this for him and you can't put it off any longer. Now get in the car!"

Walking in front of her he jumps when she slaps his backside.

"Ow." He yelps making out in was worse than it was.

She laughs and with her hand on his back says. "Keep moving no sympathy here."

He laughs and she smiles at the sound.

….

_**Port Douglas…**_

Angrily Alex arrives by the pool and flings two towels across Stevie and Rose.

"Cover yourselves up!" He orders.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Stevie growls flinging the towel back off.

"If ya god damn bathers were any skimpier you'd both be naked. Cover up." He growls.

…

Rose doesn't wait around to listen to the fight as it escalates.

She's misunderstood his remark and feeling wounded hurries upstairs.

Stevie calls for her to come back then continues arguing with Alex.

As the back of Rose disappears from view Stevie rounds on him.

…

Inside Rose almost bowls Nick over as she storms through the doorway.

"Oh I love your bathers Rose they look great!" Tess remarks.

"Yeah well take a good look at them because they're going in the bin." Rose yells over her shoulder.

…

Tess and Nick exchange looks before moving outside.

"Sounds like trouble." Tess whispers.

"Hmmm wonder what it's about?" Nick replies.

"Bathers and an over protective step father is my guess." Tess states.

"I'll take that bet and raise you a lack of communication and or delivery of the same." Nick chuckles.

"I'll see your bet." Tess quips as they reach the arguing couple.

…..


	51. Chapter 51 I'm terribly sorry dear

_**Port Douglas…**_

Stevie is furious as she strides past an oncoming Nick and Tess.

Without even acknowledging them she heads into the house.

It's been a long time since Nick has seen his brother this angry.

"You ok?" Nick asks.

With Xander still in his arms Alex shakes his head as he replies. "She wouldn't listen."

…..

Tess holds her arms out for Xander and Alex passes him to her.

"You shouldn't be yelling like that with the baby in your arms Alex." She chastises.

Alex glares at her.

"Not now Tess." Nick cautions.

Tess walks angrily to the other side of the pool.

"What happened?" Nick asks.

Alex explains.

…

Stevie reaches the first floor quickly on her way to speak to Rose.

After all the work they'd done with Rose with one action and three words Alex had ripped the repour they had to shreds.

"Stevie!" Aunt Mabel calls as she knocks on Rose's door.

Turning to face Alex's aunt Stevie is momentarily distracted by Rose opening the door.

Glancing at her daughters tears Stevie turns back and says. "Not now Auntie Mae I need to speak to Rose."

….

Stevie isn't prepared for the determination and force of the old woman and her words.

"You're a guest in my home and you will listen, especially when I'm trying to apologize to you." Mabel pushes.

"Apologize! What for?" Stevie questions.

….

_**Kilarney… The old homestead….**_

Dave Brewer wakes in a lather of sweat and sits bolt upright.

Leaning over he turns on the bedside lamp and flings back the covers.

Standing up he opens his bedroom door and moves out into the kitchen.

"Changed your mind?" Patrick asks.

…

Dave looks at him and in a sleepy haze asks. "About what?"

"Going to bed early." Patrick answers.

"What time is it?" Dave questions.

"Ten to eight." Patrick answers.

…

Dave runs his hand across his face, yawns and replies. "I fell asleep and thought it was morning."

"You've definitely got something on your mind Dave. What's wrong? Can I help?" Patrick asks sounding concerned.

Dave shakes his head and says. "Thanks for the offer Pat but I have to work this out for myself."

Patrick looks back at the computer screen and clicking the mouse to close his opened documents says. "Come on let's have a beer it might help you relax."

Dave looks at his brother and hesitates then smiling at him replies. "Yeah you're probably right."

….

_**Port Douglas….**_

Fifteen minutes have passed as Stevie sits speaking with Rose.

Auntie Mabel's revelation and subsequent apology stunning both of them before she left them to find Alex.

"We need to find him and apologize don't we?" Rose suggests.

"Yeah well… I do at least. I said some pretty mean things to him." Stevie answers.

….

"So you think he was angry about them perving on us not about what we were wearing?" Rose asks.

"I should have known that, he's very protective. I think maybe because we didn't know they were looking might have really pissed him off." Stevie explains.

"I don't understand." Rose states.

"Well if we're on the beach you know it's going to happen. It's like a sanctuary here and I had no idea I was being watched! Did you?" Stevie answers.

Shaking her head Rose says. "No and it's kind of creepy don't you think?"

"It's very creepy." Stevie answers.

A knock on the door halts the conversation.

…

_**Adelaide…..**_

Grace stops dead in her tracks.

"Come on move it along." Marcus comments from behind her.

She steps to one side as he carries in their bags.

"Right, let's have a quick shower and go and have a meal."

…

"I don't think I have anything dressy enough Marcus." Grace says.

"We'll sit in the cheap seats then." He jokes.

She doesn't reply.

He sees the wounded look on her face momentarily before she changes it.

"Grace I think you look beautiful in jeans and a shirt. Any dress you wear will get the thumbs up from me." He offers as he rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm not like other girls you've dated am I?" She ventures.

"No they broke the mould when they made you." He replies pulling her in to hug her.

She hugs his waist.

"Come on Grace we've got the entire weekend to enjoy ourselves. Get your gear on and we'll have dinner and then go dancing. It'll be great fun I promise. "He encourages.

…..

_**Port Douglas …..**_

Stevie opens the door and finds Tess with Xander in her arms.

"He's getting a bit sooky Stevie I think he needs a feed." Tess explains.

"I was kind of hoping it was Alex." Stevie replies taking the baby.

"He took off after you left. "Tess answers.

"Where too?"

"I have no idea." Tess replies.

….

"Did he walk?"

"No, Nick said he took the driver." Tess says.

Stevie offers her breast to Xander and sits with her phone in her hand.

Dialling she listens.

Nothing.

…..

"Not answering?" Tess asks.

Stevie hangs up and biting her bottom lip replies. "No and I can't say I blame him. I was pretty mean to him."

"Where do you think he went?" Rose asks.

"I have no idea." Stevie answers.

…


	52. Chapter 52 One too many drinks

_**Port Douglas…..After midnight…**_

Alex staggers through the house barefoot and shirtless.

Slipping quietly into the bathroom he showers and dries himself before sliding into bed.

Resting on his back he places one hand behind his head and thinks about what he'll say to Stevie in the morning.

…..

Her hand softly caresses his chest as she rolls over and nestles into his armpit.

He freezes.

"Where have you been Alex I've been worried sick?"

"Go to sleep Stevie I just went to a bar for a few drinks."

"I'm sorry Alex I was wrong and once again I jumped to conclusions."

"Go to sleep." He replies.

She turns and pulls herself up into a ball.

….

Initially he's relieved he doesn't have to speak further.

A soft sniffle heralds her tears and his heart lurches.

Touching her shoulder he whispers. "Don't cry. Please don't cry.'

She doesn't move or answer.

He rolls and pulls her towards him.

"Don't cry Stevie please don't cry." He pleads.

….

_**Gungellan…six am...**_

Dave Brewer wakes with a dry mouth and a thick head.

Hearing the shower turn off he sits bolt upright surveying the room.

Suddenly wide awake he lifts the doona and looks at his nakedness.

"Shit!" He exclaims as he scrambles out of bed.

He trips over a singlet on the floor and notes it's pink.

….

In a blind panic he dresses quickly and almost falls over trying to put his sock on.

His head pounds and his stomach churns.

He remembers nothing after Patrick talking him into coming to the pub.

Picking up the purse from the dresser he's about to open it when he hears whoever is in the bathroom opening the door.

Despite his pounding head he picks up his boots and remaining sock and darts through the door into the hall.

…

Hopping around on one foot he attempts to put his boot on.

"Dave what are you doing?"

He spins and says. "Kate!"

She looks down the hall and readjusts her towel.

"Come back inside and get dressed properly." She growls at him.

Baffled and relieved he does as he's told and follows her back into the room.

…..

_**Midmorning Gungellan Truck stop**_…

Ben grins as he pulls the tarpaulin tightly across the back of the Ute.

Emma walks over to him and smiling calls a greeting.

Jodi pulls up with Taylor and Slade on board and calls. "Hi Ben! Hi Emma! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

Taylor starts filling up the fuel tank.

….

"Hi Jodi! I'm great thank you. How's your little man doing?" Emma replies as she glances in the window.

Jodi opens the door and says. "He's awesome Emma. I'm in love."

Emma laughs and offers. "I can't wait to be a Mum. I see how happy all of our new Mums are and I feel so clucky."

Ben busies himself with the tarp as Emma glances at him.

He must have heard what she said.

….

"Jodi there's Audrey." Taylor calls across the car.

"Who's Audrey?" Ben asks looking in the same direction.

"She's a Scottish McLeod and a nurse at the hospital." Jodi answers.

"She's Australian and a cleaner." Emma remarks.

"No that can't be right. You must be mistaken Emma." Jodi pushes.

Emma looks over at the young woman walking away from them and comments. "No her name is Audrey Jones and she's Australian and a cleaner

…..

_**Port Douglas ….**_

Alex wakes and the doors to the deck are open and a warm breeze gently washes over him.

Glancing at his phone he notes the time.

He also notes many messages.

Opening the folder he sees they're all from Fiona.

…

Stevie walks into the room with Xander in her arms.

"Look Xander, Daddy's finally awake!" She says.

Offering a kiss she adds. "Good morning! How's the head?"

"The heads bad and its not a good morning…Look." He replies handing her his phone.

She passes Xander to him and studies the screen.

….

"What do they say?"

"I don't know I haven't opened them."

"Alex what have you done?"

"Nothing Stevie honest."

…..

"Well how did she get your new number? "

"I think I must have given it to her last night. I vaguely remember a conversation about her wanting a horse and me telling her about us diversifying into Australian Stock horses."

"Alex." Stevie voices.

He can hear the disappointment in her voice.

…..

"Da Da Da." Xander says jumping on his sturdy little legs.

"He said Da!" Alex states then asks . " Did you hear that Stevie? He said Da!"

Even though she's concerned and hurt by Alex having anything to do with Fiona she joins in the excitement that Alex is experiencing.

Grinning she answers enthusiastically. "Yes I did. That's why we came in to wake you up he said it several times downstairs and I wanted you to hear him."

…..

Alex's face is lit up as he lifts the little boy up kisses his cheek and says. " Da da da ."

Xander grins, dribbles and studies his Father's face as Alex repeats " Da Da Da ."

"Da." Xander says then adds. " Da Da Da " before shoving his chubby clenched fist into his mouth as dribble escapes onto Alex.

Alex wraps him up and kisses his cheek telling him. " That's right I'm your Da Da Da."

…..

Stevie smiles then looks at the phone in her hand.

Alex's joy loses momentum and he says. "Open them Stevie I've done nothing wrong and I have nothing to hide."

She looks at him then back to the phone.

Placing it back onto the bedside table she answers. "I know you'd never cheat on me or our children Alex. I trust you and I don't need to read your messages."

Taking Xander from Alex she says. "We're going swimming and we'll meet you downstairs."

….

Stepping into the hall she inhales deeply then glancing back at the door opens it slowly.

The bathroom door closes and the bedside table is empty.

Her heart sinks.

His new shirt he wore last night is missing and so are his shoes.

She wonders where he left them.

…


	53. Chapter 53 Fiona

_**Port Douglas….. After lunch….**_

Tess hangs up the phone and with a worried look on her face goes in search of the others.

Stevie is sitting feeding Xander and Rose is swimming nearby with Claire.

"Where did Nick go?" She asks Stevie.

"He went with Alex to buy fishing gear." Stevie replies.

"Fishing gear? What in the hell for?" Tess asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie answers. "Beats me but apparently you and I are going fishing with them because Rose volunteered to baby sit both Xander and Claire."

….

"Did she now!" Tess exclaims with her hands on her hips.

Stevie laughs as Tess turns and interrogates Rose.

Rose chastises Tess playfully and reminds her that her husband is trying to spend one on one time with her.

Tess retorts a shopping trip or the movies would be more romantic than fishing.

The three women joke around for a few more minutes until Stevie stands to take Xander upstairs for his afternoon sleep.

…

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Jodi walks back out to the kitchen.

Regan pushes a cup of tea across the table and asks." What did Tess say?"

Looking deep in thought Jodi replies as she sits down. "The same as Grace, we do nothing until everyone is back home. Tess is going to have a yarn to Stevie as well and see if she has any ideas on how we can catch her out."

Regan laughs and offers. "Stevie and Grace together will sort our fake relative out quick smart."

Jodi answers. "Hmmm yeah let's hope so but you have to wonder about her motives. I mean why would she lie about that?"

Regan shakes her head and ads. "And what does she have to gain by lying."

….

Jodi shakes her head as she cups both hands around her mug of tea.

They sit quietly for a few moments until Jodi looks shocked and exclaims. "Regan what if she knows what you knew?"

"Then we're in one hell of a lot of trouble." Regan answers.

…

_**Adelaide….**_

Annoyed and breathless Marcus says. "Jesus Christ Grace don't answer it!"

Grace rolls to grab her phone taking part of the sheet with her.

Marcus lays flat on his back as she answers. "Hello! "

She chats for a minute and he pokes her in the ribs with his hand.

Pushing his hand away she continues talking.

Flinging back the doona he enters the bathroom.

…

"Why are you in the shower?" Grace asks five minutes later.

"Stupid question." He grumbles.

"Don't call me stupid!" She retaliates.

"I never said you were stupid I said the question was. You answered the god damn phone three times in as many minutes so I gave up." He growls turning off the water and stepping out.

….

"They were important calls." She replies.

"What and I'm not important?"

"I never said that."

"Grace I thought we were enjoying ourselves."

"We were and then you stopped." She answers.

"Being interrupted by one phone call maybe, two possibly but three strikes I'm done." He tells her.

….

She steps forward and runs her hand down his chest then lets it slide lower.

He grins.

So does she.

"Turn your bloody phone off." He demands.

"One step ahead of you, I already have." She whispers.

…

Softly kissing her he asks. "Everything alright at home?"

Returning the kiss she replies. "Not really but just for now let's forget about that ok?"

Running kisses down her neck he asks. "Forget about what?"

She laughs and teases. "Blood gone from your brain hasn't it?"

"What?" He questions.

…

_**Port Douglas….**_

Stevie places Xander in his cot and stops.

Straining to hear she moves over to her bed.

Jammed between the bed and the wall is Alex's phone buzzing madly with a reminder

Lifting it into her hand she looks at it.

…..

Opening the screen she notes the exact same messages from this morning.

Her heart tumbles around in her chest with joy and relief.

She thought he'd gone into the bathroom to read them.

He'd left the phone on the table and it must have fallen onto the bed when he went for his shower

Momentarily she considers opening one.

Breathing deeply she smiles and places the phone untouched onto the bedside table.

…

With the monitor in her hand she closes the bedroom door behind herself.

"Is everything alright between the two of you now?" Auntie Mae asks.

Stevie smiles and answers. "We were friends before we were lovers Auntie Mae and our relationship has always been a passionate one. We're fine."

Auntie Mae smiles and nods.

"He's taking me fishing this afternoon. Rose is watching the babies for us." Stevie offers.

"Yes I know Jim has organized the boat for you to use. Oh and Stevie Alex's shoes and shirt are out near the BBQ I had them washed and they are drying outside. Jim carried them in for him." Auntie Mae offers.

Stevie nods.

…

As Auntie Mae walks away Stevie steps back into her room.

She wasn't suspicious until Auntie Mae said she'd washed Alex's shoes and shirt.

The shirt maybe but the shoes!

….

Quickly she picks up Alex's phone and opens the last message.

_**Thank you for last night I dropped your shirt and shoes off to your Aunt… Fi…XO**_

Stevie slams the phone onto the table as if it had burned her hand.

Why did Fiona have his shirt and shoes and why was either Auntie Mae or Jim covering for him.

…


	54. Chapter 54 Dont tell me lies

_**Port Douglas….**_

What started out as a fun afternoon deteriorated quickly once Stevie began feeling ill.

Turning the boat back to shore Alex took Stevie's hand and led her back towards the shops as Nick and Tess continued the journey out to sea.

"I'm sorry Stevie I should have known better than to take you out on the ocean." Alex says.

"You should have gone with them Alex I'll be fine."

"No the idea was to spend the afternoon with you so that's what I'm doing. Are you up for a hot chocolate?"

"Maybe."

"Right come on then let's get a table and we'll see how you feel."

…

Pulling out a chair Alex tells Stevie to sit down while he orders their drinks.

"Alex I might have a tea instead of a hot chocolate."

"Righto." He calls as he moves to the cashier.

Closing her eyes she wills herself not to vomit.

"Where would you like your water?" The waitress asks.

"Oh just there thank you." Stevie replies reaching for a glass and the jug.

Gingerly she sips the water hoping it doesn't come back up.

…

Alex sits opposite her and asks how she's feeling.

"A little better. I hope the water stays down."

"We'll go home if you're still unwell after the cuppa and you can have a snooze." He offers.

She nods.

…

The waitress serves their tea and they sit chatting.

Stevie's stomach settles and with the warm sunshine on them the afternoon picks up.

"Auntie Mae said she washed your shirt and shoes Alex." Stevie offers.

He looks surprised.

"What?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know why she'd do that." He responds.

Stevie doesn't reply but watches him.

….

Sipping his tea he gazes out across the water and says. "I didn't wear them home Stevie I gave them to someone but I can't remember who."

"Fiona returned them." Stevie grumbles, stunned that he'd lie to her.

His face lights up. "Now I remember it was Fiona's cousin Tania's boyfriend. He was wearing a singlet top and a pair of thongs on his feet and they wouldn't let him in the nightclub. I was walking to the car with Jim. Fiona stopped us and asked if they could use my shoes and shirt rather than driving back to her Dad's place."

Stevie looks annoyed.

….

"Don't." He cautions.

"What?"

"Be angry at me because I did something to help her. I know she was a bitch to the both of us in the past but I won't behave like Harry. I won't hold a grudge and anyway Tania is lovely and even you'd like her." He retorts.

"What do you mean even I'd like her?"

"Enough Stevie! Let it go! I didn't do anything wrong and this afternoon is supposed to be about us enjoying ourselves not bickering about her." He warns.

She sits back still looking annoyed her arms folded.

…

He leans across the table and gesturing with his index finger beckons and whispers. "Come here."

She glares at him.

He winks at her.

She studies his face.

…..

He smiles at her and raises his eyebrows.

Finally, she smirks back at him and leans in.

A soft kiss is delivered to her and then he lifts the curls near her ear and whispers to her.

She giggles and he pulls her face to his.

….

"You are without doubt the best thing that ever happened to me Stevie and I love you more than I can ever tell you." He says with a sincere expression on his face.

Lifting her hand she touches his face and says. "Me too."

Time is held up as they look into each other's eyes.

The kiss that follows is sweet but intense and conveys promise.

…..

_**Adelaide …..**_

Marcus holds Grace's hand as they are shown through the property Bryce has asked him to look at.

His phone ringing calls his attention and he lets go of Grace's hand.

After a short greeting he excuses himself.

….

Grace feels uncomfortable and excusing herself follows him outside.

She catches the tail end of a conversation and completely misunderstands what Marcus agrees too.

Deep in thought he hangs up.

An empty plastic bucket hits him on the leg and he spins in the direction it came from.

"You rotten low life mongrel!" Grace yells at him as she turns to run.

"What? Now what have I done?" He yells back giving chase.

….

"I heard you setting up a date with Renee!" She retorts.

He grins and slows. "She's Bryce's assistant."

Marcus watches as Grace comes to a complete stop.

Turning back she asks. "Assistant, you mean a secretary?"

"Assistant not secretary she assists him with everything from booking holidays to buying his children's birthday gifts." Marcus explains.

"Arghh sorry about the bucket." Grace offers sheepily.

Smirking at her he states. "At least it wasn't full of water."

"Or horse manure." Grace ads.

Holding out his hand he says. "Come on we need to go back inside and finish off with the agent, then I have to ring Renee."

She takes his hand and asks. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Not telling, it's a surprise." He tells her as he hurries her back inside.

…

_**Port Douglas…Out on the water…**_

Nick stands behind Tess nuzzling into her neck while she tries to ignore him.

"Husband I'm trying to fish." She exclaims playfully.

"And here I was thinking you were the bait." He teases again kissing her neck.

Half turning but still with the fishing rod in her hand she whispers. "If you wanted to fool around we could have stayed home. Now get back over there and catch me some dinner."

….

Smiling down at her he replies." Ok but if you get tired of fishing you know where I am."

She accepts his kiss and as she does her fishing reel spins into action as a large fish takes her bait.

"Tighten your line Tess." Nick calls from behind.

Giggling loudly she squeals . "How do I do that?'

He laughs and as he moves to help her quips. "Some big fisherwoman you are! Don't even know how to catch a fish!"

"I caught you! Nothing wrong with my skills." She replies concentrating on the task but her wit still sharp.

"Yeah but I wanted to be caught."

"So does this fish." She answers grimacing under the effort of reeling it in.

"That's my girl go get him Wifey." Nick encourages.

…

_**Drover's Run...**_

Through gritted teeth Kate snarls. " Get out and don't you dare come back."

"I don't understand Kate , what have I done." Dave questions.

"As if you don't know. "

"I have no idea Kate honestly."

"Don't tell me lies Dave. You've been weird for weeks . then there was the night Patrick called me to come and stay with you at the pub and know you're dreaming about her. You know what? She can have you because I deserve better now get out!" Kate snaps.

...

Folding his arms Dave retorts. "I'm going nowhere because I've done nothing wrong."

Picking up her overnight bag Kate throw some items into it.

" Fine then I will." She growls as she walks out the door.

He begins to follow and Kate calls. " Back off I need space don't call me I'll call you and that's the best you're going to get."

Dave stops and puts his hands over his face.


	55. Chapter 55 Listen

_**Port Douglas…**_

Alex Ryan is busy when his phone begins to ring.

Sliding her hands from around his neck Stevie pushes her husband's shoulders and urges "Alex it could be Rose you'd better answer it."

Looking down at her he replies. "I'd rather keep kissing you."

She laughs and pushes. "Phone first then kisses."

He grins and shaking his head leans back to pull the phone from his pocket.

….

Stevie moves to sit up and he holds her down and says. "Ah ah."

She lays back on the grass, and readjusts his shirt under her head and smiles.

"Hello Alex Ryan! Dave! Hang on mate, slow down." Alex states before standing up and walking a short distance from his prostrate wife.

Stevie rolls onto her side and leans on her bended elbow.

…..

Alex turns back to face her and she can see the worry etched across his brow.

He's far enough away that she can't quite make out what he's saying.

Five minutes later her concern grows.

Standing she stretches and is about to walk over to him when he hangs up and turns back towards her.

….

"I thought I told you to stay on the grass." He offers giving her a weak smile in an attempt to be upbeat.

"Since when do I do as you tell me?" She quips as she walks towards him with her arms open.

In a few steps he's with her and they stand without comment.

"Do we need to go home?" She asks.

Looking down at her he replies." Don't you want to know what the call was about?"

"I'm guessing it's personal and if either Kate or Dave want me to know about it they'll tell me in time." Stevie replies.

He offers nothing and hugs her.

…..

"Kate left Dave." Alex tells her after several minutes of silence.

"What! Why?" Stevie asks looking up at him.

The look on his face tells her he doesn't want to say.

"It's ok Alex you don't have to tell me. Dave is your mate and I don't expect you to betray his confidence."

"You know I tell you everything Stevie but he specifically asked me not to tell anyone." He explains.

She nods and hugs back in to him wondering what in the hell has happened to make Kate give up on him.

...

_**Kilarney...Early the following morning..**_

Riley knocks and walks into the kitchen greeting Rhonda and Ben .

"It's icy out there. Work isn't going to be much fun today." Ben states.

"That's the least of our problems, its another frost and the crops have taken an absolute hiding. I'll have to ring Alex and Stevie." Riley replies."Is it bad enough to warrant calling them?" Ben asks.

Riley nods and answers. "I've spoken to Matt already and a few others. No one has seen frosts like we've had in the last couple of weeks. It's affected a lot of farmer's."

"I was listening to the ABC earlier and its widespread even the Wimmera and the Mallee in Victoria are affected. It doesn't sound good." Rhonda offers.

Looking worried Ben suggests Riley use the phone in the office and ring straight away.

...

Dave Brewer has tossed and turned for most of the night worrying about Kate and their baby.

He hasn't heard from her.

Not a word.

He doesn't even know where she is.

Throwing back the doona he grabs his jeans and t-shirt and shivering pulls them onto his body.

After grabbing his overalls he slips his arms into his coat and moves into the kitchen.

Stoking the fire he checks on the time.

"Six am ." He says to himself before picking up the phone and dials Drover's Run.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Good Morning Drover's Run, Jodi McLeod speaking. Dave! You do realize its only six am...Right...No...What's wrong?...Yes there is...Don't try pulling the wool over my eyes Dave if nothing was wrong you'd know she's gone down to her Mum's...Dave are you there?... Dave? Talk to me Dave what's going on?"

Regan appears at the office door.

Jodi looks at the phone then to Regan and says. " Well that was weird."

"Why?"

"That was Dave asking about Kate. He didn't know she went to her Mum's! Something isn't right." Jodi explains unaware Regan is involved.

Regan remains blank faced and offers casually. " Jodi they're a married couple and she's hormonal they've probably had a little tiff and she's over reacted and stormed off to her Mum."

Shaking her head and looking puzzled Jodi replies. " No Kate Manfredi I mean Brewer isn't the kind to just run. She's a planner and a deep thinker if she's run to her Mother something is terribly wrong. I'm going to ring her as soon as I've finished breakfast."

"I think you should stay out of their business Jodi." Regan urges trying to contain her own panic.

"Kate's my best friend Regan and if he's done something to cause her to run I want to know what in the hell it is." Jodi growls.

Regan's stomach churns.

This is not going to end well if Jodi finds out.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

Alex walks out to where his wife and family are eating their breakfast.

"Where'd you get too?" Nick asks.

"My phone was ringing upstairs so I thought I'd better answer it." Alex begins glancing at Stevie.

"Dave?"

"Nah Riley."

"Why is he ringing so early in the morning?" Nick asks.

...

"Well if you'd answer your phone you'd know." Alex grumbles.

"Alex!" Stevie warns.

He looks at her and explains. " They've had another frost. Worse than the last few."

Stevie's expression changes .

"Damage?" Tess asks her voice full of concern.

Alex nods as he sits beside Stevie and answers. " They haven't checked them all but yeah our crops aren't going to be good this season. Riley said he'd spoken to Drover's and others in the district and its not just us."

...

Stevie places her hand on his arm.

He's already worried about Dave, he really doesn't need this.

"I think we should go home Alex. We'll change the flights after breakfast."

"No Stevie we're at the mercy of Mother Nature here or there ! What happens ,happens." He answers.

...

Auntie Mae joins the conversation. "I have enjoyed having you all here so much and I really don't want you to go just yet but if you must I'll understand."

"What are the weather forecasts saying for the next few days?" Nick asks.

"I haven't even looked mate . I've only found out myself." Alex answers.

Xander is enthralled with his Father but Alex hasn't noticed as he's busy talking to the others.

...

"I understand Xander they forget all about me all the time too. Just as well we've got each other." Rose quips playfully trying to draw the subject away from the serious tone it's taken.

Alex smiles at her and moving over to his son lifts him from the high chair and says. " You're a very lucky boy Xander stunning Mother and a drop dead gorgeous big sister. I think we need to take them somewhere extra special today so we can show them off."

"Ok I forgive you." Rose states.

"Rose! Stevie growls.

"What? I like be told I'm pretty." Rose replies.

"I'm growling because you caved too soon. You should let him flatter you a little longer." Stevie chuckles.

...

"Right let's eat then we'll check the forecasts. I'm taking my family to the beach for the day . What about you Nickolas?"

"I'm with you. Auntie Mae would you like to join us?" Nick answers.

Auntie Mae beams a beautiful smile at him.

" I couldn't think of anything I'd like to do more than spend the day with all of you. Rose do you have a bikini I could borrow?" She jokes.

"I sure have you'd look sensational in a brief little number I bought the other day. You're bound to pick up some honey on the beach." Rose quips.

Auntie Mae lets go a hilariously big laugh. " Oh you sweet child, I think I'd like to adopt you. You're good for my heart."

...

Nick and Alex exchange looks, both concerned by the state of affairs back home but willing to let Matt and Riley guide what happens.

Tess misses the exchange but Stevie misses nothing.

Alex registers her concern with a small smile and a wink.

She returns a forced smile knowing what he's saying and what he's feeling are completely at odds with each other.

Right there and then she decides to ring Jodi as soon as she can get away.

She needs to figure out what in the hell is going on with Dave and Kate.

One less thing for Alex to worry about means one less thing for her to worry about as well.

Stevie is confidant that if Jodi doesn't know it won't take her long to figure it out.

Then they can try and help put it all back together.


	56. Chapter 56 Amore'

_**Port Douglas…**_

Stevie hangs up the phone and spins when Alex says. "Never would have taken you for a snoop."

She gives him a filthy look and retorts. "How long have you been eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Long enough to know you're snooping." He responds.

"I'm not snooping I'm trying to work out what in the hell is wrong so you won't worry about Dave." She grumbles.

"What by putting Jodi on the hunt for information. She'll hunt him down Stevie, he doesn't need that ,he's already a mess." Alex says.

…

"Jodi had already rung Kate, she's at her Mother's place. So I haven't made her go hunting Alex she was already suspicious because Dave rang this morning and didn't know where she was!"

"You shouldn't have rung Stevie, that's like waiving a red flag to a bull." He adds.

Her anger rises up in her chest and she feels her body begin to tremble.

And then she cries.

…..

"Dammit!" She sniffs.

Concern covers his face and he steps closer." I didn't mean to make you cry."

She pushes him away and says. "I'm angry with you, I'm not sad!"

"But you're crying?" He asks sounding confused.

"Bloody hormones." She utters in a whisper trying to look angry.

He smiles at her.

…..

She looks at him and doesn't know what to do or say.

"Come here ya goose." Alex says softly.

A bear like hand pulls her in roughly and she succumbs to his embrace and apology.

"I'm sorry beautiful I know you're trying to help and I really appreciate it. But honestly, now I'm worried about you being worried." He teases.

Pushing back she flicks him and as she wipes the tears off her face she says. "I'm tough and I can take care of myself so you needn't worry ok?"

He tries not to grin and puts his hand to his face and replies." Right."

She gives him a small smile and flicking him in the chest says. "Come on you said you were taking me to the beach."

...

_**The Manfredi household...**_

Kate walks sleepily down the hall of her family home.

It's almost eight and she has slept late.

An aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the muffled voices of her family bring a smile to her face and comfort to her heart.

...

Nona greets her with a reassuring hug and a whisper of. " It will be alright David is a good man Il mio prezioso."

Kate looks at her grandmother who smiles and touching her hand to Kate's face nods.

"Is David coming later?" Kate's Father asks.

Kate turns to look at him and doesn't want to lie.

...

Her grandmother's hand gently squeezes her shoulder so she replies. " No Papa he is very busy at the moment. I wanted to come and spend a few quiet days with just you."

Her Father smiles brightly and tapping the table orders. " Come Piccolo eat your breakfast beside me like you used too."

Kate leaves her grandmother and wrapping her arms around her Father's neck hugs him before kissing his cheek and replying. " Just what I need time with my Papa'."

He taps her hand and chuckles. " Sit! Sit!" My grandson needs nourishment."

Kate smiles with her family even though her sadness threatens to ruin everything.

...

_**Kilarney...Late in the day..**_

Marcus runs his hand down the stalk of wheat and states. " You're right Riley this is bad. What did Alex say?"

"Not much he could say." Riley answers.

Marcus breaks an ear of wheat off and rubs it between his palms.

Riley waits to hear what he has to say.

"At least we've got beef and sheep its not like our crops are our sole income."

"Yeah I guess." Riley answers.

...

Dusting his hand across his coat Marcus says." Lets get back to the house its bloody freezing out here."

"Not to mention Grace is waiting for you. How'd the weekend go?"

"Awesome absolutely awesome. I could easily wake up beside her every day for the rest of my life." Marcus muses almost to himself.

Raising his eyebrows Riley quips. " Oh look out another one bites the dust."

Marcus looks at him and asks . " Hey?"

"You've in love mate, it'll be wedding bells soon." Riley teases.

Marcus laughs but doesn't reply.

...

Grace has showered and changed while Marcus went to check the crops.

With a towel around her body and one around her hair she applies moisturiser to her face hands and legs.

Several times she stops to gaze at the diamond ring on her left hand.

She looks in the mirror and sees a woman filled with joy.

This is how being in love and engaged should feel.

...

Marcus is everything Heath wasn't and then some.

As she dresses she thinks about their weekend away.

The dinners, the dancing, the quiet moments laying together before sleep took them.

She's never loved anyone how she loves him.

...

Watching Stevie and Alex together made Grace change her ideas about marriage and commitment.

Even the thought of children had crossed her mind from time to time over the last few months.

Marcus adored Xander and little Claire too and she witnessed a change in him when ever they were around.

A sweet and gentle side to him that made her want to give him a child of his own.

Her face breaks into a smile as she wonders what that would be like.

A child of their own.

...

"What are you up to?" Marcus grins from the doorway.

Still smiling she answers. "Just thinking about us."

"I can't help smiling either. Have you thought about a wedding?" He asks.

She nods. " Spring , on Drover's and just the bare minimum guests. I'm not into all the white lace and a million bridesmaids stuff."

"Ya have to have at least one Grace because I'd like to ask Alex if he'd be my best man."

"Well I'll have Stevie."

"What about your sisters?"

"No just Stevie, she knows me better than anyone."

"Shall we ring them now?" Marcus asks.

"Well I think we should because I need to tell someone." Grace answers.

Gently pulling her into his arms he suggests. " Tell me."

"I'm getting married." She states.

"So am I." He quips before kissing her.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

Alex stirs as his phone buzzes on the bedside table.

"Hello Alex Ryan's phone Stevie Ryan speaking. Jodi! No mine went flat and I haven't put it on charge...Right.." Stevie offers as she sits on the bed

Alex rolls over and places his head on her lap.

She looks down at him but keeps talking.

He undoes her buttons while she gently pushes his hands away.

Engrossed in her conversation with Jodi she doesn't move or fight him off.

...

She inhales sharply as his head moves closer to her chest.

"No Jodes I'm ok...Could you hang on for one minute."

Placing her hand across the phone she whispers." Alex cut it out I'm trying to talk to Jodi."

He cups her breast and grinning says softly. " I need you Stevie get off the bloody phone."

She smiles and putting the phone up to her ear says ." Jodes can I ring you back in ten?"

Alex flexes both hands twice.

...

"Actually twenty minutes Jodes. Yes ok Goodbye."

She flings the phone onto the side table and says . "Got your energy back I see."

He pulls her easily onto the bed and covers her with kisses before his phone rings again.

A small wrestle breaks out as she answers. " Alex's phone Stevie here. Bryce yes hang on I'll get him for you"

As Alex takes the phone Stevie kisses his neck and several soft kisses are delivered down his chest.

...

Alex rushes Bryce off the phone with a promise of a return call.

With kisses intensified by teasing each other, they quickly forget about calling anyone.

Breathlessly Stevie says. " Alex your phone is ringing."

"I can't wait Stevie the call can." He whispers close to her ear sending goose bumps across her body.

" What if its important?"

"Nothing is more important than you." He replies in a whisper.

She giggles.

...

_**Kilarney..**_

Marcus hangs up the phone.

"Didn't he answer?" Grace asks sounding disappointed.

"No he didn't and I tried Stevie's phone too."

"That's odd usually one of them answer."

"Yeah I thought the same thing." Marcus responds.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

Nick opens the door and walks in.

"Get the hell out!" Alex yells.

Nick averts his eyes and scurries back out of the room.

"Sorry! I didn't think you were in your room. Answer ya bloody phone!" Nick yells from the hall.

...

A minute later Stevie scurries into the bathroom closely followed by Alex.

"Do you think he saw anything? Oh my god Alex this is just too embarrassing." Stevie states.

"We were covered Stevie he wouldn't have seen anything."

"Yes but he'd know." She suggests.

...

"Well yeah he would I mean we've got one child and your pregnant so I think he knows we're sexually active . Ow! Now that was uncalled for." He yelps rubbing his nipple.

""Its one thing joking about it but having him walk in like that. Oh my god Alex how am I ever going to face him again." Stevie laments.

"Stevie if he saw anything it was my arse and he's seen that before." Alex laughs.

Despite her embarassment and her anger at his lack of it her tears begin to slip down her cheeks.

He stops teasing and hangs onto her. " Don't cry Stevie we've had a perfect day please don't cry."

" Bloody hormones." She grumbles between sniffles.

He smiles.

...

_**The Manfredi house...**_

Kate's Mother beams as she brings the huge bouquet of flowers into the room.

"From David." She announces.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful daughter what does he say Mama?"

Touching her hand to her chest Kate's Mother reads aloud. " I can't sleep, eat or think straight without you beside me. Enjoy your time with your family but remember my heart is with you both. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Dave xxx."

"Ah Amore'" Kate's Father announces.

Kate's Mother smiles as she replaces the card.

...


End file.
